Pacar(-pacar) ku
by Rameen
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis 18 tahun yang memiliki empat pacar dalam satu waktu. / Sebuah permainan yang membawanya dalam situasi sulit hingga akhirnya dia mengerti tentang arti sebuah perasaan sesungguhnya. / Au - NaruHina / END
1. Chapter 1

"Kebohongan!" Hinata berseru senang akan jawabannya sendiri, membuat tiga sahabatnya yang lain menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit. "Benarkan, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru memandangnya malas dan mengangguk singkat sebelum memasukkan sepotong cumi-cumi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, Hinata?" pemuda berambut pirang bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Shikamaru-kun mengatakan 'Raja Cumi-cumi' dengan nada tanya. Itu berarti dia menanyakan benar atau tidak jika Cumi-cumi itu Raja? Jika Osama (raja) di ambil kata akhir yaitu 'SAMA', di tambah 'IKA' (cumi-cumi). Jadi jawabannya adalah IKASAMA (kebohongan)." Hinata tersenyum dengan penjelasannya sementara tiga yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang masih malas menanggapi, "Jadi itu hanya permainan kata-kata? Apa sekarang otakmu tenggelam di laut dan di makan cumi-cumi?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu cuek, "Aku sedang malas mikir dan ide itu terlintas saat aku melihat cumi-cumi ini." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kembali makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Hal yang mengecewakan dari seorang Shikamaru." seorang pemuda berambut merah berujar datar namun menyindir.

"Ck, terserahlah!"

Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara adalah lima sahabat yang saling kenal sejak mereka kecil hingga sekarang mereka menduduki bangku kelas tiga SMA. Persahabatan mereka terkadang terdengar ganjil dengan tingkah cuek mereka, tapi terkadang juga terdengar royal dengan tingkah kepedulian mereka.

Mereka sering pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk mengobrol atau membahas hal-hal tertentu yang menurut mereka seru. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe setelah pulang dari sekolah. Berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama, atau juga membahas sebuah kuis yang menjadi pokok permainan mereka.

Gaara menoleh kepada Hinata, "Kenapa kau bisa mengerti permainan kata itu? Tidakkah kau seharusnya berpikir kalau kuis itu terlalu sederhana bagi Shikamaru?"

"Aku mengerti saat dari tadi Shikamaru tidak henti-henti memandang cumi-cumi dengan wajah malas. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tidak mood untuk berpikir sehingga aku memikirkan hal sederhana yang mungkin melintas di kepalanya yang menyangkut tentang cumi-cumi sesuai pertanyaannya."

Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Ternyata hanya dalam beberapa hal saja otaknya lemot." Yang lain mengangguk setuju akan perkataan Sasuke.

"Remot? Maksud kalian remot tv? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba membicarakan remot?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah polosnya. Membuat yang lain menghela nafas dan menggeleng prihatin.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa melihat kelambatan Hinata dalam menangkap suatu pembicaraan, padahal kalau tentang ilmu pengetahuan atau pelajaran, Hinata akan cepat tanggap. "Lemot, Hinata. Bukan remot." jelasnya.

"Lemot?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengerjap sebelum menatap satu-persatu sahabatnya, "Siapa yang lemot?"

Dan tawa Naruto kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan helaan nafas Shika, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

"Lupakan tentang itu, bukankah sekarang kau pemenangnya?" Gaara meraih gelas minumannya setelah berkata demikian kepada Hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu yang menang karena dialah yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari 'bos' sebelumnya.

Mata pearl Hinata berbinar mendengar itu dan dia menangkup kedua tangannya sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan lekat. Membuat kernyitan muncul di kening yang lain sebagai bentuk kecurigaan terhadap sikap Hinata.

Permainan mereka sederhana, siapa yang berhasil menjawab sebuah pertanyaan maka dia yang jadi 'bos'. Siapapun yang jadi 'bos' maka dia berhak menantang atau meminta sesuatu dari keempat yang lainnya.

Mudah kan? Hanya saja, mereka sedikit was-was jika Hinata yang jadi bosnya. Masih jelas di ingatan mereka saat Hinata menjadi 'bos' tiga bulan lalu. Hinata, dengan segala kelemotannya menantang mereka untuk mendapatkan lima foto 'terunik' dari seorang Hyuuga Neji, hanya lantaran Hinata penasaran dengan hal konyol yang mungkin di lakukan sepupu laki-lakinya itu.

Alhasil, mereka gagal setelah mendapat pelajaran yang 'wow' dari seorang Neji. Dan sebagai hukuman karena mereka gagal, Hinata tanpa perasaan menyuruh mereka memakan segenggam cabe hijau dari kantin sekolah mereka.

"Err,, kau tidak memikirkan hal yang lebih absurd kan, Hinata?" Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyampaikan kekhawatirannya untuk itu, membuat Hinata memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

"Mou, Naruto-kun. Aku kan tidak pernah menyuruh kalian hal-hal yang aneh, kenapa kalian memasang wajah ketakutan begitu?" yang lain hanya meng-iya-kan tanpa banyak protes. "Jadi, aku mau meminta sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

Hinata tersenyum penuh misteri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gestur berbisik. "Aku mau..."

== == =.= == ==

My Boy Friend(s) by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, Au, typo, Mainstream, Don't Like Don't Flame

== == =.= == ==

Hinata sedang mengantri di kantin untuk mengambil pesanan makanannya saat seorang pemuda mendekat dan menyapanya. "Hai.." dia menoleh dan berkedip bingung menatap pemuda itu. Dia tidak mengenal pemuda itu, jadi tidak tahu pemuda itu mau apa. "Kau Hinata?" gadis itu mengangguk. "Boleh kenalan? Aku –"

Set

Belum sempat nama itu terucap, Sasuke sudah muncul dan menggeser posisi pemuda tadi sambil menatapnya tajam. "Ada hal penting?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

Pemuda tadi mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, aku ingin berkenalan dengan Hinata."

"Oh, kau ingin berkenalan?" Sasuke memandang pemuda tadi dari atas sampai bawah, pemuda itu pasti murid baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa, batinnya. "Baiklah, kenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke..." ucapnya mengenalkan diri, kemudian dia merangkul pundak Hinata yang telah menerima makanan pesanannya, "...pacar dari Hyuuga Hinata, dan aku tidak suka jika ada yang mendekati pacarku."

Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan mengajak Hinata dalam rangkulannya, menyisakan pemuda tadi yang berdiri terbengong menatapnya. Tak lama, seorang temannya datang mendekat dan ikut memandang Sasuke Hinata yang berjalan di koridor.

"Aku tahu jika Hinata di lindungi oleh empat ksatria, tapi aku baru dengar jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Jadi mereka memang berpacaran?" tanya pemuda tadi kepada temannya.

Temannya menatapnya dan menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan dekati Hyuuga Hinata, kau tidak akan mampu." Ucapnya bijak sebelum melangkah pergi.

=.=

=.=

Hinata sedang berusaha menyusun buku di rak perpustakaan saat dirasanya rak itu bergerak miring dan hampir jatuh kearahnya. Tapi sebelum sempat dia merasakan apa-apa, dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang tersenyum padanya sambil menahan rak buku yang berposisi miring.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan berusaha menahan rak itu karena Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa. T-terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana kalau sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau mau ku ajak keluar sore ini?"

Hinata mengerjap, dan sebelum ia sempat menjawab, seseorang sudah menariknya dan membantunya berdiri. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang sibuk membersihkan tangannya dari beberapa debu yang menempel. "Gaara-kun?"

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu. Hinata mengangguk. "Baguslah. Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi!"

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan akan melangkah pergi saat pemuda yang masih menyangga rak buku tadi memanggilnya. "Hei, kenapa kau membawanya pergi?"

Gaara berbalik dan menatapnya datar. "Karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Tidak salahkan jika aku mengajak pacarku bergegas ke kelas?" dia berbalik dan kembali melangkah sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Sejak kapan Hinata berpacaran dengan Gaara?" tanyanya bingung. Dan oh, sepertinya dia lupa jika dia harus memikirkan nasibnya sendiri dulu sebelum memikirkan hubungan orang lain. "Eh? Hei... lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana bisa aku menahan rak buku berat ini terus-menerus?"

=.=

=.=

"Hinata!" gadis itu menoleh saat Naruto memanggilnya dan tersenyum lebar sambil menghampirinya. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok, apa hukumanmu dengan Iruka-sensei sudah selesai?"

"Huh," Naruto mendengus dengan wajah menekuk, "Ya begitulah. Aku heran kenapa Iruka-sensei masih saja menghukumku dengan kekanakkan, padahal aku ini kan sudah besar."

Hinata terkikik mendengar keluhan Naruto. "Itu mungkin karena bagi Iruka-sensei kau adalah muridnya yang tersayang hingga dia menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil yang lucu."

"Itu terasa tidak nyambung dengan hukuman yang selalu dia berikan untukku."

"Makanya, kau harus berhenti membuat masalah jika tidak ingin di hukum."

"Baiklah, pacarku yang cantik." Hinata tersenyum dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Lalu mereka melangkah pergi tanpa menyadari jika ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Satu orang mencolek temannya, "Hei kau dengar yang tadi?"

Temannya mengangguk, "Mereka pacaran?"

=.=

=.=

"Ya ampun, kemana sih yang lain?" Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil memasang wajah malasnya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kita selesai lebih dulu dari ulangan itu jadi kita keluar duluan, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka menyusul." Ucap Hinata menenangkan yang sebenarnya tidak berarti bagi Shika yang sudah terlanjur bosan menunggu. "Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan duluan saja?"

Shikamaru mengangguk hingga Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya. Mata Shikamaru mengikuti langkah Hinata yang menuju kedai di kantin sekolah itu, selanjutnya dia sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja. Mulai berpikir jika daya kerja otak Gaara dan Sasuke sudah menurun karena tidak bisa cepat selesai dengan ulangan mereka. Hinata saja bisa cepat selesai. Kalau Naruto sih memang selalu jadi yang terakhir.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah di mengerti pemuda Nara itu, kenapa Hinata bisa dengan sangat mudah memahami pelajaran tapi sangat lemot jika hal-hal lainnya. Apalagi jika pelajaran sejarah yang sekarang sedang berlangsung dengan ulangan mendadak dari Kurenai-sensei.

Shikamaru menegakkan kepalanya, "Benar! Wajar kalau Sasuke dan Gaara kalah dengan Hinata, karena pengetahuan gadis itu tentang pelajaran sejarah sangat mengerikan." Dia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya setelah pemikiran itu.

Hinata memang sangat menyukai pelajaran Sejarah, apalagi jika gurunya Kurenai-sensei. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya malas dan keluar paling akhir, kali ini harus keluar lebih dulu karena sudah lelah dengan ejekan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka selalu saja mengompori Shika kalau Shika masih kalah pintar dengan Hinata jika menyangkut Sejarah. Sekali-dua kali sih Shika tidak perduli, tapi jika hampir setiap hari? Seorang Nara Shikamaru pun harus membuktikan jika harga dirinya tidak turun.

Alhasil, sekarang dia bosan menunggu yang lain di kantin. Itulah sebabnya dia lebih suka keluar terakhir saat ulangan.

"P-per-permisi!" seruan lirih dan takut-takut yang di dengar Shikamaru membuatnya mendongak dengan tampang mengantuk dan malas. "Ano.." seorang pemuda berkacamata, tampilan cupu, adik kelas, dan terlihat penakut sedang mencoba berbicara di hadapannya. "Ano... itu... bisakah.."

Set

Bukannya melanjutkan perkataannya, pemuda itu justru langsung menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop pink kepada Shikamaru. Sekali lihat saja, pemuda Nara itu sudah tahu kalau itu surat cinta. Masalahnya, seorang pemuda memberinya surat cinta? "Maaf, aku masih normal." Jawabnya santai.

Pemuda tadi mendongak dengan raut panik, "Ti-tidak.. ini.. su-surat untuk Hi-Hin-Hinata-senpai."

"Untukku?"

Tubuh pemuda tadi menegang saat suara Hinata muncul dari sampingnya. Padahal dia sudah menunggu saat Hinata tidak ada agar dapat menitipkan suratnya pada sahabat Hinata. Alasannya simple, dia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang di kaguminya itu.

Shikamaru mengambil surat itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Dia ingin menitipkan surat cinta itu untukmu."

"Su-surat cinta?" ucap Hinata dan pemuda tadi bersamaan.

"Bu-Bukan! Itu hanya hanya... hanya surat perkenalan biasa kok." Ucap pemuda tadi memberanikan diri, dia menatap Hinata malu-malu dan berbicara, "Itu.. aku.. aku sangat menganggumi senpai dan ingin mengatakan rasa kagumku pada senpai. Tapi... aku.. pokoknya itu surat biasa." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Membuat Shikamaru menguap bosan, "Jadi itu bukan surat cinta? Baguslah, karena aku tidak suka jika harus mengumumkan kalau Hinata pacarku agar kau tidak mendekatinya."

"Eh? P-p-pacar?" pemuda tadi terkejut dengan omongan Shika.

"Ya, kami pacaran. Kenapa? Bukankah kau hanya mengangguminya?" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

Pemuda tadi menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Membuat Hinata menatap sendu padanya, Hinata menyentuh pundak pemuda itu hingga tatapan mereka bertemu dan Hinata tersenyum. "Terima kasih suratnya, akan aku baca kok. Kita bisa berteman jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk dengan pertanyaan antusias pemuda itu. "Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih Hinata-senpai. Uhm.. aku permisi." Hinata mengangguk lagi dan pemuda itu melangkah pergi. Setelah itu baru dia duduk di kursinya dengan makanan yang dia bawa.

Dia menaruh makanan itu keatas meja dan tersenyum melihat raut Shika yang masih tidak berminat. "Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah itu terus. Kita makan duluan saja, oke?"

Shikamaru menatap pacarnya itu dengan datar sebelum menghela nafas dan setuju dengan ide Hinata untuk makan lebih dulu tanpa menunggu tiga sahabat mereka lainnya.

=.=

=.=

Tiga hari setelah permintaan Hinata, gosip itu mulai menyebar...

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, iya aku sudah dengar. Tapi apa itu sungguhan? Aku sedikit ragu."

"Memangnya berita apa?"

"Itu loh, ternyata Hinata pacaran dengan Sasuke, salah satu pengeran sekolah yang merupakan sahabatnya itu."

"Eh, Sasuke? Bukankah dia pacaran dengan Gaara? Aku mendengarnya dari Jisoshi-senpai."

"Yang benar itu, dia pacaran dengan Naruto. Sahabat pirangnya itu loh."

"Ya ampun, mana yang benar? Padahal tadi aku baru saja mendengar dari salah satu murid kelas satu kalau Hinata pacaran dengan Shikamaru."

"Jadi, maksud kalian ke empat pengeran kita di empatkan oleh Hinata?"

"Di empatkan?"

"Iya, kalau dua orang berarti diduakan. Nah kalau empat orang berarti di empatkan."

"Sial, pengeran kesayanganku di empatkan?"

"Kita tidak boleh tinggal diam. Kita harus memastikannya."

"Benar, Ayo!"

=.=

=.=

Jadi, jangan tanyakan kenapa hampir sebagian siswi SMA Nigashi sekarang datang bersamaan menuju kantin, tempat di mana lima orang sahabat sedang berkumpul dan menikmati makanan bersama. Serombongan siswi yang berasal dari fg pangeran mereka masing-masing terlihat sangat yakin untuk mendekat dan beropini.

Semakin dekat, beberapa orang berhenti melangkah, semakin dekat, beberapa orang lagi mundur, semakin mendekat, tinggal tersisa sekitar tujuh orang yang sampai pada tempat tujuan. Kenapa? Karena pandangan tidak bersahabat dari Sasuke dan Gaara mampu menguarkan aura mengerikan mereka dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Hanya siswi tangguhlah yang akhirnya bertahan sampai akhir.

"Anoo..." seorang siswi kehilangan suaranya saat tatapan sinis Sasuke mengarah padanya. Siswi tadi mundur ke belakang dan mendorong temannya yang lain.

"Itu..." siswi itu menoleh kanan kiri meminta bantuan, tapi tak ada yang berniat membantu.

"Kenapa, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" yup, pertanyaan ramah dari Hinata sepertinya sukses membangkitkan rasa kesal sebagian siswi dan membuat keberanian para siswi itu datang lagi. Padahal suara Hinata tidak ada nada mengancam, tapi sepertinya itu tetap membuat mereka kesal.

"Kami... ingin bertanya sesuatu." Seorang siswi memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara, Hinata dan yang lain menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "Apa... apa kau... maksudku... Hinata..."

Siswi yang lain menghela nafas saat temannya hanya berbicara putus-putus. "Hinata, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya dengan cepat tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap dan kemudian mengangguk, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona dan dia tersenyum malu-malu, "Begitulah, aku... memang sudah punya pacar."

"SIAPA?" ketujuh siswi tadi langsung bertanya bersamaan dan membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Itu..."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, keempat laki-laki di sana mengangkat tangan lebih dulu, membuat para siswi tadi mengernyit bingung. "Kalian bertanya siapa pacar Hinata bukan?" Gaara membuka suara dan para siswi tadi mengangguk ragu. "Yang mengangkat tangan maka itu pacar Hinata."

Ketujuh siswi tadi melongo tak percaya, jika yang mengangkat tangan adalah pacar Hinata, berarti Shika, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang mengangkat tangan adalah pacar gadis Hyuuga itu? Mereka menoleh meminta kepastian dari Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku berpacaran dengan mereka berempat."

"APA?"

=.=

=.=

=to be continued=

=.=

.

.

Banzai... akhirnya publish cerita baru. Di sini kelihatannya Hinata di sukai banyak orang ya? Tapi banyak juga kok yang nggak suka (para siswi maksudnya). Disini karakter Hinata sebagai gadis setengah lemot/setengah pintar, sedikit ceroboh, tidak peka terhadap perasaan sendiri, tapi tetap baik dan peduli sesama.

Ini cerita yang paling banyak di pilih oleh readers. Cerita yang lain tetap bakal aku tulis kok, tapi satu-satu menurut banyaknya permintaan readers. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya?!

Oh ya, berhubung sekarang masih bulan Syawal, Rameen ucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin. Maafin Rameen ya... minna. :)

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Permulaan

[Terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah faf, follow, review, dan kasih kritik saran. Nih Rameen lanjutin.

Ehm, dari review kalian, sepertinya banyak yang salah paham sama Hinata. Okelah, biar nggak salah paham lagi, langsung baca aja. Chapter ini hanya menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu dan juga awal dari munculnya permainan itu serta menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya tentang permintaan Hinata di hari itu. Semoga suka ~~ Happy Reading!]

.

.

.

Chapter 2 – Awal mula

Naruto – Hinata (5 tahun)...

Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu berkedip dan semakin menatap lekat seorang gadis kecil yang kini berdiri takut di balik kaki Ibunya. Sesekali mata gadis itu meliriknya dan langsung menunduk takut. Bocah laki-laki itu melangkah perlahan, mendekat dengan mata yang tetap menatap penuh penasaran akan gadis itu.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat dan membuat cengkraman gadis itu di ujung baju Ibunya menguat. Gadis kecil itu semakin mengkerut karena pandangan dari bocah laki-laki itu tampak seram baginya, membuat bibirnya melengkung ke bawah karena sudah ingin menangis. Matanya mulai buram dan dia menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Sebelum air mata dari mata pearl cantik gadis itu tumpah...

Nyuutt... "Aaaa aw aw... Ittaaaiii..."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dan mengerjap melihat bocah yang menakutkan tadi sekarang berteriak kesakitan karena telinganya di jewer oleh seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Kaa-san sakiitt.."

"Makanya, kenapa kau mau membuat gadis cantik itu menangis?"

Gadis kecil tadi memandang ngeri kearah wanita berambut merah itu, dia menoleh pada Ibunya saat sang Ibu memeluknya dan tersenyum padanya. "Sudahlah, Kushina." Ibu gadis itu berujar, "Dia kesakitan."

"Tuh, Bibi Hikaru saja tahu kalau aku sakit.. jadi lepaskan, Kaa-san."

"Huh," Kushina melepaskan jewerannya di telinga sang putra dengan mendengus kesal karena anaknya memanfaatkan perkataan orang lain untuk minta di bela. "Biar tahu rasa. Lagian kenapa kau membuat Hinata-chan menangis? Lihat raut wajahnya, dia ketakutan." Kushina berkacak pinggang sambil memarahi anaknya.

Bibir sang bocah maju dan cemberut. "Aku tidak menakutinya, dia saja yang cengeng."

"Naruto!" bletak..

"Ittai.." lagi, Naruto mengiris sakit saat kepalanya di pukul sang Ibu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan kasar begitu."

"Tapi dia membuat Hinata menangis, Hikaru." Wanita berambut indigo itu hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan kekanakan sahabatnya, "Sekarang, Naruto. Minta maaf sama Hinata-chan."

Naruto menggerutu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dan minta maaf. "Maaf." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah masih cemberut.

Hinata memandang Ibunya sesaat, ketika Ibunya tersenyum dan mengangguk, gadis kecil itu dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Ti-tidak ap-apa." Jawabnya pelan.

Set.. cuph..

Ngiiiiiinggg...

Hikaru dan Kushina membeku saat Naruto menarik Hinata dan mengecup pipinya cepat. Setelah itu, Naruto nyengir lebar tanpa dosa. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terpaku dan selanjutnya...

"Huuuuwaaa..."

...tangisan yang tadi gagal terjadi kini gadis kecil itu tunjukkan. Hikaru langsung tersadar dan segera memeluk putrinya, sementara Naruto yang awalnya nyengir lebar kini menoleh takut-takut pada Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

"Huuuuuwaaa..." giliran Naruto yang berteriak kencang karena telinganya kembali di jewer sang Ibu.

 _Saat itu, aku merasa penasaran dan begitu senang mengenalmu._

=====.=====

My Boy Friend(s) by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, Au, typo, Mainstream, Don't Like Don't Flame

=====.=====

Sasuke – Hinata (5 tahun)...

Setelah lima bulan mengenal, akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto mampu berteman akrab. Pertemuan pertama mereka lima bulan lalu serasa terlupakan. Berawal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang pindah di samping rumah keluarga Namikaze, mereka bertemu, mengenal dan berteman.

Hinata yang awalnya merupakan gadis kecil yang pemalu, kini menjadi gadis yang riang dan ceria karena mungkin terpengaruh dengan sikap berisik Naruto. Gadis itu sekarang tidak akan malu lagi jika bertemu teman baru, kecuali jika orang dewasa yang menurutnya mengerikan.

Sekarang, dengan beberapa anak tetangga lainnya. Mereka bermain petak umpet di taman ujung komplek. Tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Naruto yang saat itu terpilih jaga harus menutup matanya sementara temannya yang lain bersembunyi.

Termasuk Hinata yang kini berlari sambil melihat sekitar untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Saat dia melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar terbuka, dia segera menyelinap dan berjongkok di balik pagar itu. Tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya dari teras rumah.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx terdiam menatapnya. Mencoba berpikir kenapa gadis kecil itu bersembunyi di perkarangan rumahnya. Apa mungkin gadis itu di kejar anjing? Atau ada penjahat? Atau ada alien?

Pemikiran itu membuat onyx sang bocah melebar, dia mulai melangkah mendekat karena jika tiba-tiba alien atau apapun yang mengejar gadis itu datang, dia akan langsung menarik gadis itu masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi setelah lima langkah, dia berhenti. Kenapa dia harus menolong gadis itu? Lagipula, di film yang pernah dia tonton, tidak semua alien itu jahat kok. Ada yang baik juga.

Dia berpikir untuk mengabaikan gadis itu dan masuk rumah, tapi belum sempat dia berbalik, gadis itu sudah menoleh karena menyadari kehadirannya. Seperkian detik, pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat mereka saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tapi selanjutnya, gadis itu mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Bocah tadi mengernyit bingung, sang gadis melirik sejenak keluar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Hai, namaku Hinata. Kau siapa?" Hinata tanpa sungkan dan ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan bocah itu. Sementara yang di ajak berkenalan hanya diam dan memandang uluran tangan itu dengan bingung. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dia pikir bocah itu tidak mengerti dengan bersalaman, jadi Hinata langsung menarik tangan kanan bocah itu dan memaksanya bersalaman.

"Ini namanya bersalaman. Orang yang saling berkenalan harus bersalaman." Jelas Hinata dengan riang tanpa melihat jika bocah itu melebarkan matanya dan segera menarik tangannya cepat.

"Kau siapa?" akhirnya bocah tadi mengeluarkan suara.

Hinata tersenyum, "Kan sudah aku bilang, aku Hinata. Rumahku satu blok dari sini, lalu kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermain bersama?"

Bocah tadi diam dan tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke?" Mereka menoleh saat seorang laki-laki berusia 12 tahun datang menghampiri dengan tersenyum. "Wah, apa kau punya teman sekarang? Siapa gadis cantik ini."

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam akhirnya bersuara, "Namaku Hinata, salam kenal."

"Aku Itachi. Kau manis sekali ya." Itachi mengusap lembut rambut pendek Hinata sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke. "Ah, ini adikku dan namanya Sasuke." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. "Nah Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pergi bermain bersama Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke tersentak dan menatap kakaknya kaget, lalu menggeleng. "Aku... tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya langsung.

"Karena aku ingin bermain di rumah saja bersama Itachi-nii."

Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Dia tahu jika adiknya ingin bermain keluar setiap hari, tapi karena takut, akhirnya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja bersamanya. "Tidak apa," ucapnya dan membuat Sasuke menoleh, "Pergilah bermain, tidak perlu khawatir. Nii-chan yang akan mengatakannya pada Ayah nanti. Dia tidak akan marah."

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir. "Sudah, jangan berpikir lagi." Itachi mendorong Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata, "Ajak Sasuke bermain bersama ya, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun." Dia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari menjauh. Itachi hanya melambai saat Sasuke ikut berlari dengan sesekali menoleh padanya.

Setelah kedua bocah itu menghilang di balik pagar, Itachi menghela nafas dan berdiri. "Bermainlah Sasuke, Nii-chan tidak akan membiarkanmu hanya terkekang di rumah." Gumamnya pelan lalu kembali memasuki rumahnya karena sebentar lagi guru lesnya datang. Dia harus belajar agar Ayahnya tidak marah.

Sementara Hinata menarik Sasuke kearah taman tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Hinata, kenapa kau keluar?" satu anak bertanya bingung. Mereka sedang bermain petak umpetkan. Seharusnya kalau Hinata tidak di temukan maka Naruto yang akan menjadi penjaganya lagi.

"Hehehe,, aku menang!" seru Naruto karena berhasil mendapatkan semua teman-temannya. Dia menoleh pada Hinata dan mengerutkan kening melihat Sasuke. "Hinata, dia siapa?"

Hinata tersenyum dan semakin menarik Sasuke, "Ini teman baru kita, namanya Sasuke." dan selanjutnya, untuk pertama kali Sasuke tersenyum di tengah orang-orang yang bisa dia sebut teman.

 _Dalam sekejab, aku bersyukur kau menarik tanganku._

=.=

=.=

Gaara – Hinata (6 tahun)...

"Hinata-chan, kau bermain saja di taman ya."

"Baik, Bu."

Hinata berlari kearah taman di samping rumah teman Ibunya dengan sebuah permen lolipop di mulutnya. Sang Ibu sedang ada arisan di sana, karena takut Hinata bosan, makanya Hikaru menyuruhnya bermain. Lagipula, Hikaru tidak lagi terlalu khawatir pada Hinata yang sekarang. Sejak berteman dengan Naruto, Hinata menjadi pribadi yang riang dan mudah berteman.

Hinata tersenyum senang saat melihat beberapa anak lainnya sedang bermain di sana, tanpa ragu dia menghampiri anak yang lainnya. Dia berhenti di dekat mereka dan membuat mereka menoleh menatapnya.

"Kalian bermain apa?" tanyanya setelah memegang permennya sejenak.

"Kau siapa?"

Jawaban yang tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Hinata cemberut, dia justru tersenyum. "Aku Hinata." Dan dengan riang memperkenalkan diri. "Aku ke sini bersama Ibuku."

"Oh, Ibumu juga sedang arisan?" tanya seorang anak dan Hinata mengangguk. "Itu rumahku, dan Ibu menyuruhku bermain di sini agar tidak menganggu."

"Aku juga." Jawab anak lainnya.

Hinata merasa senang karena ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi 'korban' Ibu-Ibu arisan. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat beberapa ayunan juga perosotan. Dia menatap bingung seorang anak yang duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku dengan ayunan.

"Itu siapa? Kenapa dia tidak bermain di sini?" rasa ingin tahu Hinata menular dari Naruto, bisa di katakan kalau saat ini, sepertiga sifat Hinata terpengaruh dari Naruto. Dari itu dia selalu bertanya apa yang membuatnya penasaran.

Tiga anak lainnya ikut melihat yang di tunjuk Hinata, lalu seorang anak menjawab. "Itu Sabaku," Hinata menoleh penasaran, "Dia itu seram, wajahnya seperti moster panda. Dia jarang keluar rumah dan sangat jarang bicara. Makanya kami tidak mau main dengannya."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Bocah itu mirip monster panda? Bukankah panda itu lucu? Kenapa di sebut monter? "Tapi siapa tahu dia ingin main sama kalian. Kenapa tidak coba ajak saja."

"Kami tidak mau, kalau kau ingin main dengannya, main saja sana." Seorang anak menjawab ketus.

Membuat Hinata mengerjap sebelum kembali memasukkan permennya ke mulut. Dia menatap anak yang di sebut 'monter panda' itu lalu mulai melangkah mendekat. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai dia berhenti selangkah di depan anak itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menatapnya bingung dan terkejut. Tak menyangka jika akan ada yang menghampirinya. Mereka hanya saling melihat untuk beberapa saat sebelum Hinata tiba-tiba membungkuk dan membuat wajah mereka lebih dekat.

"Matamu hijau." Ucap Hinata lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku juga suka warna hijau." Dia tersenyum lebar kemudian. Sedang kan anak itu masih diam menatapnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hinata mengeluarkan permennya sebentar lalu mengemutnya lagi, jade anak di depannya mengikuti gerak tangan Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga itu berpikir kalau anak itu ingin mencicipi permennya. Dia tersenyum, "Kau mau mencicipi permennya?" anak tadi menatapnya terkejut, "Ini enak loh dan juga manis."

Hinata mengeluarkan permennya dari mulut dan langsung memasukkan permen itu ke mulut anak di depannya. Membuat jade itu melebar beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana, enakkan? Oh ya, namaku Hinata." Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalau namamu siapa?"

Anak tadi mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jelas karena permen tadi masih di mulutnya, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik permen tadi. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Anak itu menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. "Gaara." Dan Hinata tersenyum setelah mengembalikan permen itu ke mulut Gaara.

 _Padamu, pertama kalinya aku menyebut namaku untuk berkenalan dengan seorang teman._

=.=

=.=

Shikamaru – Hinata (8 tahun)...

Tap tap bruk..

Hinata menoleh saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Hari itu, Hinata dan ayahnya berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya. Karena tidak punya teman, Hinata memilih membaca komik di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon pinggir jalan.

Awalnya suasana sangat tenang, sampai seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya datang dan membuatnya penasaran. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya penasaran seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Anak itu menoleh dan menatapnya malas. "Aku sedang kabur."

"Kau penjahat?"

"Ck, aku kabur dari Ibuku."

"Kenapa kau kabur dari Ibumu?" suara Hinata melemah dan dia menunduk.

Anak itu hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung, pertama suara gadis itu terdengar ceria, lalu kenapa langsung terdengar murung? Batin anak itu bingung. "Ibuku cerewet, dia sedang marah-marah karena aku tidak mau belajar."

Hinata masih menunduk dan menutup buku komiknya. "Seharusnya kau senang karena Ibumu masih bisa memarahimu."

Sekali dengar, anak tadi sudah tahu jika mungkin gadis di sampingnya sudah tidak memiliki Ibu atau mungkin Ibunya pergi jauh. Dan anak itu tidak mau membahas lebih jauh.

Mereka hanya duduk diam di sana untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Hinata memilih untuk pergi, saat dia beranjak dan akan melangkah... anak tadi menarik tangannya dan membuatnya duduk lagi. "Komik yang kau baca itu judulnya apa?"

Hinata mengerjap dan melihat komiknya, "Penguin Paradise." Bacanya pelan.

Anak tadi meraih komik itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu sukses tercengang dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba berbaring? Pikirnya.

Anak tadi membuka beberapa halaman komik dan membacanya sekali lewat tanpa niat, lalu dia menguap dan menutupkan komik itu ke mukanya.

Hinata hanya menganga tak percaya, "Kau... kabur karena ingin tidur?"

"Hm." Dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. Tak ada niat untuk memarahi anak itu ataupun berdiri pulang sesuai niatnya tadi. Dia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan anak itu tidur di pangkuannya. "Shikamaru."

"Ng?" Hinata berkedip bingung saat anak itu bersuara.

"Namaku Shikamaru." Jawabnya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum walau wajah Shikamaru tertutup buku yang tidak mungkin melihat senyumnya, "Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Dan selanjutnya gadis itu hanya bersenandung ringan sembari menunggu Shikamaru tidur.

 _Merepotkan, kenapa senandungmu begitu indah menemani tidurku?_

=.=

=.=

Naruto – Gaara – Sasuke – Shikamaru – Hinata (13 tahun)...

"Aaarrgg... menyebalkan... menyebalkan... bagaimana bisa soal ulangan sesulit itu. Apa dia pikir kita ini mahasiswa universitas? Kita ini hanyalah anak SMP, kenapa soalnya susah sekali?"

Shikamaru menguap malas, Gaara berdecak kesal, sementara Sasuke menghela nafas dengan buku setebal dua ratus halaman di tangannya.

"Kenapa soalnya sus –" bletak.. "Ittaii... Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan Sasuke. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Naruto, kalau saja mereka berada di tempat umum, mungkin bukan hanya Sasuke yang memukulnya.

"Kau berisik, Dobe. Soal ulangan tadi sangat mudah. Otakmu saja yang beku."

"Aaaiishh.. sialan kau Teme. Tidak perlu memukul kan?"

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Hinata beserta Kushina datang membawa minuman dan camilan. "Kenapa suaramu besar sekali Naruto? Kau tidak takut teman-temanmu menjadi tuli?" Kushina lebih dulu bersuara setelah meletakkan camilan di atas meja.

Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Makanya, besok-besok kau harus belajar lebih giat biar bisa dengan mudah menjawab ulangan." Yang lain hanya diam mendengar ocehan Kushina, salah sedikit, bisa-bisa ikut terkena ocehan. "Padahal Hinata-chan sudah mengajaknya belajar bersama setiap hari." Kushina masih menggerutu sambil melangkah keluar.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli setelah Kushina keluar, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Makanya belajar, jangan lebih suka main game."

"Hinata, kau sama saja." Naruto membuang muka dengan kesal. "Kalian tidak ada yang mau membantuku tadi."

"Kalau kau terus di bantu, itu bukan nilaimu sendiri."

"Gaara-kun benar, kau harus mendapatkan nilaimu sendiri, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas minuman untuk Naruto agar lebih tenang.

Naruto mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu kalian harus mengajari aku setiap hari dan sampai aku mengerti."

"Hoaamhh,, dan kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?" Shikamaru mencomot camilan yang ada.

"Karena aku bos di sini." Bletak.. "Temeeee,,, kau mau ngajak berkelahi ha?"

Sasuke menaruh bukunya dan memandangnya sinis, "Sejak kapan kau jadi bos? Dan kau kira kami sudi menjadi anak buahmu?"

Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal. Teman-temannya kejam. Terutama sahabat ravennya itu. Tak jarang Naruto selalu mengeluh sakit kepala kalau Sasuke sedang memegang buku. Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia masih bisa akrab dengan orang-orang aneh itu?

Ah, Naruto ingat. Hinatalah yang memperkenalkannya kepada ketiga temannya yang lain. Bermula dari Sasuke yang di ajaknya ke taman, Gaara yang dia kenal saat hari pertama mereka memasuki kelas satu SD. Lalu dua tahun selanjutnya Shikamaru dari kelas 2b yang tiba-tiba saja di kenalkan Hinata sebagai teman baru mereka.

Naruto sendiri hanya menerima saja semua teman yang Hinata ajak kenalan. Baginya, teman Hinata adalah temannya juga. Dia senang melihat Hinata senang saat mereka berkumpul bersama, apalagi saat Ibunya Hinata meninggal saat usia Hinata menaiki tujuh tahun. Dia sedikit murung dan diam. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kushina serta teman-teman yang lain selalu menghiburnya.

Bahkan setelah dua bulan Shikamaru bergabung dengan mereka, Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata tinggal di rumah gadis itu. Membuat Hinata mempunyai teman lain di rumahnya. Yah, walau tak jarang Neji justru mengintimidasi mereka berempat saat menemui Hinata.

Bahkan Neji pernah hampir meminta Hiashi untuk menebang pohon yang menyambungkan kamar Naruto dan kamar Hinata karena Naruto sering bertamu tanpa ijin. Untunglah tidak jadi setelah Naruto berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Setelah di pikir-pikir, Naruto akan selalu kalah debat jika bersama sahabatnya itu. Ah, andai aku bisa menyuruh mereka suatu hal tanpa mereka bisa protes. Batin Naruto mulai berkhayal. Dan selanjutnya, selintas ide membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Hei," dia memanggil membuat pandangan yang lain mengarah padanya, "Bagaimana... kalau kita bermain?"

"Main game apa?" senyum Naruto menghilang mendengar pertanyaan girang Hinata.

"Bukan main game Hinata, tapi yah... bisa di sebut begitu juga sih. Tapi yang jelas bukan playstation."

"Jadi apa?" Hinata bertanya lagi sementara yang lain masih setia diam mendengar.

"Begini," Naruto mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk mendekat yang menerima balasan delikan dari Sasuke, tapi setelah dipaksa akhirnya mereka mendekat seperti membicarakan sebuah rahasia. "Permainan yang seru dan hanya di ketahui kita saja. Permainan yang bisa kita mainkan sampai kapanpun dan akan adil dalam peraturannya. Bagaimana?"

Gaara mulai tertarik, bagaimanapun, Gaara merupakan seorang anak yang tertarik hal-hal menarik. "Permainan seperti apa?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar respon Gaara, "Sederhana, satu orang memberi kuis yang harus di jawab oleh yang lain. Siapa yang berhasil menjawab, dia menang dan menjadi bos yang berhak menantang atau meminta sesuatu dari yang lainnya."

'Tantangan?' Sasuke dan Gaara membatin sama, mungkin kali ini ide Naruto memang seru, pikir mereka.

"Kalau tantangan atau permintaan yang di ajukan tidak di jalani?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara.

"Dia akan mendapat hukuman. Jika dia juga tidak mau menjalani hukuman, maka dia keluar saja dari permainan. Dan karena ini permainan persahabatan kita berlima, sudah pasti semua harus ikut tanpa ada yang boleh protes."

Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan mereka putuskan. Menerima atau menolak tawaran permainan 'unik' dari sahabat pirang mereka yang biasanya hanya menghasilkan ide konyol.

"Lalu, bos itu boleh meminta apa saja? Sampai kapan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Si bos hanya boleh meminta atau menantang satu hal setiap kali ia menang. Batasnya sampai dua minggu, setelah itu dia harus memberikan kuis lain yang di jawab oleh empat lainnya dengan waktu menjawab sampai tiga hari. Kuis bebas. Dengan begitu, tidak mungkin bos yang sama menjabat dua kali berturut-turut, pasti bergantian."

"Kalau kuisnya tidak terjawab?"

"Dia harus mencari kuis lain yang lebih mudah, karena permainan harus tetap berlanjut."

Dan lima menit kemudian. Satu kesepakatan muncul di antara lima sahabat itu. Satu kesepakatan tentang sebuah permainan konyol atau aneh yang membawa mereka pada suatu hubungan suatu hari nanti.

=.=

=.=

Dihari permintaan Hinata...

"Ikasama (kebohongan)."

"Baiklah kau menang."

"Jadi, aku mau meminta sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

Hinata tersenyum penuh misteri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gestur berbisik. "Aku mau..." dia menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Cukup ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi bukankah sahabatnya adalah orang terdekatnya setelah keluarga? Tidak salahkan jika dia meminta hal itu pada sahabatnya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Hinata kembali bicara.

"Aku mau... punya pacar."

Keempat sahabatnya terdiam dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, bahkan Shikamaru pun ikut menatapnya dengan sedikit kaget. "Kau... mau apa?" Gaara mengulang pertanyaan. Siapa tahu mereka salah dengar atau salah mengerti. Hinata kan lemot, bisa saja yang di maksud Hinata berbeda dengan apa yang mereka perkirakan.

"Pacar. Aku mau punya pacar." Hinata langsung berubah sedikit merengek, "Kalian tahu pacarkan? Itu, seperti Ino dan Sai yang sedang pacaran. Aku juga mau."

Mereka menghela nafas dan mulai ke ekspresi masing-masing. "Tidak!" jawab mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau itu polos, bagaimana kalau kau malah pacaran dengan laki-laki yang tidak benar?" Gaara mengawali.

"Makanya aku minta tolong pada kalian. Kalian saja yang mencarikan pacar untukku, dengan begitu kalian akan tahu dia baik atau tidak jika menjadi pacarku."

Sasuke mendesah, "Masalahnya, tidak ada yang kami percayai. Bahkan Neji bisa menghajar kami kalau kau dapat pacar yang tidak-tidak."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah 18 tahun, kita sudah kelas tiga SMA. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula kalian akan selalu menjagaku kan?" Sasuke, Gaara, Shika, dan Naruto tertegun akan ucapan itu. Mereka akan selalu melindungi Hinata? Kenapa gadis itu begitu percaya? Tapi... tentu saja itu yang akan selalu mereka lakukan sampai Hinata mempunyai pasangan yang benar.

"Apa kau sudah minta ijin Neji?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Ehm, itu... aku sudah bilang dan Neji-nii jawab boleh kok. Asal calon pacarku itu lolos dari seleksi kalian berempat."

Itu sih sama saja tidak boleh! Kata lainnya, Neji menolak secara halus. Ayolah, tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari seleksi mereka berempat dengan mudah, dan bisa di pastikan tidak akan ada yang mampu. Terkadang mereka berpikir kalau Hinata itu seorang putri, Neji raja, dan mereka para menteri penyeleksi hal-hal yang pantas untuk Hinata.

"Ya? Maukan mencarikannya untukku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Hinata cemberut. "Aku bos di sini jika kalian lupa. Dan itu permintaanku sebagai bos, jika kalian tidak menyanggupinya maka kalian harus di hukum." Kali ini suara itu terdengar mengancam. Hukuman yang di berikan Hinata tidak mengerikan sebenarnya hanya saja selalu terlalu 'unik' dan itu... merepotkan.

"Dan apa hukumannya?" Shikamaru menantang.

Hinata memandangnya tajam lalu menyeringai kecil, entah dari mana dia belajar hal itu. "Hukumannya, kalian tidak boleh ikut campur urusanku dan tidak boleh menegurku selama tiga bulan."

Itu sih cari mati! Tidak mencampuri urusan Hinata bisa di artikan mengijinkan segala bahaya mendekati Hinata. Apalagi gadis itu ceroboh, bahkan mungkin jika Hinata di suruh berenang di sungai, bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu akan hanyut kurang dari lima menit. Apalagi jika mereka melepaskan pengawasan tiga bulan?!

Hah, mereka menghela nafas menyerah yang membuat cengiran Hinata muncul. "Jadi...?"

"Tidak!" jawab Shika, Gaara, dan Sasuke masih tetap keukeuh.

Hinata membuang muka kesal dan melihat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam. "Ne, Naruto-kun.. kau mau membantuku agar punya pacarkan?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu punya pacar."

"Benarkah?" mata Hinata berbinar dan Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Hoi.." teriak Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. "Apa-apaan itu. Kau mau mengajukan siapa sebagai pacar Hinata?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab mantap. "Seorang pemuda, berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan, dan merupakan orang yang bisa kalian percayai."

Mereka terdiam, apa itu?

"Maksudmu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hinata, "Uzumaki Naruto.. akan ku buat kau punya pacar yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan ciri-ciri yang tadi."

Hinata berkedip berkali-kali dengan mulut menganga, "Kau yang menjadi pacarku?"

"Iya, bukankah kau hanya ingin punya pacar? Tidak ada kriteria khusus kan? Hanya asalkan bisa lolos seleksi kami berempat. Dan mudah saja bagiku melewati ketiga orang itu." Jawab Naruto mantap.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shika terdiam lalu saling pandang. Seolah sedang bicara tanpa suara. Dan...

.

.

"Baiklah!" setelah bicara tanpa suara dengan Gaara dan Shika, Sasuke membuka suara persetujuan. "Aku juga akan menjadi pacarmu, Hinata."

"Eh?" giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang kaget.

"Hm, aku juga." Timpal Gaara.

"Me too." Sela Shikamaru.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya kesal, "Apa-apaan itu?"

Gaara menatap Naruto santai, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus. Hinata meminta permintaan itu kepada kita berempat, jadi kita berempat harus mengabulkan permintaan Hinata dengan cara yang sama. Dan dengan kita berempat menjadi pacar Hinata adalah pilihan yang tidak salah."

Naruto menelan ludah dan terdiam. Dia memandang satu-persatu sahabatnya tidak percaya. "Hinata punya empat pacar? Bagaimana tanggapan orang lain."

"Sejak kapan kita perduli omongan orang lain yang berbicara negativ tentang kita, Dobe? Asalkan Hinata setuju, semua beres. Satu menjadi pacar, maka yang lain juga harus menjadi pacar. Itu pasal pertama dalam persahabatan kita, kebersamaan."

"Kecuali jika di sini ada yang melibatkan perasaan." Sela Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan menatapnya penuh kekagetan, selanjutnya Naruto hanya menunduk dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali bersikap biasa.

"Terserah saja!" jawabnya tak perduli.

"Nah, Hinata. Apa kau setuju memiliki empat orang pacar? Tentu saja kau harus adil mengatur jadwal kencan kami nantinya, tidak mungkin kita pergi kencan berlima kan?"

Hinata masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Gaara. "Punya pacar empat..." dia bertanya bingung, "..memangnya boleh?"

Keempat sahabatnya terkekeh, Sasuke melihat Shika lalu bersuara. "Jadi, Shikamaru. Apa dalam undang-undang ada pasal yang melarang seseorang punya pacar lebih dari satu?"

"Setahuku sih tidak ada." Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Well, berarti itu sah." Lanjut Gaara.

"Jadi," Hinata menatap satu-persatu sahabatnya, "Sekarang aku punya empat pacar?" mereka mengangguk dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum senang, "Gotcha! Jadi akhirnya aku punya pacar, dan pacarku tidak hanya satu tapi empat." Serunya dengan senang.

Membuat yang lain hanya menggeleng melihat kepolosan Hinata. Tapi mereka juga senang melihat Hinata senang seperti itu.

Dan, permainan pun di mulai. Sebuah permainan konyol yang membawa mereka pada suatu hubungan yang tak terduga. Tanpa mereka ketahui, satu orang mulai merasa ide permainan ini tidak seharusnya ada.

=.=

=.=

= to be continued =

=.=

[Spesial thanks to :

yudi arata : Aku publish empat fic loh kemaren jadi nggak perlu nunggu yang lain. Kalau fic yang belum kelar, entar aku kelarin perlahan-lahan sesuai moodnya. Hehehe...

SparkyuRindi : Iya, ini berchapter dan endingnya NH..

fdbnm7 : oke deh..

sukanyaanimesamakpop : oke..

LuluK-chan473 : hm, disini keempat pemuda keren itu jomblo kok makanya jadi pacar Hina... ficnya bakalan lanjut kok..

Aizen L sousuke : Kimochi apa ya?

ramenista : uhhh,, oke..

Yuukina Aoi : Iya, emang bakal jadi senjata maan tuan nantinya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Hina... thanks

NH-chan : oke oke

Anggredta Wulan : Inikan fic NH, jadi jelas kalo akhirnya... NH... hahaha I love them..

BrotherHeart L : hahahaha juga..

N : oke N... :D

naruruhina : siiiippp..

Yeojachinguexo : Aku usahakan up kilat ya.. btw,,, nama kamu susah ya...

Baby-Damn : Harem ya? itu ide awal fic ini sebenarnya, tapi nggak sampai hati juga buat Hinata sesadis itu. jadi aku buat aja dia lemot yang nggak ngerti tentang itu... :D

wid-wid : Thanks doanya... semoga inspirasinya ngalir terus...

Daisy Uchiha : Oh ya? ku kira cerita gini mainstream soalnya kan tentang kisah cinta biasa... Tapi bagus deh kalau anti-mainstream..

Azu-chan NaruHina : Wah.. aku ucapin makasih loh, kenapa? Karena setiap review kamu di berbagai fic aku dengan kalimat panjang itu sukses bikin aku senyum. Merasa senang aja kalau ada yang reader yang review dan jelasin semua scene menurut pendapat reader... Makasih udah nunggu, nih aku lanjutin... :)

nata8 hyuga : Aww,, ternyata kamu juga suka ShikaHina ya... sama dong... aku juga selal greget dengan pair itu.. Sayang, fic dengan pair itu jarang di temukan... padahalkan seru si Jenius dengan si Pemalu.. ya kan? Di sini bakal aku bikin adil porsi mereka.. hehehe

Guest : Iya, minal aidin. Ini fic NH kok, jadi akhirnya tetap NH... HIDUP NH... #halah..

hanayou70 : hahaha juga

NastitiRandany : Iya di lanjut. Sai di sini udah jadi pacar Ino. Lumayanlah jadiin pair SaIno sebagai contoh untuk Hinata agar dia bisa belajar dikit-dikit dari pengalaman Ino..

.

Itu aja deh... Sekian dan Terima kasih... ]

Salam, Rameen


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata, seorang gadis yang terbiasa hidup dalam kenyamanan dan perlindungan para sahabat dan kakak sepupunya. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Membuatnya bahkan tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal sederhana yang seharusnya sudah diketahui remaja seusianya, istilahnya, dia kelewatan dalam kelemotannya dan kepolosannya. Hingga saat dia mulai merasakan perasaan-perasaan asing yang mengganggu hatinya, berbagai penjelasan dan kejadian yang dia alami mampu memberikan pelajaran terbaik untuknya.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sebagai seorang kakak, Neji tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini. Mendengar kabar burung yang mengatakan jika sang adik memikili empat pacar dalam satu waktu. Terlebih lagi, semua pacar sang adik adalah empat pemuda yang sudah dia percayai untuk menjaga sang adik jika di luar rumah. Lalu, jangan salahkan Neji jika sekarang dia memegang tongkat bisbol dan siap menghajar empat pemuda di depannya.

Matanya menatap tajam empat pemuda yang kini duduk dalam diam dengan ekspresi tersendiri. Dialah yang mengundang para pemuda itu untuk bisa bicara sepuluh mata dengan mereka. Apapun alasannnya, rasanya Neji tetap ingin menggeplak kepala pemuda itu satu-persatu karena sudah membuat nama adiknya menjadi buruk.

Siapa saja yang mendengar seorang gadis yang memiliki empat pacar pastilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, dan itulah yang membuat emosi Neji memuncak.

"Jadi," suara itu terdengar dalam dan berbahaya meski terlihat hanya memperngaruhi satu orang yang berambut pirang, "Terakhir yang ku ingat, aku mengijinkan Hinata punya pacar asalkan berhasil lolos dari seleksi kalian berempat. Aku yakin kalian mengerti maksud dari tujuanku itu. Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian yang menjadi pacarnya?"

"Itu," Naruto membuka suara yang semakin menerima tatapan tajam dari Neji, menelan ludahnya sulit, tapi Naruto tetap berusaha menjelaskan "Kami... hanya tidak percaya pada siapapun. Kami tidak ingin Hinata pacaran dengan orang yang salah, makanya..."

"Makanya kalian BEREMPAT menjadi pacar adikku? Begitu?"

Naruto terdiam, yah, dia memang sudah menduga jika ini adalah ide yang buruk sejak awal, tapi dia juga tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Sementara tiga yang lainnya terlihat tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan apapun.

"Kami hanya ingin Hinata senang dan tetap aman. Setidaknya sekarang dia senang karena sudah punya pacar dan kami tetap bisa mengawasi dan melindunginya dari dekat."

Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat bisbol sambil memejamkan matanya, apa sahabat adiknya itu mulai tidak waras? "Kalian bilang menjadi pacarnya agar membuatnya senang dan tetap bisa melindunginya?" ulangnya dengan nada tak percaya, "Yang ada kalian membuatnya terlihat buruk, dan kalau dia sampai mengerti hal itu, dia akan merasa sedih."

"Oh come on Neji," Shikamaru mulai jengah, "Semua orang tahu jika Hinata itu gadis yang polos, lugu, bahkan lemot. Mereka tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu. Mereka hanya akan mengira ini seuatu hal yang biasa di antara sahabat."

"Hal yang biasa?" suara Neji naik.

"Dengar, semua orang tahu jika kami berlima sahabat. Apapun yang kami katakan dan kami lakukan, itu adalah hal yang biasa di mata orang-orang."

Neji mengangguk dengan pandangan mata mengkilat, "Kau pikir semua orang memahami cara persahabatan kalian?"

"Memang tidak, tapi ini hanya hubungan pacaran, bukan hal yang terlalu tinggi seperti pernikahan. Lagipula kau yang lebih tahu kalau kami melakukan ini hanya semata agar Hinata senang dan merasa jika dia sudah punya pacar. Aku yakin tak selamanya Hinata tidak mengerti apapun, akan datang saatnya dia benar-benar mencintai seseorang dan menjalani hubungan yang sebenarnya."

Jawaban panjang dari Shikamaru membuat Neji terdiam dan memandang satu-persatu pemuda di hadapannya. Dia pribadi sebenarnya percaya jika keempat pemuda itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh meski status mereka seorang pacar. Yang di khawatirkan Neji adalah pandangan orang luar tentang Hinata. Belum lagi dengan para gadis yang menyukai para pemuda di hadapannya ini. Neji tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Kenapa," dia kembali bertanya yang mungkin akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhirnya hari itu, "Kenapa tidak salah satu saja yang menjadi pacar Hinata?" mata lavender itu melirik kearah satu orang dengan berharap satu jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Tapi orang itu hanya menunduk dan diam tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Ini bagian dari permainan kami," Sasuke membuka suara "Dia menjadi bos dan meminta kami mencarikannya pacar, jadi satu ide itu menjadi kesepakatan kami yang berarti keempat orang lainnya harus memenuhi keinginan sang bos. Kau sudah tahu akan hal itu."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Hinata saja yang memilih salah satu di antara kalian?"

"Kita semua tahu dia tidak akan bisa memilih salah satu di antara kami." Jawab Gaara cepat, "Dia menyayangi kami dengan tingkat yang sama. Kecuali jika dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada salah satunya. Tapi dia terlalu lemot untuk mengerti itu."

Neji menghela nafas kasar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran keempat pemuda itu.

Saat suara sepatu terdengar menuruni tangga, pandangan mereka teralihkan. Menatap Hinata yang turun dari lantai dua dengan berbalutkan dress selutut yang santai dan manis di tubuhnya, rambutnya di gelung longgar ke atas dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang menghiasi lehernya.

Bedak tipis dan lipbalm membuatnya tampak tiga kali lebih manis. Di tambah sendal sepatu hitam dengan garis kuning yang membuat kaki putihnya tampak lebih mulus dan cantik. Di poles dengan senyuman tulus yang membuatnya bak bidadari kecil yang turun dari langit.

Sukses membuat tatapan kelima laki-laki disana memandanganya takjub. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berpenampilan secantik dan sesempurna itu, membuat dahi Neji berkerut dan merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hinata?" panggilnya dengan nada was-was.

Hinata berjalan dan berhenti disamping meja dihadapan kelima orang itu. "Ya?" dia tersenyum menjawab panggilan kakak sepupunya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan penampilanmu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik seperti itu." Mata Hinata berbinar akan pujian Neji, "Tapi... dalam rangka apa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Kencan," jawab Hinata cepat "Hari ini aku akan pergi kencan pertama dalam hidupku, Ino bilang kalau aku harus tampil lebih cantik dari biasanya."

Mereka terdiam mendengar hal itu. Mencoba mengingat kalau memang hari ini jadwal kencan mereka di mulai. Disisi lain Neji semakin gusar memikirkan adiknya akan pergi berkencan dengan empat laki-laki, atau kalaupun dengan satu laki-laki pasti besoknya akan dengan laki-laki berbeda. Semakin membuat Neji merasa jika adiknya seperti...

"Dengan siapa kau akan berkencan?"

"Uhm," Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan menatap pacarnya satu-persatu, "Hari ini dengan Shika-kun, besok dengan Sasuke-kun, besok lusa dengan Gaara-kun, dan hari selasa dengan Naruto-kun."

Perempatan muncul di kepala Neji dan dia kembali menatap tajam ke empat pemuda di depannya. "Kalian bahkan membuat jadwal untuk berkencan dengan adikku? Kalian pikir adikku itu piala bergilir yang bisa berganti-ganti pasangan setiap hari?" suaranya meninggi di akhir. Dan kali itu sukses membuat ke empatnya sedikit takut.

"Kenapa Nii-san memarahi pacarku?"

Neji menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, "Nii-san tidak marah, Nii-san hanya menasehati mereka agar tidak membuatmu menangis." Jelas sekali kalau itu kebohongan yang fatal. Tapi karena yang dibohongi itu Hinata, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Well, aku mulai lelah di sini.." Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Hinata, "Bisa kita pergi kencan sekarang... sa-yang?" dia melirik puas kearah Neji yang seolah mengeluarkan tanduk dari kepala.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar panggilan itu dari Shikamaru. Dan mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujui ajakan Shikamaru.

"Jangan memanggil adikku dengan sebutan itu." Desis Neji tanpa suara tapi tetap bisa di terima oleh Shikamaru dengan baik.

Pemuda Nara itu mengabaikan dan semakin gencar memanasi sang calon kakak ipar. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi kencan, Honey." Panggilannya berubah lagi dan membuat Sasuke serta Gaara hanya menggeleng melihat kejahilan Shika.

"Uhm, enaknya kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke hotel?"

Brak... Neji menggebrak meja dengan mata melotot membuat Shika hampir tergelak puas melihatnya. "Neji-nii kenapa marah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Neji menahan emosinya, "Tidak marah kok." Ucapnya dengan tak rela.

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali menatap Shikamaru, "Memang di hotel ada apa? Yang aku tahu, Ino kalau kencan biasanya pergi ke bioskop atau makan di restoran. Nah, kalau ke hotel kita melakukan apa?"

Sasuke dan Gaara menghela nafas dan menggeleng melihat kepolosan atau kelemotan Hinata yang semakin menjadi. Neji hampir hilang kendali, sementara Shikamaru semakin memperlebar seringainya. "Oh tenang saja, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan di sana." Jawab Shikamaru yang sukses membuat tiga majalah hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Neji-nii kenapa melempar Shika-kun dengan majalah?" suara Hinata naik dengan nada merajuk yang tidak suka akan kelakuan kakaknya kepada pacarnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh dan berjalan menghampiri pacarnya. "Tidak apa, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, hm?" Shikamaru meraih tangan Hinata dan segera melangkah pergi sebelum asbak menghantam kepalanya. "Bye, kakak ipar!"

"Dasar rusa brangsek, awas kau." Umpat Neji kesal setelah Shika dan Hinata menghilang di balik pintu.

Suasana kini kembali hening setelah tingkah konyol Shikamaru yang membuat Neji hampir jantungan. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menatap prihatin Neji yang terlalu mengidap sister complex hingga membuat Neji lebih mudah di kerjai.

"Oi," Neji kembali bersuara tanpa melihat ketiga pemuda didepannya, "Apa hubungan kalian serius?" pertanyaan yang entah ditanyakan kepada satu orang atau ketiga orang di sana.

Pertanyaan yang menjebak, jika mereka menjawab hubungan itu tidak serius karena hanya ingin membuat Hinata senang, maka Neji akan berpikir kalau mereka mempermainkan perasaan Hinata. Tapi jika mereka menjawab serius, maka Neji akan semakin kesal karena merasa adiknya di perebutkan oleh orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kelemotan Hinata.

Dari itu, mereka hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Membuat Neji mendengus dan berdiri pergi tanpa suara.

=====.=====

My Boy Friend(s) by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, Au, typos, Mainstream, Don't Like Don't Flame

=====.=====

Bruak... brak.. brak..

Kushina dan Minato menatap ke lantai atas dimana kamar Naruto berada, tempat yang menjadi sumber suara yang berisik seperti suara barang-barang yang dilempar dengan kesal. Mereka saling pandang dan menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Minato bertanya dengan bingung.

Kushina mengangkat bahu "Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba kesal saat pulang tadi. Empat hari yang lalu juga begitu."

"Empat hari yang lalu?" Kushina mengangguk, "Bukankah dia bilang dia pacaran dengan Hinata empat hari yang lalu?"

"Benar, ku kira dia senang karena sudah punya pacar. Tapi saat dia pulang, dia langsung merasa kesal dan juga membanting barang-barang seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti." Selanjutnya kedua orang tua itu hanya bisa diam dan menikmati lantunan 'musik' berisik dari arah kamar putra tunggal mereka.

.

.

Naruto terengah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Keadaan kamarnya kembali berantakan seperti empat hari yang lalu. Tatapannya menatap tajam kearah langit-langit kamar yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Tangannya terkepal erat kala mengingat apa yang membuat dia menjadi kesal.

Dia memejamkan safir birunya untuk menenangkan diri. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak melangkah keluar rumah dan berteriak tidak jelas kepada orang itu agar memahami dirinya. Membayangkan orang itu berkencan dengan laki-laki lain tanpa mengerti apapun membuat Naruto kesal dan marah, meski dia tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

Matanya terbuka, "Hinata." Gumaman itu terdengar lirih dari mulutnya.

Keningnya berkerut tidak suka kala mengingat jika bukan hanya dia yang menjadi pacar gadis itu. Padahal waktu itu adalah kesempatan Naruto untuk menjadi pacar gadis itu, tapi teman-temannya malah mengajukan ide konyol yang membuatnya kesal, dan sikap Hinata yang tidak mengerti apapun hingga menerima semuanya begitu saja semakin membuatnya kesal.

Tapi hal yang paling membuat Naruto kesal hingga merasa marah adalah dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya dan mencegah semua itu terjadi. Dan sekarang, emosinya kembali naik saat melihat gadis itu pergi berkencan dengan laki-laki lain.

"Sial!" brak.. dia melempar jam weker disampingnya dengan kuat kearah dinding kamarnya. "Aku akan merebutmu untuk diriku sendiri."

=.=

=.=

"Ck," Shikamaru berdecak kesal saat Hinata menyipratinya dengan air laut disamping mereka. Padahal Shika tidak berniat bermain. "Sudahlah Hinata, hentikan."

"Hahaha,, kau lucu Shika-kun." Hinata kembali menyiprati laki-laki itu dengan puas sambil tertawa. Membuat Shikamaru berjalan menjauh dan menyingkir.

Niat awalnya sih hanya untuk melihat pemandangan dan merefreshkan pikirannya saja. Makanya Shikamaru mengajak Hinata ke pantai. Saat melihat Hinata bermain dan berlari di pinggir pantai dengan senang membuat Shikamaru juga senang, tapi saat gadis itu mulai menyipratinya, Shikamaru mulai berpikir ulang untuk membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang sama lain kali.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pasir, matanya melihat banyak orang-orang yang bermain, berenang, dan menikmati suasana pantai itu, termasuk Hinata yang masih bermain disana. Shikamaru tersenyum kala melihat Hinata maju mundur bermain dengan air larut yang kadang datang kadang pergi.

Tak lama, Hinata berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya dengan wajah puas bermain. Dia menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang dia beli sebelumnya kepada Hinata, tentu saja langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Hinata.

"Kau puas bermain?" Hinata mengangguk, dan mereka menatap laut dalam diam. Shikamaru menoleh kaget saat Hinata bersandar di bahunya. "Ehm, darimana kau tahu posisi romantis begini?" tanyanya penasaran. Karena dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata yang bermanja sebegitunya.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru bingung, "Posisi romantis?" tanyanya bingung, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah sering kok melakukannya."

"Dengan?"

"Naruto-kun, memangnya kau tidak pernah lihat?" Shikamaru menggeleng, "Uhm, apa aku hanya bersandar seperti itu saat kami hanya berdua ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

Shikamaru mendengus dan tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang jelas kentara bagi Shikamaru, tanpa gadis itu bertanya, Shikamaru sudah tahu jika gadis itu tidak mengerti apa itu 'menyukai'. "Suka, perasaan yang kau rasakan saat kau merasa senang jika dekat dengan seseorang. Kau akan sering memikirkannya dan ingin terus bertemu dengannya."

"Begitu? Tapi kata Ino, jika aku menyukai seseorang maka aku ingin pacaran dengan orang itu. Karena sekarang pacarku kalian berempat, berarti aku menyukai kalian berempat. Begitukan?" tatapan pearl itu begitu polos dengan kesimpulannya yang terdengar absurd bagi Shika.

Pemuda Nara itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali menatap hamparan laut. Kembali di rasanya kepala Hinata yang bersandar di bahunya dan kali ini dia tidak banyak tanya. "Shika, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Shikamaru berkedip, suka? Apa dia pernah menyukai seseorang? Dia berpikir dan mencoba mengingat, dan saat sesosok gadis mampir di pikirannya, dia tersenyum. "Ya. Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Huh," Shikamaru mendengus, "Kau bertanya siapa gadis yang di sukai oleh pacarmu?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka, "Memangnya tidak boleh jika bertanya begitu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, "Saat nanti kau menjalani hubungan yang sebenarnya, jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu atau kau akan merasa sakit." Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang semakin menekuk bingung, dia mengacak pelan rambut indigo Hinata dan kembali menatap laut.

=.=

=.=

Hinata tersenyum menatap cermin di toilet dan mengelap tangannya yang basah. Sedikit merapikan seragam sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi, para sahabatnya sudah lebih dulu ke kelas, jadi dia harus segera menyusul.

Bruk..

"Akh," Hinata meringis saat tubuhnya terduduk karena menabrak seseorang. Dia mendongak dan terdiam saat mendapati seorang siswi yang menatapnya tidak suka. Tatapan yang seolah ingin mengajaknya berkelahi. Hinata berdiri dan menatap siswi itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Maaf, karena aku menabrakmu." Ucapan yang seharusnya bukan di ucapkan oleh Hinata.

Siswi itu mendengus dan berjalan melewatinya setelah sebelumnya sempat menyenggol bahunya kasar. Membuat Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung. Mengabaikan itu, dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

=.=

=.=

"Dia bodoh, tapi berhasil membuat seorang laki-laki sakit hati." Ucap seorang gadis dengan nada sinis.

"Ya ampun, kau sudah tahu kalau dia bodoh. Tidak perlu terlalu di pikirkan. Mereka juga paling hanya bermain-main dengan status pacaran mereka." Temannya yang ada disana hanya menyahut sesuai pikirannya.

"Tidak! Justru karena dia bodoh, makanya dia harus belajar agar mengerti situasi dan posisinya sekarang. Dia terlihat senang karena memiliki empat pacar tapi tidak mengerti apapun."

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah." Dan percakapan singkat itu berakhir.

=.=

=.=

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dan tersenyum kepada Ino yang melihatnya. Bel belum berbunyi tapi hampir sebagian penghuni kelas sudah hadir di sana. Mungkin sekitar lima menit lagi barulah seluruh siswa benar-benar kembali ke kelas.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kenapa dengan rokmu?" Hinata melirik bingung saat Ino menariknya dan menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Kotor sekali."

"Oh," gadis Hyuuga itu menyelipkan rambutnya dibalik telinga sambil melihat apa yang Ino lakukan, "Aku tadi menabrak seseorang dan jatuh, aku lupa membersihkannya."

"Hah, kau ini. Sudah selesai, duduklah."

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan."

"Hm." Hinata duduk di bangku yang ada di samping Ino. Mereka memang duduk sebangku. Diawal kenaikan kelas tiga, awalnya Hinata ingin duduk dengan salah satu sahabatnya, tapi karena Ino masuk kelas yang sama, gadis Hyuuga itu memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Ino.

Ino sendiri tidak masalah duduk dengan temannya satu itu. Walaupun lemot, Hinata tetap pintar dalam pelajaran. Ino kan jadi bisa bertanya dengan mudah kalau tidak mengerti. Alasan utamanya sih karena mereka memang teman dekat sejak masuk SMA.

"Oh ya, Ino-chan. Kemarin aku sudah melakukan saranmu." Ino menaikkan alisnya bingung, dia memberikan banyak saran kepada gadis berambut indigo itu, saran mana yang di maksud Hinata? "Kemarin aku sudah pergi kencan dengan berdandan dan berpenampilan cantik."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "Benarkah? Memangnya kemarin kau pergi kencan dengan siapa?"

"Dengan pacarku."

Ino facepalm.

"Oh come on, Honey. Pacarmu ada empat." Ino mengingatkan, kalau dia sih pacarnya cuma Sai, tapi kalau Hinata kan berbeda. "Pacar yang mana?"

Hinata berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh iya, hehehe." Dia tertawa saat sadar kalau dia harus menyebutkan nama pacarnya dengan jelas karena dia tidak hanya memiliki satu pacar, "Shikamaru. Kemarin aku kencan dengan Shikamaru."

Ino mendelik penasaran, matanya melirik Shika yang tidur ayam di belakangnya. Ino penasaran bagaimana pemuda pemalas itu kencan? Dia merapatkan duduknya dengan Hinata dan menatap penuh tanya. "Oh ya, apa pendapatnya tentang penampilanmu?"

Alis Hinata berkerut. Dia ingat jika Shika tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang penampilannya. Hanya Neji yang memujinya. "Dia... tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya Neji-nii yang bilang kalau aku cantik."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?" Ino menopang dagunya.

"Benar!" Hinata berseru senang, "Aku tanya saja sekarang."

"Ap –"

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memanggil pemuda berambut raven yang duduk didepan samping kirinya sambil membaca buku. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan raut bertanya tanpa menutup buku di tangannya. "Bagaimana penampilanku kemarin?"

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap bukunya, "Ya, kau cantik."

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menatap Ino, "Dengar? Sasuke-kun bilang aku cantik." Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Bisa-bisanya Hinata dengan santai bertanya tentang penampilannya begitu? Memang sih dia bertanya pada pacar-pacaranya, tapi... bukankah seharusnya seorang gadis itu bersikap jaim?

Tunggu pujian secara alami dan natural, bukannya bertanya terang-terangan.

Ino hanya menggeleng saat Hinata kembali memanggil Gaara yang duduk disebelah kanan mereka. "Gaara-kun.." pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menoleh, "Gaara-kun." Suaranya meninggi tapi Gaara tetap tidak menoleh. Membuat Hinata memajukan bibirnya kesal, dia mengambil pensil dari tasnya dan melempar kearah Gaara.

Pemuda merah itu tersentak karena lemparan itu dan menoleh, saat mendapati sang pacar yang melempar, dia melepas earphone dari telinganya dan menatap dengan raut bertanya. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku kemarin? Cantikkah?" kembali Hinata bertanya.

Gaara memandangnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk, "Iya, kau manis dengan penampilan kemarin. Cantik juga." Ucapnya lalu kembali memakai earphonenya.

"Lihatkan? Gaara-kun juga bilang cantik dan manis." Kembali Ino hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menoel-noel pelan bahu Shika yang masih tidur-tidur ayam. "Shika-kun?"

Shika mengangkat tangannya, memberitahu kalau dia sudah bangun. "Ya ya, kau cantik kemarin. Kau memang selalu cantik." Jawabnya tanpa membuka mata.

Ino hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu. "Mereka bilang aku cantik, jadi kemarin aku cantik." Ucap Hinata lagi membuat Ino menghela nafas.

"Iya, baiklah aku percaya." Jawab Ino mengalah.

"Eh?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, "Naruto-kun belum masuk?"

Ino ikut melihat sekeliling kelas, dan belum sempat dia menyetujui pernyataan Hinata. Seseorang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memegang sebungkus roti dan minuman. "Naruto-kun, kau dari mana?" pemuda itu hanya nyengir lebar atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku dari kantin membeli minum." Naruto menaruh sebungkus roti di meja Hinata. "Roti selai bluberry kesukaanmu." Lanjutnya sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Shikamaru.

"Wah, terima kasih." Hinata berujar riang menerima roti itu. Naruto memang selalu tahu kesukaannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang saat mengingat sesuatu, "Ne Naruto-kun, menurutmu apa penampilanku kemarin cantik?"

Naruto menelan air di mulutnya dan menatap Hinata bingung, "Penampilan yang mana? Penampilan seragam sekolah? Ya, kau cantik."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukan, penampilanku saat pergi kencan dengan Shika-kun sore harinya. Apa aku cantik?"

"Oh, kau cantik dalam semua penampilan. Dan ya, penampilanmu kemarin lebih cantik." Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkan, Ino-chan? Saranmu berhasil."

"Ya, ya." Lagi-lagi Ino mengangguk saja.

Mereka sedang berbicara tentang hal lainnya saat Hinata tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati gadis yang tadi menabraknya berdiri di sana dan memandangnya sinis. Dia baru saja akan bertanya pada Ino tentang gadis itu saat suara dari belakang lebih dulu terdengar.

"Amaru?" Hinata melirik saat Naruto berjalan dan menghampiri gadis bernama Amaru itu di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Amaru menunjukkan sebuah dompet yang Hinata kenali sebagai dompet Naruto. "Dompetmu ketinggalan di kantin."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih ya." Naruto hanya tertawa lebar sambil menerima dompetnya dari tangan Amaru. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut yang membuat Hinata sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis bernama Amaru itu mengangguk dan meliriknya sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" suara Ino membuat Hinata tersentak dan menoleh. Dia menggeleng pelan dan segera menatap Naruto saat pemuda itu kembali duduk di belakangnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mengenal gadis tadi?" tanyanya to do point.

"Huh, oh... dia Amaru. Dia tetangga dari Paman Jiraya. Kenapa?" Hinata hanya berkedip dan menggeleng lalu kembali menghadap depan.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa aneh saat melihat Naruto berbicara dengan gadis lain. Bukankah selama ini Naruto tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis lain? Semua gadis yang pernah berbicara dengan Naruto pasti di kenal Hinata. Tapi gadis bernama Amaru itu...

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu?" Hinata tersentak saat Ino mendekatkan wajahnya dan bertanya berbisik. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Hah?" Hinata melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Iya, kau cemburukan kalau Naruto dekat dengan gadis lain." Ujar Ino lagi dengan nada menggoda, jarang-jarang melihat Hinata cemburu.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Ino bingung, selanjutnya dia bertanya "Ino-chan... cemburu itu... apa?" dan Ino sukses menepuk keningnya lelah.

Dia tidak mengerti cinta, tidak kenal cemburu, dan tidak tahu hubungan, tapi mempunyai pacar empat? Inner Ino bertanya prihatin.

=.=

=.=

' _Cemburu itu rasa tidak suka yang kau rasakan jika melihat orang yang kau sukai dekat dengan gadis lain. Misalnya kau tidak suka jika melihat pacarmu sedang atau lebih dekat atau lebih perhatian dengan orang lain.'_

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja belajar dengan sebelah tangan bertopang dagu. Perkataan Ino tentang rasa cemburu itu tiba-tiba membuatnya terus kepikiran. Ino bilang dia sering merasa cemburu jika melihat ada gadis lain mendekati Sai. Tapi.. dia tidak pernah merasa begitu walaupun 'pacar-pacar'nya dekat dengan siapapun.

' _Cemburu itu tanda sayang.'_

Hah, dia menghela nafas. Dia sayang semua pacar-pacarnya, tapi dia tidak cemburu. Maksudnya, dia tidak pernah merasa kesal, marah, atau tidak suka jika ke empat pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain. Apa dia saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak tahu membedakan rasa cemburu itu?

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang rasa cemburu, tapi dia tidak suka jika penasaran.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu, dan tersenyum kala mendapati kakak sepupunya duduk sambil menonton tv di sana. "Neji-nii," laki-laki berambut coklat disana menoleh dan segera saja Hinata menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Neji-nii, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Neji menaikkan alisnya dan mengangguk memperbolehkan. "Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Uhm, cemburu itu rasanya gimana?" Kening Neji berkerut saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba bertanya tentang rasa cemburu? "Tadi Ino bilang kalau cemburu itu tanda sayang, tapi aku tidak pernah cemburu walaupun aku sayang dengan pacar-pacarku. Padahal kata Ino kalau kita tidak suka melihat pacar kita dekat dengan orang lain itu berarti kita cemburu."

Hinata melipat tangannya di dada dengan pose berpikir, "Apa karena aku bodoh, jadi aku tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu saat merasakan cemburu?"

Neji mendengus geli dan tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Well, mungkin dia juga harus menjelaskan hal itu agar adiknya bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa penasaran malam ini.

"Hinata, kau memang lemot. Tapi bukan berarti kau bodoh." Ucapnya lembut. Dia membelai kepala adiknya lembut dan tersenyum. "Kau bukannya tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu rasa cemburu, tapi kau hanya belum pernah merasakannya. Untuk bisa merasakan cemburu, kau harus menyukai seseorang terlebih dulu."

"Tapi aku menyukai Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke."

"Oh ya?" Neji bertanya sanksi. Dia cukup penasaran dari mana adiknya bisa menyimpulkan hal itu.

"Iya, Ino bilang saat kita menyukai seseorang, maka kita ingin orang itu jadi pacar kita. Nah itu berarti kita menyukai pacar kita, iyakan? Aku punya empat pacar dan berarti aku menyukai mereka berempat."

Neji menghela nafas. Penjelasan gadis bernama Ino itu tidak salah, tapi adiknya yang salah mengartikan. "Rasa suka tidak sesederhana itu Hinata." Gadis itu berkedip bingung.

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang, maka kau akan merasa sangat senang bersamanya, kau akan berdebar hanya dengan melihatnya, kau selalu memikirkannya dan selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, kau juga akan selalu menjadikan dia orang pertama yang ingin kau temui saat kau senang atau sedih. Perasaan suka itu perasaan abstrak yang hanya bisa kau mengerti jika sudah kau rasakan."

Kerutan di kening Hinata semakin menjadi, sekarang rasa penasarannya malah semakin bertambah. Rasa suka dan rasa cemburu yang ingin dia tahu justru semakin membuatnya bingung. Dan saat dia terdiam dengan raut wajah bingungnya, Neji tersenyum maklum, adiknya memang susah mengerti jika bukan tentang pelajaran.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah malam." Hinata menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lesu. Apa yang dia harapkan dari kakaknya, tidak dia dapatkan, yang ada dia mendapat rasa penasaran baru.

Dia harus bertanya pada siapa agar mengerti?

=.=

=.=

= to be continued =

=.=

Rameen update lagi. Apakah di chap ini konfliknya mulai kelihatan? Yang jelas, Hinata akan mendapatkan banyak 'pelajaran' di fic ini.

Ah, aku ucapin terima kasih untuk para reader semua, khususnya yang udah follow, faf, review, kasih semangat, doa, kritik dan saran.

Special thanks to :

I'm not flamer : Amiin, semoga ya. Makasih atas sarannya, aku udah coba baca ulang beberapa kali dan meminimalisir kesalahan yang aku sadari. Kalau sekiranya masih ada kesalahan, aku harap kamu berkenan menjelaskan. Hehehe,,, maklum, nilaiku di sekolah dulu cuma sampai 75-an. :D

BrotherHeart : Baguslah kalau gitu. Jadi cepat baca dan tahu fic terupdate dengan mudah. Oh ya, permintaan kamu di fic 'Hinata'. Maaf ya, aku nggak niat buat sequel atau tambahan chapter. Sampai segitu aja ceritanya. :D…

Yudi arata : Iya, disini Hinata emang aku buat kelewat polos, aku buat itu karena efek dari tindak protektif semua sahabat dan kakaknya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Hinata itu kayak terkekang dari dunia luar jadi dia kelewat polos dan lemot gitu. Masalah disini entah berat atau ringan… yang jelas aku bakal buat Hinata sedikit menderita demi pejalaran yang ia dapatkan nantinya.

Hikarishe : Yah, saya juga suka semua pairnya, jadi jangan bilang aku jahat karena aku emang sengaja.. huaahahahaha… :v ehem… kemaren sih luang waktu liburan, sekarang mah udah mulai aktif jadi hanya memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk secepatnya update.. doain aja semoga aku nggak males.. :D

Namelia : oke dehhh

Hinataholic : makasih, syukur deh klau suka..

Hanayou70 : siapa yang mendapatkan hati hinata? Silahkan lihat pair fic ini… hohoho,, sudah jelas disana.

Azu-chan NaruHina : Iya, aku buat sikap Hinata lebih mirip Naruto karena aku bingung kalau menulis cerita dengan Hinata yang pemalu dan minim ekspresi. Masalahnya nanti hanya beberat ke Hinata kok. Tenang aja, persahabatan mereka akan terus terjalin sampai maut memisahkan. Hohohoho….

Naruruhina : Iya, Naruto yang nyesel karena yah,,, udah tahu perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya…

Yeojachinguexo : iya dehhh… :D

RiriHime : Salam kenal juga. Waaahhh senang kalau ada yang suka dengan karyaku… makasih ya… :D

Ramenista : okeeeyyyy…

Alluka-chan : iya naruto suka beneran ma hinata…

Ayuzawa Shia : Waahh,, nama yang familiar. Setelah aku cek,, ternyata… author yang 95% ceritanya sudah menghiburku sebelum punya akun.. hehehe… Makasih sarannya.. udah coba aku perbaiki kok. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung. Ehm, kalau boleh aku simpulkan. Untuk kata benda, dipisah (ke meja / di meja), untuk kata sifat, digabung (kesana / disana). Begitu ya? Hehehe,,, maklum nilai bahasaku di sekolah lumayan… kecil. Tapi bakal aku terima kok kritik dan sarannya, apalagi yang bermanfaat. :D

NHL : Tenang aja,,, kedepannya bakal aku usahain kok untuk scene NaruHina-nya…

Anggredta Wulan : Iya, Naruto yang nyesel… hehehe..

.

.

Ehm, maaf jika ada yang nggak kesebut karena review kembali tidak bisa dibaca. Biasalah kalau ffn lagi error.

Yang jelas aku terima kasih sama semuanya deh… see you next chap minna-san.. semoga menghibur..

Salam, Rameen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata baru saja menutup matanya saat ponselnya bergetar dan menandakan adanya satu sms yang di terima. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dia membuka dan membaca pesan itu. Singkat dan hanya gabungan dari beberapa kata.

' _Selamat malam, sayang. :) Love you!_

 _Naruto.'_

Pearl itu mengerjap dan membaca ulang isi pesan itu. Berkali-kali hingga dia harus terduduk dan memastikan jika isi pesan itu benar seperti yang dia baca. Tapi... "Sejak kapan Naruto-kun memanggilku 'sayang' dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam' ya?"

Dia bertanya sendiri. Naruto memang sering kali mengucapkan selamat malam padanya, tapi itu jika mereka sedang bertelpon sebelum tidur atau mengobrol dari jendela ke jendela. Tidak pernah mengirim sms dan dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

Hinata segera membalas pesan itu. Bukan dengan ucapan yang sama, melainkan sebuah kata heran.

' _Tumben..!'_

Tak lama, pesan lain masuk ke pondelnya.

' _Memangnya tidak boleh mengucapkan 'selamat malam' untuk pacar sendiri? Sekarang kan kita pacaran. :D'_

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kalau sudah punya pacar harus mengucapkan 'selamat malam' ya?" simpulnya dengan cepat, "Baiklah." Dia tersenyum dan mengetik pesan untuk mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada ketiga pacarnya yang lain.

' _Selamat malam, Gaara-kun. Semoga mimpi indah.'_

' _Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun. Semoga mimpi indah.'_

' _Selamat tidur –eh, kau pasti sudah tidur ya? Kalau begitu semoga mimpi indah deh. :)'_

Gadis itu terkikik senang setelah mengirim pesan itu. Dia menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi lagi-lagi tidak jadi karena ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini bukan pesan tapi sebuah panggilan. Hinata segera mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama 'Naruto' di sana.

"Hallo.. Naruto-kun.."

' _Hallo, kau belum tidur. Lalu kenapa ucapanku tidak di balas?'_

Gadis itu mengerjap dan menepuk keningnya. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada ketiga pacarnya tapi lupa membalas ucapan pacar yang mengirimkannya ucapan itu. "Uhm, maaf... aku lupa, hehehe..."

Terdengar helaan nafas di sebrang sana, _'Apa kau mengucapkan hal yang sama pada pacarmu yang lain?'_ jelas terdengar nada sinis dan cemburu dari nada itu. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Uhm," dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengirim mereka ucapan kok."

' _Kau mengirim mereka ucapan tapi lupa mengirimku ucapan? Hinata, aku ini juga pacarmu.'_ Hinata hanya menggaruk pipinya karena merasa bersalah. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan Naruto. _'Hinata, dengar! Pacarmu mungkin ada empat, tapi aku mau jadi pacarmu yang pertama. Kau harus menjadikanku orang pertama jika ada sesuatu apapun atau sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, mengerti?'_

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya,, "Kenapa begitu?"

Di sebrang sana, Naruto diam sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab, _'Karena kau pertama kali mengenalku dan aku adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan diri menjadi pacarmu. Jadi dalam urutannya aku adalah pacar pertamamu. Kau harus memberitahuku segala hal terlebih dahulu. Oke?'_

"Oh, begitu. Oke." Gadis itu menjawab senang. Dia benar-benar menganggap Naruto pacar pertamanya yang harus berada di urutan pertama.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Setidaknya kelemotan Hinata tidak terlalu buruk. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Hinata hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai pacarnya, bukan yang lain.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda itu tersentak saat Hinata memanggilnya lagi. _'Uhm, itu saja. Sudah malam, tidurlah. Oyasumi, Hime. Love you.'_

Hinata terdiam dan tidak langsung menjawab. Dia bukannya tidak mengerti bahasa inggris atau tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto. Hanya saja...

"Uhm.. oyasumi, Naruto-kun." Dia langsung memutus telponnya setelah mengucapkan itu. Tangannya terangkat ke depan dadanya dan dia menarik nafas panjang.

...jantungnya berdetak aneh.

=====.=====

Pacar(-pacar) ku by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, Au, typo, Mainstream, Don't Like Don't Flame

=====.=====

Jam istirahat di SMA Nigashi. Banyak siswa yang berebut ke kantin. Ada juga siswa yang mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Bahkan beberapa siswa dengan jabatan penting terlihat sibuk rapat di ruang OSIS. Atau beberapa siswa yang sibuk di klub mereka masing-masing. Dan macam-macam yang lainnya.

Tapi jika beralih ke area taman belakang sekolah. Empat pengeran sekolah yang di bicarakan tengah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan satu orang gadis terlihat sedang bersantai di bawah salah satu pohon. Beberapa kotak bento terlihat ada di sana dengan isi yang sudah di makan habis.

Yang berambut pirang sedang bermain games, yang berambut raven sedang membaca buku, yang berambut merah sedang mendengar musik, dan yang berambut nanas sedang tertidur dengan buku yang menutup wajahnya dan dengan kepala di atas pangkuan sang pacar. Seorang gadis yang menjadi pacar keempat pemuda itu terlihat duduk santai sambil bercerita senang dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Biasanya mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berlima, tapi karena pacar Ino sedang berlatih di ruang klub lukis untuk sebuah perlombaan. Jadilah Ino bergabung dengan mereka tanpa perduli jika ia harus menjadi nyamuk.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata-chan.." mata biru Ino melirik sinis ke arah kepala nanas yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. "Apa pacarmu yang itu tidak bisa mencari bantal lain?"

Hinata menoleh ke bawah dan kembali lagi menatap Ino dengan tersenyum. "Dia bilang dia akan lebih nyenyak kalau tidur seperti ini."

"Oh ya ampun, ini sekolah bukan hotel. Kenapa dia harus selalu tidur? Hinata, sebagai pacar kau harus menasehatinya agar tidak selalu tidur dan seharusnya memanfaatkan tempat seperti sekolah untuk belajar dan berbaur dengan teman yang lain."

Ocehan panjang Ino kepada sahabatnya belum sempat terjawab saat decakan kesal datang dari Shikamaru. "Berisik," ucapnya malas tanpa mengangkat buku dari wajanya, "Aku memanfaatkan tempat dengan tepat. Aku belajar jika di kelas. Dan sekarang sedang istirahat, taman ini juga bagus untuk tidur, jadi aku tidur. Jangan berisik!"

"Dasar kepala rusa." Ino sudah akan menggeplak kepala Shikamaru dengan mainan ponselnya saat sebuah suara membuat pandangan mereka beralih.

"Naruto!" pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan mendongak saat seorang gadis menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ini untukmu." Naruto hanya menerima sekaleng jus jeruk yang di sodorkan gadis itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya bermain games. Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Gadis itu meneguk minumannya cuek, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Amaru, aku serius. Tidak biasanya kau bergabung denganku di sekolah." Naruto membuka kaleng minuman di tangannya dan meneguk minuman itu hingga setengah. Terlihat jika dia benar-benar haus walau hanya duduk bermain games. "Ada apa?"

Amaru menggeleng dan merebut alat permainan di tangan Naruto lalu melanjutkan permainannya. "Aku hanya sedang bosan di kelas, bosan juga di dalam klub, atau bahkan sedang bosan dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Jadi aku ke sini. Memangnya tidak boleh?" dia melirik Naruto dengan pandangan sinis, "Mentang-mentang kau sedang bersantai dengan pacarmu?" ucapnya menyindir.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak dan merebut kembali permainannya. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan Amaru yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dia bahkan tidak mencoba melihat ke arah Hinata yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Jari gadis Hyuuga itu saling mencubit kecil di pangkuannya, hingga tidak sengaja terbelit ke rambut Shikamaru dan tertarik.

"Akh," Hinata tersentak dan menunduk saat Shikamaru meringis. Pemuda Nara itu menyingkirkan buku dari wajahnya dan menatap kesal ke arah Hinata. "Kenapa kau menarik rambutku?"

"Uhm, ettoo.." Hinata hanya menggigit bibirnya canggung. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap mereka tanpa suara. "Anoo.." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, batin Shikamaru.

Saat Shika melihat pearl Hinata yang terkadang melirik ke arah lain, dia mengikuti dan menemukan Naruto sebagai objek yang mungkin membuat Hinata jadi 'aneh'. Hah, dia menghela nafas dan memiringkan tubuhnya walau tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan pacarnya.

"Maaf, Shika-kun."

"Hn," Shika hanya menggumam merespon kata maaf Hinata. "Tidak apa, tapi kepalaku sedikit sakit karena kau menarik rambutnya. Jadi belai kepalaku ya." Lanjutnya dengan suara lembut dan penuh kesabaran. Sanggup membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, dan Ino melirik jijik.

Sementara Amaru hanya mendengus kesal melihat hal itu. Dia menggeser duduknya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Amaru, kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersandar saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Saat matanya melirik Hinata yang sedikit cemberut, bibir Amaru tertarik tipis.

Di tempatnya, Gaara mematikan musik di ponsel dan melepas headphone di kepalanya. "Hei," dia menatap Amaru dan saat gadis itu menatapnya, "Kau kenal Matsuri? Anak klub drama."

Amaru mengangguk, "Dia teman sekelasku. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu di mana dia sekarang? Bisa kau antarkan aku menemuinya?"

Amaru mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Naruto. "Dia ada di ruang klub, cari saja di sana."

"Aku memintamu mengantarkanku." Ucap Gaara keras kepala.

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?" Amaru menatang.

"Sudahlah Amaru, antarkan saja. Gaara itu orang yang tidak suka jika harus berkeliling sendirian. Walau di sekolah sendiri, dia jarang pergi ke bagian klub-klub ataupun gedung adik kelas." Naruto menengahi dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada games di tangannya. Membuat Amaru mendengus kesal dan terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Naruto.

"Oke, oke, ayo!" ajaknya tidak ikhlas.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Gaara dan Amaru. Sesekali tangannya membelai rambut Shika tapi juga terkadang berhenti, membuat Shika menghela nafas. "Hinata, kepalaku masih sakit."

"Ah, iya."

Naruto mulai kesal mendengar rengekan palsu sahabat nanasnya itu. Dia mematikan gamesnya dan berdiri. "Sebentar lagi bel, sebaiknya kita masuk kelas."

"Aku setuju." Seru Ino juga berdiri.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan ikut berdiri, "Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapnya dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih terduduk dan membelai rambut Shikamaru. Sebelah tangannya terkepal menahan diri. "Hinata, ayo masuk kelas."

"Uhm, i-iya.. tapi.." Hinata bingung sendiri. Dia ingin berdiri dan masuk kelas, tapi kepala Shika akan jatuh kalau dia berdiri. "Shika-kun, ayo masuk kelas." Ajaknya lembut.

"Aku masih mengantuk, biar mereka duluan saja."

Kerutan semakin nampak di kening Naruto, apalagi jika melihat Hinata yang tidak berusaha berdiri. "Ck, terserah kalian saja!" dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, "Ayo Ino." Ajakan itu hanya di tanggapi Ino dengan anggukan pelan dan ikut melangkah pergi.

Sementara di balik buku, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat tadi tatapan tajam sahabat pirangnya itu mengarah padanya. Dia menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan sang pacar dan menikmati belaian lembut di kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan sang pacar setiap kali ia dalam posisi yang sama.

=.=

=.=

Itachi bersandar di ambang pintu sambil bersiul melihat menampilan adiknya yang sudah rapi dan keren. Bibirnya tersenyum puas saat menyadari jika keluarganya di isi oleh orang-orang yang tampan dan cantik. Tidak menyesal dia lahir di keluarga Uchiha, batinnya senang.

"Adikku sangat tampan rupanya."

Sasuke melirik akan pujian yang baru saja di lontarkan sang kakak. Bukannya tersenyum dan terima kasih, dia malah memasang wajah datar yang sombong. "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau aku tampan." Itachi terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang adik.

Dia melangkah masuk dan duduk bersandar di meja belajar Sasuke. Dia meraih sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja, menampilkan lima remaja saat lulus SMP yang tersenyum senang. Pemuda berambut nanas, di sampingnya pemuda berambut pirang, di tengah seorang gadis berambut indigo, di samping gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah dan Sasuke berdiri di samping pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Itachi tersenyum saat ingat kalau dialah yang mengambil foto itu saat dia menghadiri acara kelulusan Sasuke. Teringat kembali olehnya bagaimana Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan seorang teman dan bermain dengan anak lain di luar lingkungan kediaman Uchiha. Saat Sasuke pulang dari bermain, Sasuke terdiam kaku karena sang Ayah yang duduk di ruang tamu memandangnya dingin.

Hampir saja Sasuke menangis kalau Itachi tidak segera datang dan mengajaknya ke dapur karena Ibu mereka menyiapkan cemilan sore. Saat itu, Itachi sama sekali tidak menyesal akan keputusannya yang membiarkan Sasuke bermain keluar. Terbukti sukses saat Sasuke bercerita riang tentang teman-teman barunya di meja makan malam harinya. Walau awalnya Sasuke ragu untuk bercerita karena ada Ayah mereka, tapi akhirnya dia bercerita juga karena tidak menerima protesan dari Ayahnya yang saat itu hanya diam.

"Ada apa?" Satu pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Itachi tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau akan duduk lama di kamarku sebelum membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Kali ini ada apa?"

Itachi tersenyum menyadari bagaimana sang adik dapat membaca dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dia memandang lagi foto di tangannya dan mengelus foto sang adik di sana. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat, tapi dia langsung melanjutkan. "Tapi aku cukup kaget karena akhirnya kau berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan."

Sasuke mendengus karena tahu bukan itu hal yang sebenarnya ingin di katakan sang kakak. Tapi dia tidak memaksa. "Kau tahu ini hanya sebuah permainan."

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana permainan konyol kalian bisa membuat kalian berempat menjadi pacar Hinata."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan duduk di ranjang. "Hinata yang menjadi bos dan dia ingin kami mencarikannya pacar. Tapi –"

"Tapi kalian yang mengidap penyakit friend complex tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun untuk menjaga Hinata." Potong Itachi cepat dengan senyum jahil.

Sasuke mendelik, "Aku tidak sakit dan penyakit seperti itu tidak ada di dunia." Sasuke membuang muka saat Itachi terkekeh puas. "Kami hanya tidak ingin dia mendapat orang yang tidak baik."

"Walaupun begitu, kenapa kalian berempat mengajukan diri. Memangnya tidak bisa jika salah satu saja?"

"Saat satu orang menjadi bos, maka yang lain harus menjalani apa yang di inginkan bos. Kau tahu akan hal itu."

Itachi mencibir, "Itu tetap tidak masuk akal. Kalian tidak memikirkan pendangan orang-orang terhadap Hinata?"

"Kami sudah selesai dengan hal itu dan kau tidak perlu tahu detailnya."

Itachi mengangguk menyerah. "Tapi Sasuke," Itachi menaruh bingkai foto di tangannya ke atas meja, "Kenapa kalian tidak memberikan Hinata untukku saja? Bukankah aku pria yang baik dan bisa di percaya? Selain itu ak –" bruk... Itachi terdiam saat sebuah bantal hampir mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Kau. Orang. Terakhir. Dalam. Daftar." Desis Sasuke dengan sorot pandangan tajam. Membuat Itachi meringis. Dirinya yang merupakan orang dalam yang sudah lama mengenal saja di jadikan orang terakhir dalam daftar yang di percaya untuk melindungi Hinata atau menjadi pasangan Hinata, jadi siapa orang di urutan pertama? Itachi menggeleng prihatin akan masa depan gadis Hyuuga itu. Entah usia berapa gadis itu akan menikah kalau keluarga, kakak, dan teman-temannya saja sudah menjadi penghalang tertinggi dalam hidupnya untuk menemukan kekasih hati. "Sudahlah, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dalam hati Itachi sedikit mengutuk kepekaan Sasuke. Padahal dia sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hah, sulung Uchiha itu menghela nafas. "Bukankah kau akan pergi kencan dengan Hinata? Kemana kalian akan berkencan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Itachi, dan berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Pria 25 tahun bernama Itachi itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Bukan hal penting. Sudahlah, pergi saja dan nikmati kencanmu hari ini." Itachi segera keluar dan menutup pintu setelah mengatakan itu. Raut wajahnya berubah datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Terdiam beberapa saat dengan pikirannya, setelah itu barulah ia ingin melangkah pergi. Tapi langkah pertamanya terhenti saat sang Ayah sudah ada tak jauh darinya, berdiri dengan pandangan angkuh yang mampu di artikan Itachi sebagai pandangan menuntut akan suatu hal.

"Kau tahu kondisinya semakin buruk. Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

Itachi mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar perkataan dengan nada dingin dari sang Ayah. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Itachi menjawab singkat.

"Itachi –"

"Aku masih mampu." Sela Itachi cepat, "Aku masih mampu mengatasinya sendiri. Ayah sudah janji padaku tentang itu." Lanjutnya cepat penuh dengan keyakinan. Membuat Uchiha Fugaku hanya terdiam kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa kata.

Itachi memejamkan matanya setelah sang Ayah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia melirik sejenak ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke dan menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali melangkah pergi.

=.=

=.=

Kepala Hinata meneleng, melihat kesamping dengan alis terangkat. Dia menarik nafas dalam, sesekali kakinya yang bergantung di kursi ia goyangkan depan belakang layaknya anak kecil. Mata pearlnya mengelilingi lingkungan sekitar sebelum kembali lagi menatap orang yang duduk disampingnya. Terus begitu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ia bosan, Sasuke yang menjadi teman kencannya hari ini lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Bibirnya mengerucut setiap kali menoleh dan wajah datar Sasukelah yang ia dapati. Mereka bahkan belum pergi kemana-mana. Awalnya mereka ingin menonton, tapi karena tidak tahu jadwal, keduanya kehabisan tiket dan berakhir duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan bioskop dalam mall yang saat itu mereka kunjungi. Sungguh kencan yang berakhir tragis.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memanggil tapi pemuda raven itu masih tetap diam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin menekuk. "Sasuke-kuuuunn.." saat suaranya mulai meninggi dengan nada rengekan, barulah Sasuke sadar dan menoleh. Bingung mendapati raut cemberut sang pacar.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kita sedang kencan, tapi kenapa kita duduk saja disini? Dan kau hanya diam saja dari tadi."

Sasuke mengerjap dan menghela nafas saat sadar jika dia terlalu larut kepikiran tentang Itachi tadi, sampai melupakan Hinata yang ada disisinya. "Maaf," ucapnya kemudian, mata onyx-nya mengeliling dan berhenti pada satu cafe yang satu lantai dengan bioskop itu. "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju, daripada harus seharian duduk disana?

Keduanya pergi dan menempati satu meja di cafe itu, memesan minuman saat seorang pelayan datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk memesan minuman dulu, baru nanti makanannya menyusul. Ditambah satu cup es krim yang di pesan oleh Hinata.

Tak lama, pesanan itu datang, membuat wajah menekuk Hinata tergantikan dengan wajah sumringah antusias melihat es krim pesanannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat respon lucu pacarnya itu.

"Hm, enaaakk..." Hinata menggumam puas saat es krim itu terasa meleleh dimulutnya. "Sasuke-kun, kau mau coba?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan sorot mata memperingati. Jelas Hinata tahu arti tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan agar Hinata jangan memaksa akan sesuatu yang sudah sama-sama mereka ketahui. Sasuke tidak suka es krim. Itu adalah fakta penting dalam kelompok sahabat mereka.

Hinata mencibir saat melihat tatapan itu.

"Teme? Hinata?"

Keduanya menoleh saat panggilan itu terdengar. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang lebih dulu membuka suara. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menundudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata. Sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe? Kau tahu kalau hari ini Hinata itu teman kencanku? Apa kau mau menjadi nyamuk disini?"

"Nyamuk?" Hinata bertanya bingung yang di abaikan oleh kedua pemuda disana. Naruto hanya mendengus cuek lalu mencomot es krim Hinata.

"Hm, ini enak. Es krimnya sangat enak."

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya senang, "Aku setuju, tadi aku juga menyuruh Sasuke-kun untuk mencobanya tapi dia tidak mau, padahal es krim ini sangat enak kan?"

Naruto terkekeh sambil memasukan lagi sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. "Teme itu jangan di kasih es krim."

"Lalu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu bagusnya di kasih obat China, dia pasti suka."

Hinata tertegun dan segera menoleh untuk menanyakan hal itu benar atau tidak, tapi mulutnya yang terbuka ingin bertanya langsung tertutup saat melihat Sasuke mendelik memperingatkan. Mencegah keluarnya pertanyaan bodoh dari mulut Hinata karena omongan konyol dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihat Hinata terdiam dan menduduk segera melirik Sasuke, dan kembali terkekeh melihat wajah 'cemberut' sahabat ravennya itu.

Naruto memang sering sekali mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang akan dianggap serius oleh Hinata, dan gadis itu akan langsung menanyakannya dengan yang lain dan hal itu membuat repot orang yang ditanyanya, dalam hal itu sudah jelas kalau orang yang jadi tempat Hinata bertanya adalah Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shika. Pertanyaan polos Hinata tak jarang membuat ketiganya frustasi. Dan itu cukup lucu bagi Naruto.

"Ah," suara lain menginterupsi suasana ketiga sahabat itu. "Apa kita akan melakukan double date, Naruto?"

Hinata mengerjap, merasa kembali tidak suka akan perkataan seorang gadis berambut merah gelap yang baru saja datang itu. Jelas Hinata mengerti arti dari double date, itu hanya bahasa inggris yang artinya kencan ganda. Kalau dia kencan dengan Sasuke, berarti Naruto... dengan gadis itu?

"Apa yang kau katakan, Amaru?" Naruto bersuara dan menyuruh Amaru duduk di sampingnya. "Kita hanya makan siang biasa, bukan kencan."

"Apa bedanya, toh orang-orang juga tidak perduli apapun namanya." Jawab gadis bernama Amaru itu cuek.

"Oh ya, kalian tidak keberatankan kalau kami gabung?" Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Aku dan Amaru kebetulan sedang ingin makan siang bersama dan bertemu kalian."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke menyesap minumannya. Sementara disisi lain, Hinata hanya diam dan menatap Naruto serta Amaru secara bergantian.

"Apa kalian sering keluar bersama?" dia bertanya tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa tidak suka jika membayangkan Naruto sering keluar dengan Amaru. Selama ini, yang Hinata tahu Naruto hanya akan keluar bersamanya atau mereka keluar berlima. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto juga sering keluar dengan orang yang bahkan baru saja diketahuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto melirik diam, tidak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Justru dia entah kenapa merasa tertarik dengan ekspresi Hinata saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kami memang sering keluar bersama kalau Naruto sedang bosan masakanku di rumah." Jawab Amaru dengan santai sambil meraih buku menu. Tidak perduli dengan kernyitan Sasuke dan tatapan tidak percaya dari Hinata. "Hm, Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan? Aku sudah lapar."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Amaru sudah lebih dulu memanggil pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" tanya pelayan cafe itu ramah.

"Aku pesan yang ini," Sasuke lebih dulu memesan, dia menoleh pada Hinata dan juga bertanya, "Kalau kau mau memesan apa, Hinata?"

"Spagetti," jawab Hinata pelan tanpa semangat, "Tanpa sambal tapi banyakin saus."

"Apa disini menyediakan ramen?" tanya Naruto menyambung.

"Benar, kami juga menyediakan ramen disini. Apa Anda mau memesan ramen?"

"Ya, aku pesan itu saja." Putus Naruto dengan senang karena masih bisa bertemu makanan kesukaannya walau tidak ke kedai langganannya.

"Kalau aku pesan Spagetti yang sama dengan gadis itu, tapi punyaku banyakin sambal. Aku ingin makanan yang sangat pedas." Sambung Amaru dengan tersenyum ramah. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka dan permisi pergi.

Sambil menunggu, mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis itu hanya fokus pada es krim di depannya tanpa berniat bergabung dengan obrolan yang pasti tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku ke belakang sebentar." Amaru berdiri dan pamit pergi.

Tak lama saat Amaru kembali, pelayan datang dan menyajikan makanan pesanan mereka.

"Wah, ramen disini lumayan enak juga. Walau masih enak ramen buatan paman di kedai Ichiraku." Ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah agar tak menyinggung siapapun pegawai cafe disana.

"Oh ya, aku boleh mencobanya kan?" Amaru tanpa ijin langsung mencoba ramen milik Naruto dengan wajah berbinar, "Ini memang enak, walau kurasa masih enak ramen buatanku."

"Kau ini, mengambil seenaknya saja makanan orang." Protes Naruto tidak suka, tapi Amaru hanya mengangkat bahu tak perduli.

Sementara Hinata, dia melihat hal itu dengan bibir bawah yang maju. Dengan kasar dia mengambil spagetinya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, sempat tersentak saat rasa pedas menjalar di lidahnya. Tapi rasa kesal membuatnya hanya diam dan memasukan lagi dan lagi spageti itu kedalam mulutnya. Matanya terasa panas dan mulai berair, entah karena rasa pedas atau karena hal lain. Dia mulai bernafas melalui mulut karena lidahnya terasa terbakar tapi interaksi Naruto dan Amaru membuatnya tetap memakan makanannya dalam diam.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan dengan nada panik dari Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh dengan helaan nafas yang cepat. "Astaga, bibir dan wajahmu merah. Kau kenapa?"

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" Naruto ikut menimbrung khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng, bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar menahan pedas. "Hanya,, shh haa.. pedas.. sshh haa.. pedas.."

"Pedas?" tanya Sasuke aneh dan segera meraih minumnya lalu memberikannya pada Hinata.  
"Minumlah ini." Sementara Hinata menghabiskan minumannya, Sasuke mencicip sedikit spageti Hinata dan tersedak karena rasa pedas yang langsung mengena di tenggorokkan. Membuatnya ikut meraih minuman lain dan meminumnya cepat.

"Hah,,, hah,," nafas Hinata memburu setelah menghabiskan segelas minuman tapi rasa pedas itu masih terasa.

"Kenapa kau bisa kepedasan? Bukankah kau tidak tahan pedas?" Naruto masih bertanya panik.

"Spagetti," Sasuke membuka suara, membuat yang lainnya menoleh. "Spagettinya sangat pedas, bukan hanya dari sambal tapi juga bumbu yang di pakai langsung pedas ke tenggorokkan." Jelasnya singkat.

Naruto terbelalak saat melirik piring Hinata setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, jika makanan itu memang sepedas itu lalu kenapa Hinata masih memakannya bahkan sampai lebih dari setengahnya? "Bukankah kau tidak tahan pedas, Hinata? Bagaimana bisa kau hampir menghabiskannya?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Selain karena lidah dan bibirnya masih terasa panas, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menahannya sekuat itu. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung berhenti kalau makanannya sudah terasa pedas. Hinata tidak mengerti, yang dia tahu, dia hanya merasa kesal tadi dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah menegur wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi... kenapa punyaku tidak pedas sedikitpun?" mereka menoleh saat Amaru ikut bersuara. "Aku memesan spagetti yang sangat pedas tadi, tapi punyaku tidak terasa pedas. Kukira cafe ini memang tidak terlalu baik dalam rasa pedas, makanya aku hanya diam. Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa sampai kepedasan seperti itu? Sebegitunyakah dia tidak tahan pedas?"

Sasuke menyipit, "Hinata tidak selemah itu, tapi makanan ini memang sangat pedas."

"Apa mungkin tertukar?" kesimpulan yang Naruto ambil membuat mereka tersentak dan diam sesaat. "Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Hinata." Dia berdiri dan merapikan sedikit bajunya, "Ayo aku antar pulang!"

"What? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku disini kan, Naruto?" Amaru protes seketika saat tawaran Naruto terdengar. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi menekuk alisnya tidak suka.

"Hinata teman kencanku hari ini, Dobe. Jadi aku bisa mengantarnya pulang." Sasuke berdiri dan membantu Hinata ikut berdiri. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, keduanya langsung melangkah pergi setelah Sasuke menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Naruto hanya terdiam di tempatnya menerima fakta barusan. Tangannya terkepal tidak suka setiap kali Sasuke bilang kalau Hinata adalah teman kencannya. Pemuda itu ingin sekali berteriak dan bilang kalau hanya dia yang boleh jadi teman kencan gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi kenyataan kalau bukan hanya dia yang berstatus pacar Hinata, membuatnya hanya diam di tempat.

Sementara itu...

 _Flashback_

 _Amaru berjalan dan menghampiri seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan untuknya dan orang-orang yang se-meja dengannya. Dia menghampiri pelayan itu dengan tersenyum senang. "Apa itu makanan untuk meja yang di sudut?" tanyanya ramah dan pelayan itu hanya mengangguk. "Wah, sepertinya spagetiku akan sangat enak. Tidak pedaskan? Aku tidak terlalu suka pedas."_

" _Oh, pesanan Anda yang tidak pedas? Kami sudah menyediakan yang pas sesuai pesanan." Jawab pelayan itu ramah._

 _Amaru mengangguk dan berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke kursinya, tak jauh di belakangnya, pelayan itu mengikuti._

 _Karena yang menerima pesanan dan yang mengantar makanan itu berbeda orang, tentu saja pelayan itu akan langsung mengira bahwa spageti yang tidak pedas adalah milik Amaru sementara yang pedas milik Hinata. Itulah yang disajikan pelayan itu sesuai pesanan yang ia ketahui._

 _End flashback_

...Amaru tersenyum dan dengan santai kembali memakan spagetinya. Gadis itu jelas menyadari apa yang membuat Hinata terus memakan spagetinya tanpa sadar. Dia memang sengaja bersikap seolah-olah sangat dekat dengan Naruto, dan tadaaaa... dugaannya tepat. Gadis Hyuuga itu kesal walau Hinata sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

=.=

=.=

Buk buk buk...

Suara bantal yang dipukul berulang kali terdengar dari kamar Hinata. Jelas itu adalah ulah dari pemilik kamar yang saat itu terlihat sangat kesal hingga melampiaskannya pada sebuah bantal berbentuk hati pemberian Naruto di ulangtahunnya yang ke enam belas.

"Dasar Naruto-kun menyebalkan," ucapnya dengan geram, "Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita tentang Amaru sebelumnya? Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa gadis itu dan apa hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dekat."

Gerutuan itu sudah terdengar berulang kali dari sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi tak urung juga menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Hinata tidak suka jika ia tidak mengetahui apapun. Apa saja yang dia tidak tahu, dia akan langsung menanyakannya. Dan saat dia tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang sering ditemui Naruto, dia merasa kalau Naruto menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Padahal dia sendiri selalu menceritakan apapun pada Naruto.

"Menyebalkan... menyebalkan... menyebalkan..."

Cklek

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" seorang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, menyela dengan cepat gerutuan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menoleh dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Hinata mendengus dan membuang muka kesamping sembari mendekap bantal tadi di dadanya.

Orang tadi hanya tersenyum geli melihat hal itu dan berjalan mendekat, mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, disamping Hinata yang masih berbaring disana. "Kau kenapa sih? Apa kau sedang kesal padaku?" Hinata diam dan semakin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. "Maaf deh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bilang apa salahku."

Hinata menoleh menatap orang itu dengan mata menyipit, "Siapa Amaru?"

"Adik kelas, adik kelas kita." Jawab Naruto singkat dan menerima tatapan tajam Hinata, seolah menuntut hal yang lebih. Sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu mengangkat alis dengan tersenyum. Saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjelaskan lebih detail, Hinata kembali membuang mukanya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menangkup pipi Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau tahu Paman Jiraya kan?" tanyanya mulai menjelaskan, Hinata mengangguk, "Amaru adalah yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan seseorang yang menjadi gurunya. Dan mereka tinggal di dekat rumah Paman Jiraya.

"Aku mengenalnya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, setelah seminggu kami saling kenal, gurunya meninggal dan saat itu aku yang menghibur serta menemaninya. Karena hal itu, sekarang dia tinggal sendirian di rumahnya jadi aku sesekali datang kesana agar dia tidak kesepian."

Hinata mengendurkan wajah cemberutnya dan berkedip, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita sebelum ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita?" pancing Naruto sambil membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

Mulut Hinata terbuka tapi dia tetap diam, pearlnya melirik kearah lain untuk memikirkan alasan kenapa Naruto harus bercerita hal itu padanya. "Karena," tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, "Karena kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku juga ingin tahu."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya menghela nafas mengalah, percuma juga dia memaksa Hinata untuk mengatakan hal yang dia harapkan. Toh Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin tahu tentang Amaru.

"Jadi kau kesal padaku karena aku tidak menceritakan tentang Amaru?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kenapa kau bisa kesal?" pancingnya lagi dengan hal yang lebih mudah.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi kalian sangat dekat. Aku tidak suka."

"Sekarang kau sudah mengenal dan tahu tentangnya kan? Apa sekarang kau tidak akan kesal lagi kalau aku dekat dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi mulut Hinata terbuka tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia berkedip bingung untuk menjawabnya, apa dia tidak akan kesal lagi? Mana dia tahu kesal atau tidak, walaupun hanya dengan membayangkan Naruto dekat dengan Amaru sekarang saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

Karena Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab yang diartikan Naruto kalau gadis itu kembali bingung, Naruto akhirnya kembali menghela nafas mengalah. Dia kembali mempertemukan tatapan mereka dan mengusap pelan pipi gembil itu, "Lain kali, saat kau merasakan sesuatu, kau harus tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan saat kau sudah tahu, kau harus memikirkan kenapa hal itu bisa menjadi penyebab apa yang kau rasakan."

Hinata mengedip dua kali, "Maksudnya?"

"Seperti sekarang. Kau harus tahu kenapa kau kesal padaku, dan saat kau sudah tahu kalau kau kesal padaku karena aku tidak menceritakan soal Amaru, kau harus memikirkannya lagi kenapa hal itu bisa membuatmu kesal. Mungkin karena kau tidak suka aku bersamanya, dan kenapa kau tidak suka melihatku bersamanya? Semua itu harus kau pikirkan lebih dulu, oke?"

Penjelasan itu sudah jelas Naruto maksudkan agar Hinata tahu kalau apa yang dirasakan gadis itu adalah rasa cemburu karena melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Amaru. Tapi karena melihat wajah Hinata yang masih menekuk bingung, Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah yang kembali cemberut, "Naruto-kun, aku sudah besar. Jangan bertanya seperti itu seolah aku ini anak SD."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya dan dia ikut berbaring menyamping dengan satu tangan yang menopang kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata menatap dirinya dan genggaman tangan mereka secara bergantian. Ekspresinya biasa karena mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal itu.

Seperti saat dia bilang ke Shikamaru kalau dia sudah biasa bersandar di bahu Naruto. Banyak hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan dengan Naruto, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau hal-hal itu hanya mereka lakukan saat berdua, atau bisa juga diartikan jika Naruto membuat suasana itu saat mereka hanya berdua.

Gadis Hyuuga itu membalas genggaman tangan sang kekasih. Lama mereka hanya terdiam. Naruto yang memandang wajah Hinata, dan Hinata yang memandang langit-langit.

3 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit...

Mata pearl Hinata perlahan terpejam dan membawanya ke dunia mimpi. Membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar. Dengan hati-hati dia melepaskan tangan Hinata dan memposisikan bantal pemberiannya agar dapat dipeluk oleh Hinata. Menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. Wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup mesra pipi gembil yang terasa menggemaskan milik Hinata, kekasihnya, cintanya.

Setelah itu barulah ia dengan perlahan menuruni ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

Blam

Saat pintu itu ditutupnya perlahan, sapphirenya melihat sosok Neji yang berdiri bersandar di dinding depan kamar Hinata. "Neji?"

Pria berambut coklat itu menoleh dan menatapnya datar. "Kemarin Hinata menanyakan tentang apa itu rasa cemburu."

"Dia menanyakannya? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Hanya hasil dari obrolannya dengan Ino." Neji berdiri tegak menghadapnya dengan tangan di saku celana. "Aku sudah menjelaskan seadanya pada Hinata. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Hinata tidak akan mudah memahami jika tentang hal seperti itu. Jadi, disaat dia merasakan hal itu, jelaskan padanya secara langsung tentang apa perasaan yang dia rasakan itu. Hm?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjelaskan?"

Neji tersenyum tipis dan berbalik pergi, "Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya merasa begitu." Ucapan yang Neji katakan saat posisinya sudah jauh tapi samar didengar Naruto.

Sapphire itu melirik pintu sampingnya yang tertutup dengan pandangan tak bermakna. "Hinata cemburu? Apa dia menyukaiku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Selanjutnya, senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu sadar kalau kau menyukaiku, Hinata. Hanya aku. Dan saat itu terjadi, akan kurebut kau dari ketiga pacarmu yang lain."

Dia berjalan pergi dengan sorot mata mengkilat. "Kau hanya milikku." Desisinya pelan.

=.=

=.=

= to be continued =

=.=

.

.

Selesai... Aku ikutin saran temen yang bilang kalau buat judul pake bahasa indonesia aja biar terasa unik. Lagian inikan FNI. Gitu katanya, jadi aku ganti judul dan kedepannya mungkin aku akan selalu pake judul bahasa indonesia aja kecuali beberapa kata inggris yang udah umum.

Spesial thanks to :

Guchan : unik? Kayak barang antik ya? Hehehe... belum tahu juga fic ini bakal panjang atau nggak. Kalau readers kelihatan bosen, ya bakal aku singkatin aja. Insya allah nggak akan hiatus kok... sampai entar kalau udah nikah.

Mi NaruHina : tenang aja, walau nanti Hina sedikit di bully, kan ada empat pacarnya yang siap sedia belain...

Hanayou70 : jangan suka senyum sendiri, iya ini udah update lagi..

Andreas sam28 : diminta update kilat eh malah lama updatenya... semoga masih nungguin deh..

Ana : Hinata mah, mau pintar, mau lemot, tetap aja lucu.. betul?

BrotherHeart : Itulah makanya aku mau kasih dia pelajaran. Plus biar pembaca nggak terlalu memanjakan seseorang dalam hidupnya... #yah,,, malah sok nasehat... authornya sok tahu ni.. hehehe..

Wid-wid : Iya, inikan fic NH, udah pasti hinanya bakal suka sama naru. Ehm, penulis? Nggak kok, aku emang pernah sekali ngirim novel ke percetakan, tapi di tolak. Sejak itu aku nggak pernah nulis novel lagi. Paling cerpen, dan beberapa udah aku up di loker seni. Beberapa juga pernah aku tampilkan di blog, tapi blognya udah aku tutup... hehehe... dan sejak tahun lalu, aku fokus ke ff..

Kurumi Keiko : siiipp..

LuluK-chan473 : Oke, makasih atas semangatnya..

Muri Rini : Hina udah mulai suka tapi karena lemot jadi nggak nyadar... aku usahakan selalu up cepet deh kedepannya..

Guest : Gregetan? Baguslah aku berhasil... di fic kali ini aku nggak akan buat Hina seolah seorang dewi yang sempurna... setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan kan?

Baby-Damn : oh,,, guest diatas itu kamu ya...?!

fdbnm7 : Iya, konfliknya mulai ada. Ehm,, mau konflik yang ringan or berat?

Yudi arata : So pastilah sasu, gaara, ma shika punya psangan... kan kasian kalau mereka tetep jomblo... hohohoho... hinata akan dapat pelajaran yang banyak dan bagus dari kedekatan Naruto dan Amaru... walau dengan sedikit air mata...

Sukanyaanimesamakpop : oke oke oke

Muham96 : Dan semoga tetap tidak ada keluhan kedepannya... iya, ide fic ini juga karena aku sempat penasaran kalau Hinata dibuat banyak jadian sama cewek. Kan biasanya dia terus yang terluka kalau misalnya diduain sama pacarnya... jadi di fic ini aku buat dia yang nge-empatin pacar-pacarnya... tapi tetap ada konsekuensinya kan..

Hinataholic : emanggg...

Kurotsuhi mangetsu : Hinata emang suka buat ramen, tapi Rameen lebih suka buat karakter Hinata... apalagi buat Hinata jadi ngegemesin bin ngeselin bin nyenengin bin senyumin bin bin bin lainnya...

Ozel-Hime : Amiiinnn,,, semoga sehat selalu ya? Tapi sekarang aku malah kayaknya mau flu deh.. hah,, tenggorokkan sakit banget lagi.. doain aja semoga nggak terlalu down.. oke?

Namelia : iya tuh si Hinata payah ya... #DiJyuukenHinata..

Anggredta Wulan : Gitu deh, Shika itu kan chara faforitku jadi bakal tetap selalu aku buat jenius dong... hahaha... dan karena Hinata adalah chara kesayanganku jadi akan kuberi dia pelajaran agar menjadi lebih baik lagi.. kalo Amaru sih dia emang udah tahu perasaan Naru ke Hina makanya dia jadi kesal karena Hina nyakitin Naru..

Yy : makanya jangan tidur mulu, kan jadinya ketinggalan fic Rameen yang kece badai ini... #AuthorLagiNarsisLoh... hehehe... iya, banyak yang minta cerita ini, jadi aku tulis duluan yang ini. Setelah ini baru yang lain sesuai urutan permintaa readers kemarin..

Ramenista : Iyalah endingnya NH, kan fic NH... kalau moment NH-nya ntar aku tambahin deh... oke oke oke?!

.

.

Maksih semuanya atas dukungan dan juga doanya... semoga aku tetap ada mood buat terus lanjut nulis...

Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan..

Salam, Rameen


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.15 pagi saat Sasuke terbangun dan merasa tenggorokkannya kering. Air minum yang tidak tersedia di nakas samping ranjangnya membuat pemuda itu harus rela berjalan menuju dapur.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara mobil yang baru saja terparkir di halaman. Siapa yang baru pulang sepagi ini? Itulah yang ia tanyakan dalam hati. Penasaran, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Langsung membukanya begitu melihat Itachi yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek

"Oh, Tadaima Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab salam itu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Itachi yang terkesan berantakan. Jasnya yang tak terpakai, kemeja yang berantakan dengan ikatan dasi longgar, raut wajah lelah dan ikatan rambut yang tak serapi biasanya.

"Kau baru pulang? Jam dua pagi?" tanya Sasuke cukup kaget. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Itachi suka pulang semalam itu. Yang biasanya ia tahu, keluarganya sudah berkumpul saat makan malam atau paling lambat jam sebelas malam keluarganya sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak adiknya sambil melangkah masuk. "Begitulah, ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Jawabnya santai dan mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang keluarga.

Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan mengikuti kakaknya, tapi dia tidak duduk melainkan ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas air. Dia kembali dan memberikan satu gelas air untuk sang kakak yang langsung di tanggapi ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman dari Itachi.

"Kau tidak boleh memforsir tubuhmu. Kau itu sudah hampir tua."

Itachi hampir tersedak karena menahan tawa. Adiknya itu selalu saja bisa 'memujinya' dengan baik. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Sasuke. Tapi aku baru 25 tahun." Sulung Uchiha itu menaruh gelas kosong di meja dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidur dulu. Kau juga harus kembali tidur."

"Apa ada masalah di perusahaan?" ucapan Sasuke membuat langkah Itachi berhenti. "Kudengar kau akan pergi ke Inggris minggu depan?"

Itachi berbalik dan tersenyum, "Kau tahu aku suka jalan-jalan. Yah, pekerjaan hanya alasan agar aku bisa bersantai." Setelah itu Itachi berjalan ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan kerutan di dahi sang adik.

Sebagai Uchiha, tentu Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah dibodohi. Dia jelas tahu ada yang di sembunyikan Itachi. Tidak mungkin Itachi akan berlibur saat dia harus pulang lembur karena pekerjaan.

"Kau buruk dalam berbohong, baka Aniki." Gumamnya pelan.

=====.=====

Pacar(-pacar) Ku by Rameen

Naruto by Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : OOC, Au, Typos, NaruHina fic, Mainstream, Don't Like Don't Flame

=====.=====

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setengah jam kemudian. Mengernyit saat melihat pintu kamar kakaknya terbuka sedikit. Dia berjalan masuk dan terdiam melihat Itachi terbaring di ranjang dengan penampilan yang masih sama.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke dengan pelan membenarkan posisi kakaknya. Menaikkan kaki Itachi ke ranjang dan melepas sepatu yang masih terpakai. Ia menyelimuti Itachi lalu meraih tas kerja yang tergeletak di lantai.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja kerja Itachi untuk menaruh tasnya, tapi saat selembar kertas terjatuh dari atas meja, langkahnya terhenti. Dia sedikit menunduk meraih kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas. Seperkian detik dia terdiam, raut wajahnya tetap datar walau terdapat sorot keterkejutan dari onyx matanya.

Kepalanya menoleh menatap Itachi yang tetap tertidur pulas, dia segera berpegangan pada ujung meja saat nafas yang tanpa sengaja ia tahan membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Sudah ia duga pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Itachi. Dan kakaknya itu terlalu bodoh jika menganggap Sasuke tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Tanpa suara dia menaruh kembali kertas itu keatas meja dan menaruh juga tas Itachi disana. Setelah memperhatikan wajah Itachi beberapa saat, barulah ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Apa kau melakukannya sendiri selama ini? Hanya demi aku?" tanyanya pada keheningan malam. "Dasar kakak bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh."

=.=

=.=

Bruk

Hinata mundur selangkah saat tubuhnya terdorong kesamping hingga buku di tangannya terjatuh. Dia menoleh dan mendapati tiga siswi yang tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak nyaman, senyum yang seolah ingin menantangnya berkelahi. Hinata mengabaikan hal itu dan menunduk untuk meraih bukunya. Tapi belum sampai tangannya meraih buku itu, tendangan kecil membuat buku itu menjauh.

Dia kembali mendongak kearah siswi yang menendang buku itu. Tapi selanjutnya dia hanya diam dan kembali bergerak untuk meraih bukunya.

"Dasar bodoh." Satu ejekan meluncur ke gendang telinganya.

"Tidak perlu di beritahu, semua orang juga sudah tahu fakta itu." Siswi lain merespon perkataan temannya. "Dia hanya gadis tidak tahu malu yang sok jadi playgirl."

"Ada ya, gadis yang sok polos tapi berhasil mempermainkan hati pria dengan mudah?"

Hinata berdiri dan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti akan perkataan-perkataan itu. Apalagi saat ketiga siswi itu tertawa mengejeknya. Dia menoleh kesekelilingnya, mencoba mencari orang lain yang mungkin menjadi objek pembicaraan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dia. Jadi para siswi itu pasti berbicara dengannya dan mengejeknya kan?

"Apa maksud kalian?" akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Satu siswi berambut hitam maju mendekat, "Dengar ya, selama ini kami hanya diam karena kami tahu kau sudah menjadi sahabat para pengeran kami sejak lama. Tapi kau malah seenaknya mempermainkan mereka."

"Me-mempermainkan? Aku... tidak mengerti." Hinata jujur, dia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan para siswi itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" siswi lain bertanya, "Kalau begitu tunggu saja pelajaran dari siswi lain yang akan membuatmu mengerti." Ketiga siswi itu melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Meninggalkan Hinata terdiam semakin bingung.

Pelajaran apa yang dimaksud? Tanya gadis Hyuuga itu dalam hati.

"Hinata!"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh saat suara Ino terdengar, dia hanya menatap datar sahabat pirangnya yang berjalan mendekat. "Hei, maaf aku lama." Ucap Ino dengan tersenyum kikuk. Tadi dia bilang ke Hinata kalau ingin bertemu Sai sebentar, tapi karena ada 'sedikit keperluan', dia jadi lama.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam memandangnya, Ino mengernyit bingung. "Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Ino-chan, apa..." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ragu, "...apa aku... sangat bodoh?"

"Hah?" giliran Ino yang terdiam. Dia bingung kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Maksudmu apa, Hinata?"

Hinata melirik kearah pintu yang menjadi tempat para siswi tadi menghilang dengan tatapan kosong, "Tadi ada siswi lain yang bilang kalau aku ini bodoh dan mudah mempermainkan orang. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, jadi mereka bilang akan memberiku pelajaran. Memangnya kenapa mereka sampai harus mengajariku?"

Mata biru Ino melebar, dia tidak bodoh. Para siswi yang disebut Hinata tadi pasti memang berniat menganggu Hinata karena tidak suka akan status gadis Hyuuga itu yang mempunyai empat pacar. Ino mengerti situasinya, tapi orang lain pasti akan berpikiran kalau Hinata seorang playgirl yang suka mempermainkan pria, contohnya para siswi tadi. Dan pelajaran yang dimaksud adalah...

"Hinata," Ino segera memegang bahu gadis Hyuuga itu. "Mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati oke? Kau tidak boleh sendirian, kau harus selalu minta di temani oke?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ino tidak menjawab dan menghela nafas. Ino juga sedikit ragu. Dia takut dia hanya terlalu berlebihan menganggap kata-kata siswi tadi sebagai ancaman bully kepada Hinata. Tapi tidak salah jika dia mengantisipasikan?

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau tidak boleh sendirian lagi. Hm? Sekarang ayo kita ke kantin saja." Ajaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku bawa bekal," ucap Hinata cepat. "Tadi Naruto-kun memintaku untuk membawa bekal agar kami bisa memakannya bersama."

Ino menoleh dan menaikan alisnya, "Jadi kau mau kencan dengan Naruto di sekolah?"

"Memangnya makan bekal berdua bisa disebut kencan?"

"Err... tidak juga sih." Ino menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Jangan sampai dia memberi penjelasan yang salah. Bisa gawat.

"Eitt..." Ino segera menarik tangan Hinata saat gadis Hyuuga itu hampir saja bertabrakan dengan orang ketika mereka melewati belokan koridor.

"Kalian tidak apa?"

Ino dan Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa sensei. Maaf, aku hampir menabrak sensei." Ucap Hinata dengan ramah.

Seorang perempuan muda yang dipanggil sensei itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tidak apa, lain kali hati-hati ya. Sensei pergi dulu."

Kedua gadis kelas tiga itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian guru mereka.

"Saara-sensei sangat cantik ya, baik pula." Gumam Ino dan disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. "Dia pasti akan menjadi guru yang baik nantinya. Sekarang saja dia sudah bisa menguasai materi dan teknik mengajar yang baik walau baru magang."

Mereka kembali berjalan bersama, "Iya, padahal Saara-sensei baru 20 tahun. Dia pasti sangat pintar." Tanggap Hinata menimpali.

=.=

=.=

Naruto tersenyum senang saat akhirnya dia hanya berdua dengan sang kekasih. Menyarankan agar sang kekasih membawa bekal dan mereka makan siang berdua. Untuk urusan tiga pacar lainnya, tak perlu di jelaskan bagaimana pintarnya Naruto berkelit. Sudah dari kecil dia ahlinya dalam melarikan diri dari kejaran guru, jadi kalau cuma lari dari para sahabatnya, it's no problem.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap saat tanpa sadar dia tidak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi. Dia hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Ahh, aku sudah lapar." Ucapnya beralih lalu mengambil satu irisan telur gulung yang ada. "Wah, masakanmu enak seperti biasa."

"Tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum lebar dan ikut makan.

"Oh ya, kau ingin kita pergi kencan kemana kamis nanti?"

Hinata menoleh dan berpikir, mencoba mengingat tempat mana yang ingin dia kunjungi. "Aku tidak tahu, kau saja yang memilihnya."

"Tidak perlu repot, kita ke taman bermain saja. Bukankah kau suka jika kesana?"

Hinata berkedip dua kali, "Begitu? Tapi Ino-chan bilang kalau sedang kencan itu cocoknya ke tempat yang romantis atau tempat seru yang belum pernah di datangi."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya tersenyum saat pacarnya selalu menjadikan Ino sebagai patokan. "Hinata sayang," Naruto menangkup kedua pipi gembil gadisnya. Ahh, menyenangkan sekali menyebut kata itu. "Kencan itu tidak terlalu terkait dengan tempat. Yang penting sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Hanya berdua."

"Oh ya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Mungkin," Naruto juga ragu dengan penjelasannya, pasalnya, dia tidak pernah membuka kamus untuk pengertian dari kata itu. "Kita anggap saja begitu, oke?"

Hinata diam beberapa saat sebelum kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali, "Oke!" jawabnya riang seperti biasa.

Naruto hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah polos yang lucu dari pacarnya.

Cuph...

Dia mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Hinata. Tapi tidak membuat suasana mereka canggung, karena Naruto sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Hal yang hanya dia lakukan saat berdua dengan Hinata. Hal yang juga dia sembunyikan dari yang lain. Setiap kali Hinata akan menceritakan hal itu di depan yang lain, Naruto akan dengan hebatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Entahlah, Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan perasaannya dari yang lain. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa aneh jika sahabatnya yang lain tahu akan perasaannya pada Hinata. Anggaplah dia pemuda pengecut yang penakut. Terserah, Naruto tak perduli karena sekarang, dia akan mulai menunjukkan semuanya secara nyata. Agar semua orang tahu kalau Hinata...

"Pacarku tercinta."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dengan wajah yang merona tanpa gadis itu sadari.

=.=

=.=

"Jadi," Gaara mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata setelah kembali dari kamarnya. "Kemana Naruto menculikmu tadi?" jadenya melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat memandangnya kesal akan perkataan yang baru saja dia katakan.

Hinata menatap Gaara sebentar lalu memandang Naruto, "Menculik? Aku tidak di culik, Gaara-kun."

"Ya ya, maksudku kemana kau saat jam istirahat tadi?"

"Oh itu, aku makan berdua dengan Naruto-kun di atap."

Gaara melirik Naruto dan mendengus melihat sahabat pirangnya itu tersenyum senang. Jelas sekali kalau Naruto terlihat puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat istirahat tadi. Jade Gaara melirik ke arah samping Naruto, menghela nafas mendapati Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi sudah memejamkan mata. Dia kembali melirikkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening saat mendapati Sasuke yang hanya diam dari tadi.

"Sasuke," karena penasaran, Gaara akhirnya memanggil. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Tidak ada jawaban. "Sasuke.." dia memanggil lagi dan kembali tidak menerima tanggapan hingga membuat yang lain ikut menoleh, termasuk Shikamaru yang juga ikut penasaran.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke coba menegur dengan sentuhan, "Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut yang tidak terlalu keras itu sebenarnya tidak cukup menyadarkan Sasuke tapi sentuhan di bahunya oleh Hinatalah yang membuka pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dengan pandangan sedikit linglung.

"Ya?" tanyanya setelah menyadari pandangan dari para sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Kemarin waktu kita kencan kau juga lebih sering melamun. Dan hari ini, kau juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi datar. Hinata menanyakan masalahnya? Seketika gambaran tentang apa yang dia temukan di kamar Itachi semalam kembali melintas di pikirannya. Dia menarik nafas dan mengusap wajahnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. "Ah ya Gaara, kapan kita berangkat untuk olimpiade?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat yang lain hanya mengernyit bingung.

Gaara meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab alihan pembicaraan bungsu Uchiha itu. "Lusa, kita disana tiga hari."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan memejamkan matanya, memilih untuk tidur saja dari pada kembali bergulat dengan alam bawah sadarnya dalam lamunan yang membingungkan para sahabatnya.

Shikamaru berdecak malas akan pembicaraan mereka yang terasa membosankan kali ini. "Aku keluar dulu." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi tanpa tanggapan.

.

.

Kelima sahabat itu sedang berkumpul di kediaman Sabaku. Seperti biasa, hanya kumpul untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi rupanya kali ini suasana sedang tidak begitu baik untuk di pakai menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.

Mata hitam Shikamaru menyipit saat sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangannya ketika dia keluar dari rumah. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi teras sambil menguap.

Dan pemuda Nara itu yakin belum sepuluh menit dia kembali memejamkan mata saat suara langkah sepatu terdengar masuk ke telinganya. Membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan malas.

Bruk

Alis Shika terangkat saat Temari datang mendekat dan duduk di kursi sampingnya dengan kasar. "Kapan kau pulang?"

Temari menoleh dan memutar bola matanya, "Dari sini ke Oto hanya dua jam, Nara. Tidak aneh jika aku pulang ke rumah sendiri walau aku tinggal di sana." Jawab sulung Sabaku itu dengan santai.

Sabaku Temari adalah kakak pertama dari Gaara, dia seorang gadis yang menjalani perkuliahan di kota Oto dan juga tinggal disana. Tapi jarak yang cukup dekat membuatnya terkadang pulang sesekali tanpa harus menunggu libur terlebih dulu.

"Kau sakit?"

Temari mengangkat bahu cuek, "Hanya terlalu pegal karena menyetir dua jam."

"Tidak biasanya kau cepat lelah." Gadis Sabaku itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang seolah mencerminkan kalau pemuda Nara itu sangat mengenalnya. Perkenalan mereka yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun membuat keduanya terlihat santai satu sama lain.

Sifat keduanya yang mirip –cuek namun peduli- membuat mereka jadi merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Kudengar kau sudah punya pacar." Ucap Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sang pemuda kembali memejamkan matanya, malas dengan topik yang di angkat oleh sang gadis. Cukup mereka berdua saja yang tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Perasaan yang saling mengerti satu sama lain cukup untuk mewakilkan setiap kata, tapi seolah berada di keputusan yang sama. Keduanya tidak pernah membahas lebih jauh hal itu.

Mereka bebas tapi sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing.

=.=

=.=

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran yang berbunyi membuat berhentinya kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk berganti dengan pelajaran yang lain. Begitu pula dengan kelas 3a yang baru saja selesai menjalani pelajaran olahraga yang cukup melelahkan.

Sebagian dari murid kelas itu terlihat masih sempat untuk sekedar beristirahat di kantin, ada pula yang langsung bergegas berganti baju untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Salah satunya Hinata, yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju ruang ganti sendirian karena Ino pergi ke toilet lebih dulu sebelum ikut berganti baju.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengibaskan tangannya mengipas karena merasa cukup gerah karena keringat di tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan mencuci muka terlebih dulu sebelum ganti baju. Dengan pemikiran itu, dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Dia berbelok di tikungan koridor karena ruang ganti terletak di bagian belakang gedung. Beberapa murid lain yang baru selesai olahraga juga terlihat menuju tempat yang sama, tidak perduli perempuan atau laki-laki karena ruang ganti itu memang bersebelahan. Tapi saat langkahnya tinggal enam langkah lagi, tiba-tiba...

Byuuuurrr

...guyuran air yang entah datang darimana menyiram tepat di atas kepalanya. Basah kuyup, itu sudah pasti.

Hinata terdiam dengan mata terpejam, setelah merasa tidak ada lagi guyuran itu. Dia membuka matanya dan mengusap wajahnya, melihat kaget pada seluruh tubuhnya yang basah. Beberapa murid yang ada disana hanya melihat dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Tapi Hinata tidak perduli, dia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah ember besar di atas sana. Entah bagaimana caranya ember itu bisa terbalik tepat saat dia melewati jalan itu.

Beberapa siswi yang ada disana bahkan tertawa melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan ekspresi yang hampir menangis.

"Hinata!" suara teriakan seorang pemuda yang datang dari arah belakang tak membuat gadis itu menoleh, dia hanya menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Astaga, Hinata... hei.."

Pearl Hinata melirik, hampir menangis saat melihat raut khawatir pacar pirangnya. "Naruto-kun," dia mengucap nama itu lirih.

Naruto mendelik kepada semua orang disekeliling sana. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara tinggi. Membuat suara tawa tertahan dan bisik-bisik sebelumnya tak lagi terdengar. Melihat semua orang disana hanya terdiam, membuat Naruto semakin geram. Tangannya terkepal dengan rahang mengeras. "Brengsek! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan awas kalau sampai kalian mengganggu Hinata lagi!"

Teriakan peringatan itu lagi-lagi hanya direspon oleh keheningan. Naruto berbalik dan segera menarik Hinata pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sementara di balik tembok terdekat, seorang siswi tersenyum puas akan hal itu. Dia menjatuhkan tali yang terhubung pada ember yang tadi menumpahkan air kepada Hinata.

"Rasakan, kau memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu. Huh.." dia mendengus kesal saat ternyata masih ada yang mau menolong gadis yang baru saja ia kerjai. "Gadis bodoh sepertimu itu seharusnya tahu diri." Dia masih berbicara sendiri.

Setelah puas menyaksikan hal itu, dia berbalik dan langsung tersentak mundur mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "S-s-ssen-pai?" ucapnya penuh nada gemetar.

Orang yang dipanggil 'senpai' tadi berdiri tenang disana dengan mata yang masih tertuju kearah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Benar, seorang gadis yang bodoh seharusnya tahu diri." Ucapnya kemudian. Dan saat mata hitamnya melirik, siswi itu tahu kalau julukan 'gadis bodoh' yang di ucapkan pemuda didepannya tertuju padanya.

Siswi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap takut akan tatapan tanpa ekspresi senpainya. Apalagi saat pemuda itu berjalan maju dengan langkah yang seolah berbahaya baginya, siswi itu mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

Sang pemuda menghentikan jarak wajahnya cukup dekat pada siswi itu. "Kalau kau berani mengganggu Hinata lagi, aku akan melaporkanmu pada guru." Tidak perlu ancaman menggunakan otot, siswi seperti itu pasti sudah takut dengan ancaman melibatkan guru.

Pelan, siswi itu mengangguk.

"Namamu Tayuya kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi setelah melangkah mundur satu langkah.

Tayuya mendongak kaget dengan mata melebar, "Sen-senpai ingat... padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada senang karena merasa kehadirannya di sadari oleh seorang senpai yang dia kagumi.

"Tentu! Yang kuingat, kau adalah seorang gadis manis yang berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menjajakan brosur promo sebuah restaurant." Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira kau juga seorang gadis yang tega mengerjai orang yang tidak bersalah."

Tayuya tersentak, rasa senangnya yang tadi menghilang berganti dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Gadis yang tidak bersalah?" ulangnya, "Dia gadis bodoh yang sudah mempermainkan empat orang laki-laki... dan salah satunya senpai. Aku hanya mencoba memberinya pelajaran agar dia sadar apa kesalahannya dan juga fakta bahwa dengan kelakuannya itu, hampir semua siswi di sekolah ini membencinya."

"Jadi kau pikir niatmu baik?" potong pemuda itu sinis, "Persahabatan kami, hubungan kami, status kami... itu urusan kami. Jika kau dan siswi lain tidak tahu apa-apa, maka jangan bertindak bodoh. Aku tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau dan siswi lain melakukan hal yang sama lagi pada Hinata."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia mungkin memang tidak berhak menghukum Hinata, tapi dia hanya kesal karena gadis yang dia sangka bodoh itu sudah mempermainkan seseorang yang dia kagumi.

"Kau mengerti?" pemuda itu menekankan.

Tayuya mengangguk lagi, "Aku mengerti... Shikamaru-senpai."

Shikamaru mengendurkan ekspresinya yang sempat mengeras. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Tayuya sebelum melangkah pergi. Sepele, tapi Tayuya merasa tepukan itu seperti sebuah maaf tanpa suara. Dan itu cukup membuatnya lega.

=.=

=.=

Hinata keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Tubuhnya sudah kering bahkan dia sudah berganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya. Beruntung tadi dia masih menggunakan seragam olahraga.

"Kau sudah tak apa?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Naruto. Dia mendongak saat Naruto memegang bahunya membuat mereka berhadapan, "Sudahlah, aku akan cari siapa pelakunya. Kau tenang saja."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan pelakunya, Naruto-kun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka mengerjaiku seperti tadi?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Dia tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia sempat curiga kalau pelakunya pasti seorang gadis yang tidak suka Hinata mempunyai empat pacar. "Mungkin dia hanya iseng dan kebetulan keisengannya mengenaimu. Sudahlah."

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia mengernyit saat merasa ada rasa menggigit di tengkuknya. Rasa menggigit, rasa panas dan juga pedas. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraba punggungnya yang semakin terasa perih. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi heran.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Hinata!" belum sempat Hinata menjawab, suara Ino dari kejauhan sudah terdengar. Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari menghampiri teman sekelasnya. "Hinata, kau tidak apa? Tadi kudengar kau... –Hinata?" Ino tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat melihat raut kesakitan Hinata dan tingkah Hinata yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" lagi Naruto bertanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, punggungku terasa panas dan juga perih."

Naruto dan Ino mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Coba aku lihat," Ino segera menyibakkan rambut Hinata ke depan dan membuka sedikit bagian kerah belakang seragam Hinata. Matanya terbelalak, "Ya ampun Hinata, kulitmu merah dan..." mata Ino menyipit sambil membuka kerah itu lebih lebar, "Ada bubuk cabe di seragammu."

"Apa?" Naruto berteriak dan segera melihat apa yang dilihat Ino. Sapphirenya melebar penuh amarah saat merasa kalau itu pasti ulah para siswi yang juga tidak menyukai Hinata. "Ini harus diobati, kita ke UKS dan kau harus berganti baju lagi."

"Tapi, aku tidak bawa baju lain." Ucap Hinata dengan raut kesakitan.

"Aku ada, pakai saja punyaku." Ino menyela cepat. Dia memang menyediakan satu seragam di lokernya. Seragam yang tanpa sengaja terbawa ke sekolah dan selalu malas ia bawa pulang.

Mendengar itu, ketiganya segera bergegas. Naruto membawa Hinata ke UKS, sementara Ino pergi untuk mengambil seragamnya di loker.

=.=

=.=

"Astaga, kenapa bisa begini?" Shizune bertanya entah pada siapa, tangannya bergerak mengolesi salep pada punggung Hinata yang terlihat merah.

"Ck, siapa sih yang mengerjaimu?" Ino berkacak pinggang karena kesal. Hanya mereka bertiga di sana, sementara Naruto menunggu diluar.

Shizune menutup salep itu setelah selesai. "Sudah, pakailah seragam lain." Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk dan segera bergerak mengenakan seragam pada tubuh Hinata. "Minum obat ini untuk mengurangi rasa perihnya. Kurasa bubuk cabe itu di campur sedikit bubuk gatal yang membuat kulitmu merah. Dan saat kau menggaruknya, itu menimbulkan sedikit luka." Jelas Sizune lagi sambil memberikan tiga macam obat pada Hinata.

.

.

Cklek

Shizune keluar dan melihat Naruto serta Shikamaru berdiri disana. "Kalian tidak ke kelas?"

"Hinata bagaimana, sensei?" Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Shizune.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Kulitnya sudah ku olesi salep dan dia sudah meminum obat penghilang gatal dan rasa perih. Aku menyuruhnya istirahat dulu karena dia tidak akan konsen belajar dengan rasa perih itu."

"Terima kasih, sensei." Ucap Shikamaru.

Shizune mengangguk, "Kalian boleh menjenguknya tapi bukan berarti kalian boleh bolos. Aku ingin ke kantor dulu." Wanita 30-an itu berjalan pergi setelah menerima anggukan dari kedua muridnya.

Naruto sudah akan melangkah masuk saat Shikamaru menahan tangannya. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu penyebab Hinata di kerjai." Shikamaru berujar dan melepaskan tangan Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ck, aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

Tunggal Nara disana menghela nafas, "Bukan itu penyelesaiannya." Pemuda itu mulai menjelaskan, "Kau tahu ada banyak gadis yang menyukai kau, aku, Sasuke dan Gaara. Satu gadis yang ku kenal sudah menyiram Hinata tadi la –"

"Jadi kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" Naruto memotong cepat perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Shikamaru tahu kalau sahabatnya itu masih kesal, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kalau Naruto sampai bertengkar dengan seorang gadis. Itu akan merepotkan. "Naruto, yang ingin ku katakan bukan mengenai siapa yang menyerang Hinata. Tapi yang ingin ku beritahukan, gadis yang menyukai Sasuke dan Gaara akan lebih berbahaya dari gadis yang menyukaiku. Jadi kita harus lebih waspada kedepannya."

"Huh," Naruto membuang muka, "Satu-satunya jalan adalah membuat Hinata memiliki satu pacar saja." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan, tapi jangan remehkan pendengaran Shikamaru.

Shikmaru sudah jelas mengetahui maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya itu, tapi... "Kau ingin kita yang memutuskan Hinata, atau Hinata yang memutuskan kita?" tatapan mereka bertemu, "Hinata akan sedih kalau kita memutuskannya dan dia tidak akan mau jika harus memutuskan kita. See? Putus bukan satu-satunya jalan, Naruto. Tapi buat Hinata mengerti bagaimana hubungan ini sebenarnya. Buat dia memahami apa perasaannya dan biarkan dia memilih."

"Kalau dia memilihmu? Apa kau akan menerimanya? Aku tahu kalau kau sudah menyukai gadis lain."

Shikamaru mendengus geli, senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya. "Bukan aku yang dia sukai." Ucapnya sambil berjalan memasuki ruang UKS. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Hinata dan Ino menoleh saat suara Shika bercampur dalam percakapan mereka.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sudah lumayan. Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku akan masuk kelas sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau keadaan pacarku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Mengusap pelan rambut indigo lembut itu dengan senyuman hangat.

Sanggup membuat Ino takjub melihat kelakuan seorang pemuda yang dia sangka cuek dan malas ternyata cukup perhatian dan sedikit romantis.

Tak lama, Naruto berjalan masuk dan ikut bergabung.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk kelas. Kau harus istiharat, oke?" Hinata mengangguk lagi atas nasehat pacar berambut hitamnya itu. "Dan karena aku harus masuk kelas, sementar dua pacarmu yang lain sedang ikut olimpiade, jadi pacarmu yang satu lagi yang akan menemanimu."

"Eh? Aku yang akan menemani Hinata-chan." Selaan cepat dari gadis Yamanaka sedikitpun tak mendapat respon dari Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu justru dengan santai menarik Ino keluar dari sana, tak perduli akan protesan dari mulut Ino.

Selepas kepergian Shika dan Ino, Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya langsung naik, membelai pipi gembil sang kekasih. "Tidurlah saja." Ujarnya dengan lembut, tapi Hinata tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Naruto lebih lama.

Tatapan yang tersirat kesedihan dari sang pemilik. Naruto segera menarik gadisnya dalam pelukan. Dan benar dugaannya, Hinata mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah gadis itu tahan dari awal.

"Kenapa mereka menggangguku, Naruto-kun? Apa aku punya salah?"

Naruto hanya diam dan terus membelai kepala dengan rambut indigo terikat sang kekasih. Sengaja diikat agar tidak menambah gerah punggungnya yang masih terasa perih. Pemuda pirang itu merasa bersalah akan kondisi ini. Andai dia tidak mengajukan diri pertama kali sebagai pacar Hinata, pasti tidak akan ada hubungan rumit seperti ini.

Walau dia tahu tiga sahabatnya yang lain tidak serius, tapi Naruto sangat serius dengan hubungan mereka. Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan yang lainnya walau dia memang sangat kesal, tapi kelakuan para gadis lain yang salah paham cukup membuatnya waspada. Terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi. Hal sepele, akan menjadi bencana jika para gadis patah hati sudah beraksi.

=.=

=.=

Naruto sudah memprediksi akan hal ini. Entah darimana Neji bisa mengetahui hal yang terjadi di sekolah, tapi yang jelas, sekarang dia berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Hyuuga dengan ceramah yang mengalun memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Kalau kau dan yang lain belum memutuskan Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kalian bertemu Hinata lagi."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum pintu utama rumah itu tertutup. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena marah, kesal, dan merasa bersalah. Apapun itu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Hinata sadar kalau hanya dia yang benar-benar mencintainya. Jika hanya dengan penjelasan, Hinata tidak akan mengerti dan mungkin malah akan salah paham.

=.=

=.=

Sudah tiga hari terlewati dan tidak ada atau mungkin belum ada lagi hal-hal yang menimpa gadis Hyuuga itu. Cukup membuatnya tenang.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Perasaannya saja, atau guru magang yang dia kenal ceria dan ramah itu lebih diam dan sering melamun?

"Ino-chan," dia memanggil pelan sahabat sebangkunya, "Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Saara-sensei?"

Ino menoleh sekilas dan ikut berbisik, "Kau tidak tahu? Kudengar dia baru putus dengan tunangannya saat kemarin mereka sempat berlibur ke daerah Oto bersama. Saara-sensei tanpa sengaja memergoki tunangannya sedang selingkuh. Kasian sekali."

Hinata hanya terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, cukup hari ini." Saara menutup kelasnya lima menit sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak di protes, malah hal itu membuat sebagian tersenyum senang.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kejanggalan di depan matanya. Matanya menatap diam Sasuke yang menghela nafas di bangkunya sebelum kembali menatap Saara yang berjalan keluar. "Ino-chan," lagi dia memanggil, "Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Sasuke-kun dan Saara-sensei?"

"Hg?" Ino menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Sasuke. "Kurasa tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat dan merapikan buku catatannya.

Sementara Hinata masih memperhatikan pacar Uchihanya itu. Dia yakin tadi sempat melihat Sasuke dan Saara saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuang muka dan beralih dengan kegiatan lain. Tapi bukan suasana menyenangkan yang Hinata tangkap. Gadis Hyuuga itu merasakan suasana canggung antara pacar dan gurunya itu.

Walau terkesan lemot dan polos. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang pintar dalam pelajaran dan juga seorang gadis yang sensitif akan perasaan dan suasana. Walau tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengerti tentang suasana atau perasaan yang dia rasakan.

Mungkin, kursus perasaan secara privat sangat ia butuhkan dari seseorang yang kini menatapnya dari arah belakang. Seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati membimbingnya untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri.

=.=

=.=

= to be continued =

=.=

Thanks to :

Mi NaruHina : Amiin, semoga Hinata cepat sadar..

Hikarishe : Beneran judulnya bikin penasaran? Yah, semoga makin banyak pembacanya ya... :D

Andreas sam 28 : Thanks ya..

LuluK-chan473 : Iya ya, aku jadi buat Naruto kayak orang licik gitu... ehm, gak papa deh, yang penting dia bisa dapatin hina..

Yy : Makasih karena udah suka semua fic ku.. tapi nggak semuanya selesai sih, atau belum selesai. Fic cross yang ku buat belum up lagi karena belum nemu feel. Tapi tetap kuusahakan nggakkan sampai tahun depan kok.. hehehe... setelah fic ini,, kurasa aku akan buat fic dengan pair lain deh.. kalau pair NH mungkin aku bakal publihs yang semua charanya RTN, soalnya itu yang paling banyak di request setelah fic ini.. tapi entar kalo fic ini udah selesai. Ya, aku juga senang dapat temen baru.. :D

Azu-chan NaruHina : Ehm, chap kemarin boleh gregetan, tapi chap ini bikin kesel nggak lihat hinanya di kerjain gitu..? heheh,,, sekali-kali buat fic dengan hina yang menderita fisik. Biasakan Cuma ku buat menderita batin.. hohohoho #AtuhorJahatModeOn

Rikudou Pein 007 : Nih udah..

Yudi arata : penasaran? Terus tungguin ya... hehehe.. di chap ini amarunya nggak keluar. Aku mau bikin hina menderita fisik dulu, baru entar menderita batin.. hahayy... aku jahat ya..?!

Ramenista : Moment NH? Tuh udah aku kasih.. apa masih kurang? Entar ya,, aku order lagi sama Masasi-sensei... hehehe

Mouri Rini : Lah, dirimu ada di belakang Naruto? Nggak kelihatan dong.. mending di sampingnya kayak Hinata... #AuthorError (nggak jelas ngomong apa authornya)..

NH-chan : Iya, hina udah cerbukor tapi nggak sadar... kasiaaaan naru..

Kurumi Keiko : lanjutannya udah up,, lanjutannya lagi mungkin minggu depan.. stay on

Uzuga NaruHina : Waduh... tiap hari up dong kalo gitu.. nggaklah,, seminggu sekali aja up nya,, lagi sibuk nih..

Ana : Wah.. jadi EYD hancur tapi cerita bagus, kamu bakal tetap suka? Baguslah,, aku nggak terlalu ngerti eyd yang baik soalnya.. asal jangan terlalu ancur aja... ya nggak?

Fdbnm7 : Konflik berat ya? Eeehhmm, entar aku pikirin lagi deh konflik apa yang berat... mau berapa kilo emangnya? #ngawur

Andromeda : Makasih.. iya hina emang beruntung punya empat pacar. Lah authornya... satu aja nggak ada... #Nangis

Exo : SO PASTIIIIII... kalo hina hanya milik naru, udah jelas naru bakal monopoli semuanya,, sampai nggak boleh orang lain sentuh lagi... hahahaha... aku setuju dengan pendapatmu bro..

Namikaze Ken : Thanks ya..

Anggredta Wulan : Neji emang setuju kok sama naru... Cuma dia sedikit kecewa aja sama sifat naru yang penakut. Dan bener banget,, biar hinata dapat pelajaran yang buat dia peka sama perasaan orang lain, terutama perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan naruto..

Billyyo566 : okeee

Davitsep : Wah,, kamu telat? Makanya jangan melamun.. hehehe... iya, fic ini lebih banyak di request jadi aku buat lebih dulu. Kayaknya cerita yang hinata nikah sama minato yang kamu maksud bakalan aku buat terakhir deh, soalnya Cuma sedikit yang request.. nggak papa ya... hehehe..

Hima983 : Aku jug setuju sama amaru dan kamu.. hahaha

NHL : Propokator? Propokator gimana maksudnya? Bakal aku pikirin entar..

Ozel-Hime : Syukurlah kalo ficnya enak dibaca.. wordnya aku sengaja bikin panjang biar nggak terlalu panjang chapnya... takut readers bosen.. :D amiin, semoga aku emang nggak pernah abis ide dan terus lanjut menulis fic lainnya ya.. maksih..

.

.

Salam, Rameen


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata memandang diam tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau memegang tanganku?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, hanya saja Hinata merasa aneh saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya. "Memang kenapa? Bukankah kita sedang kencan? Lihat sekelilingmu, hampir semua orang yang berpasangan bergandeng tangan bahkan ada yang berangkulan."

Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya. Taman hiburan yang cukup ramai, diisi dengan berpasang-pasang kekasih, keluarga, sekelompok orang yang mungkin berteman, atau ada juga yang sendirian namun tetap menikmati waktu.

"Jadi," Hinata kembali menatap Naruto. "Kalau kencan itu harus bergandeng tangan ya?"

"Kalau versiku begitu, agar lebih terasa romantis."

Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi kenapa saat aku kencan dengan Shika, Sasu, atau Gaara kemarin tidak bergandeng tangan? Dan juga, tempat kencan kami tidak di taman hiburan. Ino bilang, tempat kencan itu tempat yang romantis, atau tempat untuk makan berdua, dan juga tempat yang baru kita kunjungi."

"Memang bagaimana kencanmu dengan yang lainnya?" kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mencari tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Hinata saat kencan dengan yang lain.

"Aku dan Shika ke pantai, bermain air walau Shikanya merajuk dan lebih memilih duduk di pasir. Aku dan Sasuke nonton di bioskop tapi tidak jadi dan saat makan bertemu denganmu waktu itu."

Naruto mengangguk saat ingat pertemuan di cafe mall waktu itu. Dia lega karena tidak ada yang melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai.

"Dan kalau bersama Gaara..." Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali saat dia kencan dengan Gaara. Pemuda Sabaku itu mengajaknya makan malam di restaurant dekat pantai yang bisa melihat lautan dari ketinggian. Mereka makan berdua dengan di hiasi lilin dan juga musik indah.

Gaara bilang, dia sudah lama ingin memberikan kencan untuk seseorang seperti ini, tapi karena dia belum pernah punya pacar jadi Gaara melakukan itu untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Tentu saja gadis Hyuuga itu senang. Apalagi Gaara sangat perhatian sampai mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan saat makan.

Naruto mengernyit saat Hinata malah melamun tanpa meneruskan ucapannya. Buat Naruto penasaran saja. "Kalau dengan Gaara gimana?"

Hinata tersadar dan menoleh, dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Gaara mengajakku makan malam di restaurant yang romantiiiiissss... dan dia sangat perhatian."

Uh-oh, Sial! Panda merah itu ternyata romantis juga.

"Hinata, kencan itu tidak selalu harus di tempat romantis. Karena hari ini kita kencan, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana kencan yang seru. Yang penting, kencan itu adalah waktu sepasang kekasih bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan melakukan apa yang mereka sukai. Itu menurutku sih, tapi kurasa tidak salah."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Dan di hari ini, kita akan selalu bergandeng tangan. Dan juga... kita harus memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'sayang', mengerti?"

"Sayang?" Hinata mengulang dan di benarkan oleh Naruto.

"Nah, sayang, kemana kita pergi pertama kali?"

Hinata mengerjap dan memandang sekeliling, "Uhm, aku mau kesana, sayang." ucapnya dengan menunjuk satu tempat. Panggilannya jelas membuat Naruto melebarkan senyumnya karena senang bukan main.

=.=

Pacar(-pacar) ku by Rameen

Naruto by Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

=.=

Naruto menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Hinata. Tersenyum saat menerima uluran helm yang dikembalikan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Sama-sama, apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Naruto yang menerima anggukan semangat oleh Hinata. "Dengar, Hinata! Ini adalah cara kencan kita. Kau tidak boleh kencan dengan orang lain seperti tadi, paham?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi dia tidak di ijinkan Naruto untuk bertanya. "Karena itu kencan kita dan kau tidak boleh memakainya dengan orang lain. Jangan tanya lagi dan turuti saja, oke?"

"Oke."

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu, dia menarik wajah cantik itu dan mengecup pipi gembil Hinata, hampir mengenai bibir peach yang menggodanya dari tadi. Tapi kecupan itu hanya sampai sudut bibir saja. Lewat lima detik dan Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan kecupannya, Hinata memejamkan mata tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto membuka mata dan tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menutup matanya. Jari tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata penuh sayang sebelum melepaskan kecupannya dan dengan cepat mengecup hidung mungil disana.

Pearl Hinata terbuka saat dirasa Naruto sudah menjauh.

"Dan kecupan tadi... juga hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya. Mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk tanpa sadar, masih cukup linglung karena kecupan Naruto tadi yang sudah terlanjur membuatnya nyaman. "Masuklah. Sampai besok, sayang!"

=.=

"Hooaaammm.."

Naruto cemberut saat lagi-lagi Shika yang menang dalam kuis permainan mereka. Hinata ngasih soal terlalu mudah, rutuknya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar kalau soal yang dikatainya mudah itu saja tidak bisa dia jawab, apalagi kalau soalnya susah.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kasih soal tentang sejarah sih?" tanyanya kesal, padahal dia sudah sangat ingin menang demi melancarkan rencananya kedepan.

"Ehm, itu mudah kok, Naruto-kun. Mungkin kau jawabnya kalah cepat dengan Shika."

Hei, Naruto bukan kalah cepat, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu apa jawabannya sebelum Shikamaru menjawab.

"Biasanya kau tidak terlalu ngotot." Komentar Gaara dengan santai. Bungsu Sabaku itu tidak terlalu kesal karena kalah dalam kuis, toh dia juga tidak tahu jawabannya tadi. Diantara mereka, yang paling pintar dalam sejarah 'kan memang cuma Hinata dan Shika.

Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap malas pemuda pirang yang sedang kesal itu. Membuat otak jenius Shika berpikir kalau pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Aku ingin cuti." Suara Shikamaru yang melontarkan keinginannya membuat keempat yang lain menatapnya. "Aku ingin cuti, mungkin tiga hari. Dan selama itu, aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun."

"Kau menang kuis dan hanya ingin malas-malasan tiga hari? Dasar gila, lebih baik kau berikan posisi itu untukku saja." Naruto semakin sewot saat keinginan Shika hanya sebatas cuti tiga hari. Kalau dia yang menang 'kan pasti dimanfaatkan dengan baik olehnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas mendengar celotehan itu. "Tentu saja, walau aku pintar, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran sekolah. Jadi selama aku cuti, tugas kalian adalah mengurus absensiku, mengerjakan tugas, selesaikan latihan dan salinkan catatan untukku."

Sasuke dan Gaara menatap tak percaya makhluk langka di depan mereka itu. Ternyata salah besar kalau mengira Shika ingin jadi bos hanya sekedar untuk berlibur. Pemuda Nara itu justru benar-benar menjadi bos yang semena-mena.

"Sialan! Sekalian saja kau jadikan kami pembantu." Desis Sasuke kesal.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak memaksa, tapi siapa yang ingin melakukannya, maka aku akan serahkan posisi bos padanya saat aku pulang. Bukankah posisi seorang bos itu dua minggu? Jadi saat aku kembali, dia masih bisa jadi bos selanjutnya dalam waktu sembilan hari."

"Mana ada peraturan seperti itu?" ucap Gaara kalem. Walau dia sedikit tidak suka kalau ada yang melanggar peraturan.

"Aku bosnya kali ini, dan peraturan ada di tanganku. Aku akan memberlakukan sistem seperti itu. Dan itu jelas SAH." Jawab Shika dengan tegas tanpa ingin mendengar protesan. Membuat yang lain hanya memutar bola mata, malas menanggapi.

Set

Satu tangan terangkat dan mengundang kenaikan alis Sasuke dan Gaara. Kalau Hinata sih hanya memiringkan kepala seperti biasa. Nah kalau Shika, dia sudah menduga hal itu. Dengan tatapan yakin Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi asal setelah kau pulang, aku yang menjadi bos selanjutnya. Deal?"

Sudut bibir Shikamaru terangkat sedikit saat dia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Tidak menjawab tapi tangannya bergerak menyetujui. Membuat senyum lebar Naruto tercetak jelas.

Walau sebenarnya, Shikamaru punya kekhawatiran sendiri saat mempercayakan nilai tugas dan latihannya pada Naruto yang notaben adalah anggota paling bodoh antara mereka berlima.

=.=

"Itachi-san, sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang. Sepuluh menit lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas."

Seorang pria bersurai hitam terlihat membantu Itachi membawa tas berisi dokumen dan beberapa keperluan Itachi. Sang sulung Uchiha itu hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Bawahannya mengernyit saat melihat Itachi yang terlihat tidak fokus. "Itachi-san, Anda baik-baik saja? Wajah Anda pucat."

Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda 'tidak perlu khawatir'. Itachi merasa kepalanya memang pusing dan berat, mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat. Tapi dia tidak ada waktu untuk itu, dia harus segera terbang ke Inggris dan menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan yang ada. Karena kalau dia tidak bisa, maka Ayahnya akan mengirim Sasuke untuk itu. Itachi tidak ingin adiknya kembali menjalani apa yang di atur oleh Ayahnya.

Walau begitu, tetap saja kondisinya tidak berpihak. Sepuluh langkah yang Itachi lakukan dengan gontai, akhirnya membuat tubuh itu jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Itachi-san!" teriakan itu tak lagi di dengar Itachi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

=.=

Hinata tersenyum saat langkahnya terasa ringan menuju rumah tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Sore hari yang membuat Hinata sedikit bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan membuatnya berpikir akan lebih seru jika bisa bersama pacarnya. Mungkin mereka bisa menonton film DVD seperti biasa, atau bermain game pasti akan seru.

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa lebih sering merindukan pacar pirangnya itu. Inginnya sih ketemu dan dekat terus. Apalagi saat mereka kencan kemarin. Saat Naruto memanggilnya 'sayang', atau saat tangan mereka saling menggenggam, atau juga saat Naruto menciumnya lama.

Ugh, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat wajahnya mulai terasa panas. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeriksa keningnya, "Ehm, aku tidak demam kok. Kenapa wajahku rasanya panas ya?" tanyanya bingung. Apalagi di tambah ada sedikit perasaan aneh jika dia membayangkan Naruto.

Membuatnya semakin tidak sabar melangkah, dan saat dia mendapatkan sosok Naruto yang berjalan menuju motor pemuda itu. Hinata hanya bisa memandang penasaran akan penampilan Naruto yang sudah rapi.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, ada pacarku yang paling cantik disini." Lagi –wajah Hinata terasa panas karenanya. Dan rona merah yang muncul di pipi gembil gadis itu cukup membuat Naruto takjub terpesona. Cuph~ dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah mengecup pipi memerah itu. Menambah tingkat kemerahannya. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm, Na-naruto-kun... mau ke-mana?" pearl itu mulai melihat tidak fokus karena masih kaget saat Naruto menciumnya tadi.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu memasang kunci di motornya sebelum menjawab. "Aku ada urusan sekarang."

"Urusan? Tapi... aku ingin nonton dengan Naruto-kun... ehm, atau bermain game?"

Naruto tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, Hinata. Nanti malam saja bagaimana? Aku akan membelikan film yang baru deh."

Senyum Hinata menghilang saat Naruto menolak. Tidak pernah Naruto menolak ajakannya demi urusan lain. Biasanya, Naruto akan tetap menemaninya walau hanya setengah jam, baru setelah itu Naruto pergi. Tapi sekarang...

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Amaru memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja."

"Belanja? Hanya belanja?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Belanja bulanan, bahan-bahan dapur dan keperluan pribadinya. Dia akan repot kalau sendirian."

Kerutan mulai muncul di kening Hinata, "Ta-tapi.. dia bisa minta di temani dengan temannya yang lainkan?"

"Hinata, aku pernah cerita kan kalau Amaru itu sekarang sendirian? Aku hanya ingin menemani agar dia tidak merasa kesepian. Amaru bukan orang yang bisa akrab dengan seseorang sampai mau mengajak orang lain belanja. Cuma aku yang bisa dimintai tolong sama dia."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, "Manja. Apa susahnya hanya sekedar belanja, bukan angkat batu juga."

"Hinata!" gadis itu tersentak saat Naruto menaikan suaranya. "Aku tidak suka saat kau mulai mengejek orang lain." Naruto mulai menaiki motornya dan meraih helm, "Ada apa denganmu, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghentakan kakinya kesal, dan itu tertangkap oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas karena dia sudah tahu kalau harus bersabar saat menghadapi Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Hinata dan mencium keningnya cepat. "Nanti malam aku akan bawa filmnya ke rumahmu dan kita bisa nonton berdua, hm?!" Naruto langsung melajukan motornya setelah mengatakan itu.

Membuat Hinata semakin menekuk wajahnya dengan perasaan kesal ingin menangis. "Siapa yang peduli dengan filmnya?" tanyanya ketus sambil berjalan menghentak.

"Aku ke rumah Sasuke saja." Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, dia mengubah arah jalannya menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

Berbeda dengan rumah Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa dingin setiap di rumah Sasuke. Walau Bibi Mikoto selalu menyambutnya hangat, atau Itachi dan Fugaku juga menerimanya dengan baik, tapi Hinata merasa ada ketegangan sendiri di sana.

Apalagi saat ini, Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki rumah Sasuke yang pintu depannya terbuka. Kebiasaan buruk yang dia dapatkan dari Naruto yang sering masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin.

"Ini semua salah Ayah!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat teriakan Sasuke masuk ke telinganya. Ada apa dengan pacar ravennya itu? apa sedang ada masalah? Dan dia memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat.

.

.

Rahang Fugaku mengeras saat menerima tatapan tajam dari putra bungsunya. Dia baru saja pulang saat menerima kabar kalau Itachi pingsan di Bandara dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah menyalahkannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan tegas tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke mendengus, kesal dengan sikap Ayahnya yang masih saja terlalu dingin baginya. "Aku berkata benar. Itachi kelelahan itu karena Ayah yang membebankan dua perusahaan padanya. Apalagi saat perusahaan di Inggris mengalami masalah dan terancam bangkrut. Itachi bahkan harus pulang jam 2 malam karena lembur."

"Dia sendiri yang menginginkan hal itu."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya mendengar jawaban Ayahnya. Itachi yang menginginkannya? Jelas-jelas Ayahnya lah yang selalu memaksa Itachi. "Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya?" tanyanya ulang dengan nada tertahan. "Apa Ayah lupa bagaimana Ayah mendidik Itachi?"

Fugaku memejamkan matanya akan pertanyaan itu.

"Ayah selalu memaksa Itachi untuk belajar dan terus belajar. Bahkan Itachi menjalani masa kecilnya dengan belajar private di rumah, bukannya datang ke sekolah dan belajar dengan teman-teman seusianya. Sekarang Ayah memberinya tanggung jawab untuk mengurus dua perusahaan sekaligus. Memangnya perusahaan utama Uchiha yang Ayah pimpin tidak cukup untuk kelangsungan hidup kita? Kenapa tidak Ayah jual saja dua perusahaan lainnya?"

"Cukup Sasuke!" Fugaku berdiri dan memandangnya tajam, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut. Dia sudah terlalu kesal dengan sikap Ayahnya yang menjadikan perusahaan dan kesuksesan nomor satu sampai harus membuat Itachi memaksakan diri.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dengan ekspresi marah, "Aku tidak akan berhenti. Itachi seperti ini sekarang itu karena Ayah. Seandainya Ayah jual dua perusahaan itu dan biarkan Itachi memilih sendiri apa cita-citanya. Itachi pernah bilang padaku kalau dia ingin menjadi dokter, tapi apa? Sekarang dia harus terpaksa duduk di balik meja perusahaan sepanjang waktu."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti bermain-main dan fokuslah belajar. Gantikan posisi kakakmu agar dia bisa menjadi dokter." Fugaku membalikkan hal itu untuk Sasuke.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak menyangka Ayahnya akan menjawab seperti itu. Apa memang harus ada yang di korbankan demi perusahaan keluarga? Konyol!

"Apa Ayah sebegitu cintanya dengan perusahaan itu? Kenapa tidak Ayah saja yang memimpin semuanya?" Sasuke kembali menaikan suaranya lebih tinggi. "Atau jual saja dan biarkan Itachi atau aku memilih jalan kami."

Mata Fugaku menyipit mendengar itu, "Jadi kau tidak mau menggantikan kakakmu? Padahal dia jadi seperti sekarang demi menggantikanmu agar kau bisa menjadi fotographer seperti impianmu."

Sasuke tersentak. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Ayahnya tentang impian menjadi fotographer. Kenapa Ayahnya bisa tahu? Dan kenapa Itachi yang menggantikannya?

"Saat pertama kali kau bermain dengan teman-temanmu di usiamu lima tahun. Dia yang berkata akan serius belajar dan melakukan semua keinginanku asalkan kau bisa bermain di luar dan bersekolah dengan normal."

Sasuke menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita itu. Bukankah waktu itu Itachi baru 12 tahun? Kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu?

"Dua perusahaan yang kau suruh jual, itu adalah perusahaan hasil kerja keras Paman-pamanmu. Mereka tidak punya keturunan dan berniat memberikan perusahaan itu padamu dan Itachi. Pamanmu, Madara, dia sangat menyayangimu. Perusahaan di Inggris adalah perusahaan yang dia berikan padamu sebelum dia meninggal. Dan Pamanmu, Izuna, dia sangat menyayangi Itachi. Perusahaan yang di pimpim Itachi sekarang adalah perusahaan yang Izuna berikan pada Itachi sebelum dia meninggal.

Dari itu, aku mendidikmu dan Itachi agar kalian bisa tetap menjaga perusahaan itu dengan baik. Tapi Itachi tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan belajar di rumah. Dan saat kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau ingin jadi fotographer, dia meminta padaku agar dua perusahaan itu diberikan padanya. Dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh asalkan aku membiarkanmu memilih keinginanmu.

Kalau kau memang menyayangi Itachi. Berhenti bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu itu dan fokuslah belajar. Pergi ke Inggris dan selamatkan perusahaan yang di berikan Paman Madara padamu. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengirimmu ke sana. Tapi Itachi meminta waktu. Jika sampai enam bulan dia tidak bisa membereskan semuanya barulah kau yang akan pergi ke sana dan mengurusnya. Itulah kenapa dia memaksa diri untuk bekerja lembur."

Fugaku kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menarik nafas panjang, "Jangan memaksaku untuk menjual perusahaan pemberian paman-pamanmu. Perusahaan itu adalah milikmu, kalau kau mau, silahkan kau sendiri yang menjualnya."

Sasuke terdiam dan tak bisa berkata lagi. Dia tidak pernah tahu semua itu. Yang dia tahu, Ayahnya lah yang gila kerja dan ingin mempertahankan ketiga perusahaan sekaligus. Dia tidak pernah mengira apa saja yang sudah di lakukan Itachi untuknya.

"Hallo.."

Onyx Sasuke melirik saat Ayahnya mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Hanya beberapa detik dan panggilan itu tertupus.

"Itu Ibumu... Itachi sudah sadar dan dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Fugaku memberitahu.

Nafas Sasuke berhembus lega walau masih terasa berat. Tanpa kata dia melangkah pergi. Dia butuh menenangkan pikirannya dari semua itu. Dan kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di balik tembok membuatnya terdiam. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga membuat Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

=.=

Geplak

"Ittaaiii..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengirisnya terlalu tipis."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang malang. "Ini wortel, akan lebih mudah matang dan lembut kalau irisannya tipis."

"Tapi tidak setipis itu, Naruto. Kau ini tidak bisa masak, jadi dengarkan nasehat orang lain."

"Ck, seperti dia jago masak saja." Gerutuan yang jelas membuat Amaru ingin sekali mengeplak lagi kepala bersurai kuning itu. "Hei Amaru... kalau mau menikah, kau harus cari suami yang sabar."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi, tentu saja dia harus bersabar karena akan sering kau pukul." ...Bletak... "Aaiiisshh,, berentihlah memukulku!"

Amaru menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang meringis sakit. "Makanya jangan mengejekku."

"Aku berbicara fakta."

"Oh, ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi suamiku. Kau cukup sabar kan? Buktinya kau masih ingin menemaniku walau sering ku pukul."

Naruto mencibir dan kembali memotong wortel. "Maaf ya, tapi aku sudah punya pacar yang merangkap calon istri. Jadi cari yang lain saja."

Gadis itu mendengus, "Apa sih hebatnya gadis itu. Dia tidak punya kelebihan lain selain kebodohannya."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Hinata tidak bodoh, Amaru. Dia hanya tidak mengerti."

"Itu sama saja," sela Amaru cepat. "Sudahlah, untuk apa kau mempertahankan orang tidak punya perasaan seperti itu?"

"Tidak punya perasaan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, dia bisa dengan mudahnya menyakiti hatimu dan mempermainkan para sahabat yang sudah menyayanginya. Dia juga tidak bisa menyadari siapa yang benar-benar menyayanginya dengan tulus. Gadis manja sepertinya tidak pantas mendapat orang baik sepertimu."

Tak... Naruto menaruh pisau di tatanan dengan kasar. "Jaga bicaramu, Hinata tidak seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan."

"Aku bicara fakta, Naruto." Amaru juga menaruh sayuran di tangannya ke meja saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. "Dia hanya gadis tidak tahu malu yang menganggap dirinya Ratu. Bisa mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah tanpa memperdulikan perasaan dan pandangan orang lain. Bahkan sekarang, hampir setengah siswi sekolah sudah memusuhinya. Huh, dia bahkan pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti kemarin."

Naruto memandang kesal terhadap Amaru yang dirasanya sudah berbicara berlebihan kali ini. Pemuda itu tidak pernah suka jika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Hinata. Hinatanya, kekasihnya, orang yang dia cintai, tidak ada yang boleh menghinanya.

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Amaru."

"Kenapa? Itu benarkan? Dia pantas mendaparkan itu semua agar dia mengerti kalau dia itu bukan Ratu yang di sukai semua orang. Dia juga harus tahu kalau masih banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya dari pada orang-orang yang memanjakannya."

"Cukup!" Amaru terdiam karena bentakan itu. Sial! Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan semarah ini. "Kubilang hentikan." Suara Naruto tertahan dan dia berbalik menarik nafas, "Aku akan pulang saja."

Amaru hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat Naruto sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Dia tidak sengaja kelewatan dalam berbicara, tapi dia juga tidak mengira respon Naruto sampai sebegitunya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?" gumamnya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh."

=.=

Kamar Hinata yang bernuansa ungu kalem yang menenangkan seolah tak terasa bagi kedua orang yang kini ada di dalamnya. Hanya terdengar suara TV yang menyala tanpa di perhatikan. Lebih pantas di sebut kalau bukan orangnya yang menonton TV, tapi TV lah yang menonton orang disana.

Sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu mereka duduk berdampingan sambil menikmati film yang di tampilkan di layar TV, tapi tak satu adeganpun yang bisa mereka tangkap.

Sang pemuda sedang terpikirkan oleh kata-kata dari perempuan yang dia dengar tadi sore, sementara sang gadis sedang terpikirkan dengan pacar ravennya yang sedang ada masalah. Keduanya larut dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas setelah selesai dengan pikirannya yang tak berujung. Dia kembali fokus menatap layar TV dan melongo kaget saat adegan sedang menunjukkan adegan kissing. Sedikit salah tingkah, dia segera mencari remot, takut jika pertanyaan aneh akan muncul dari gadis di sampingnya.

Tapi bukan remot yang dia temukan, tapi justru ekspresi datar Hinata yang memandang kosong ke arah TV. "Hinata?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya saat Hinata tidak merespon, dia menyentuh tangan gadis itu agar menyadarkannya kembali. "Hinata, hei.."

"Ng? I-iya.. kenapa?" Hinata sedikit linglung setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata mengerjap dan menghembus nafasnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Sasuke-kun sedang ada masalah."

"Ada apa dengan si Teme?"

"Tadi sore aku mendengarnya bertengkar dengan Paman Fugaku." Ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit lirih. Kembali mengingat pertengkaran yang ia saksikan tadi sore. Pertengkaran yang hanya bisa dia dengar sambil terdiam karena cukup kaget menerima hal seperti itu. Dan saat Sasuke menariknya ke taman lalu menceritakan apa yang di resahkan pemuda raven itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menenangkan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Itulah yang membuatnya terpikirkan hal itu tadi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat seperti tadi sore, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seandainya dia bisa lebih baik memahami situasi dan lebih mudah mengerti apa yang terjadi... setidaknya dia bisa sedikit menghibur kekasihnya itu tadi sore.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul dan bersandar santai, "Masalahnya?"

"Tadi siang Itachi-nii pingsan di Bandara. Sasuke-kun menyalahkan Paman Fugaku karena dia mengira Paman Fugaku yang selalu memaksa Itachi-nii untuk selalu bekerja keras. Tapi..." Hinata diam sebentar, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dia dengar sore tadi. "Ternyata Itachi-nii melakukan itu semua agar Paman Fugaku tidak memaksa Sasuke-kun memegang perusahaan yang tidak Sasuke-kun inginkan."

Tunggal Uzumaki bergerak memeluk kekasihnya, dia sudah tahu tentang bagaimana kehidupan sahabat ravennya itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau sampai harus ke pertengkaran seperti itu. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Teme itu orang yang kuat dan pintar, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan caranya sendiri."

Hinata memasang wajah murungnya dan bergerak membalas pelukan Naruto. Menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang kekasih. Hinata juga yakin kalau Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia hanya sedikit khawatir karena dia sangat menyayangi semua sahabat atau kekasihnya itu.

Disisi lain, Naruto mengakui kalau kehadiran Hinata bagi mereka berempat sudah memiliki peran tersendiri yang seolah akan sangat sulit di ganti. Entah bagaimana, Hinata selalu ada disaat mereka sedang menghadapi masa sulit. Walau Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, atau disaat Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti kalau mereka sedang sedih, gadis itu tetap terasa bisa menenangkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Hingga membuatnya juga harus berpikir bagaimana hubungan mereka jika suatu hari nanti mereka putus satu sama lain dan Hinata menjadi miliknya seorang.

Hubungan mereka tetap berjalan erat, atau... malah hancur?

=.=

Malam yang gelap tidak membuat Sasuke kembali dan beristirahat di rumahnya. Pemuda itu masih duduk di balik kemudi mobilnya yang berjalan membelah jalan raya.

Ekspresinya datar tapi di pikirannya, berbagai macam obrolan yang pernah dia lakukan dengan sang kakak kembali berulang. Terutama saat dia berusia 13 tahun dan dengan santainya mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi fotographer, bukannya seorang pengusaha yang terkurung di balik meja. Saat itu dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dan dia tidak menyangka jika karena itulah Itachi membebankan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan di tangannya.

Duakh..

Dia memukul pelan setirnya agar dapat sedikit menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya. Rasa bersalah pada Itachi karena sudah tidak ingin tahu akan pekerjaan kakaknya itu. Dan juga rasa bersalah pada Ayahnya karena sudah selalu berpikir buruk dari dulu.

Sasuke menghembus nafas kasar mengedarkan pandangannya, dan onyx itu terhenti pada seorang perempuan yang berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan. Seorang perempuan berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai guru magang di sekolahnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda raven itu segera menghampiri gurunya itu.

Ckiitt..

Perempuan berambut merah itu berhenti dan menoleh, menatap sayu sebuah mobil yang mengeluarkan seorang pemuda dari dalamnya. Seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekat hingga membuatnya dapat mengenali dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Uchiha-kun." Gumamnya pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu terkikik, "Kenapa selalu kau yang muncul di saat terburukku?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas, tahu kalau alkohol yang pasti sudah membuat perempuan di depannya itu bicara dengan gaya aneh begitu. "Kau suka sekali mabuk, Saara-sensei."

Saara mengibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng, "Aku tidak mabuk, Uchiha-kun. Dan jangan panggil aku 'sensei' jika di luar sekolah. Itu membuatku terlihat sangat tua."

"Akan aku antarkan kau pulang."

Set... perempuan itu menjauh saat Sasuke ingin meraih tangannya. "Aku tidak mabuk dan aku bisa pulang sendiri." Dia melangkah dan di langkah ke empat, tubuh itu jatuh terduduk di tanah. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menghembus nafas kasar dan bergerak menolong.

.

.

"Dimana kuncinya, sensei?"

Sekarang, disinilah pemuda Uchiha itu. Berada di depan apartemen Saara sambil sibuk mencari kunci di dalam tas. Oh, jangan lupakan kepala bersurai merah yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hm, tubuhmu sangat wangi, Sasuke!" gerakan pemuda itu berhenti dan dia menoleh, memandang wajah cantik Saara dengan mata terpejam. Panggilan yang di sebut Saara membawa kenangan tersendiri baginya. Kenangan beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia di Oto.

Set.. "Ini kuncinya." Saara menyodorkan kunci yang ternyata ia ambil dari dalam sakunya bajunya.

Dengan segera Sasuke membuka pintu dan membawa Saara ke dalam. Mendudukkannya di sofa dan juga menaruh tas di tangannya ke atas meja. Dia berjalan menuju dapur yang terlihat dari ruang depan karena apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar. Setelah mengambil segelas air, ia kembali dan memberikan itu kepada Saara.

Onyx gelapnya memandang Saara yang menghabiskan air minum dengan ekspresi biasa.

Entah kenapa dia harus berada di posisi ini lagi. Masih segar di ingatannya saat dia mendatangi sebuah klub di Oto sambil memikirkan keadaan perusahaan dan beban Itachi. Awalnya, dia hanya berniat melihat-lihat saja. Dia sendirian karena Gaara lebih memilih untuk kembali membuka buku sebelum menghadapi olimpiade keesokkan harinya. Tapi situasi membawanya bertemu dengan guru magang itu. Perempuan malang yang ternyata baru di campakkan oleh pacarnya yang selingkuh.

Kondisi Saara yang mabuk saat itu membuatnya harus berperan menjadi siswa baik yang menolong gurunya. Tapi keadaannya tak kalah buruk karena pengaruh alkohol. Dan jadilah, keduanya berakhir di sebuah kamar di klub itu. Walau tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi suasana canggung menyergap mereka saat keduanya terbangun di pukul 3 dini hari.

Mereka langsung pulang dan tidak bertemu lagi sampai pelajaran di sekolah membuat perasaan mereka kembali canggung. Dan sekarang, Sasuke seolah merasa de javu dengan keadaannya waktu itu.

Dia berdiri dan ingin segera pulang sebelum terjadi keadaan yang lebih buruk dari waktu itu.

"hiks... hiks.."

Sasuke berkedip, suara tangisan itu jelas datang dari Saara. Sial! Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan suara tangisan itu begitu saja. Pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik dan memijit pelipisnya mendapati Saara yang menangis sambil menutup wajah.

Dia kembali ke posisi duduknya dan segera menarik perempuan itu ke pelukannya. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang pengertian dan akan ambil peduli dengan segala situasi. Dia juga bukan seseorang yang memiliki banyak ide untuk sekedar menghibur dan menenangkan. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang bertindak berdasarkan refleks namun tidak gegabah. Dan saat itu, hanya pelukanlah yang dapat ia berikan kepada guru magang di SMA Nigashi itu.

Malam ini dia tidak ingin pulang agar bisa menenangkan pikirannya setelah bertengkar dengan sang Ayah. Lalu kenapa harus dia yang menenangkan?

=.=

Amaru memandang datar ke arah empat sahabat yang bersantai di taman belakang. Dia melihat semuanya, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto. Mungkin dia harus minta maaf karena hal kemarin. Tapi dia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya tentang Hinata. Dia hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah lancang dan tidak ingin hubungan baiknya dengan Naruto hancur.

Setuju dengan hal itu, dia berjalan mendekat. Pandangan tidak suka dari pearl Hinata yang di tangkapnya, membuat Amaru berpikir cepat tentang suatu hal yang pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Naruto."

Ke empat orang itu menoleh, dua dengan pandangan biasa, satu dengan pandangan kesal, dan satu lagi dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Ada apa?" seorang pemuda pirang bertanya.

"Tentang kemarin..." Amaru terdiam dan melihat yang lain sebelum menarik nafas panjang. "..Uhm.. bisakah kita bicara berdua?"

Naruto mengerti apa yang akan di katakan Amaru. Dari gelagatnya, pasti gadis itu ingin meluruskan masalah mereka, mungkin... dengan minta maaf? Mengerti kalau Amaru ingin suatu privasi, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja?"

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak di duga-duga muncul dari Hinata. Lengkap dengan nada kesal dan pandangan tidak bersahabatnya, membuat para pacarnya mengernyit aneh.

Amaru menyipitkan matanya, "Ini urusanku dengan Naruto, berdua saja." Jawabnya menekankan dua kata terakhir. "Memangnya tidak boleh. Aku sudah biasa bicara berdua saja dengan Naruto. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka?"

Hinata mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ta –"

"Hinata," Naruto menyela cepat, tidak ingin Amaru kembali mengucapkan hal-hal tidak mengenakan seperti kemarin dan memunculkan pertengkaran disana. "Tidak apa, aku akan bicara padanya."

"Kau... ka-kau mau pergi lagi?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa maksud Hinata? Pertanyaan itu seolah membuat Naruto menjadi seorang suami yang selalu pergi meninggalkan istrinya. Atau... anggaplah begitu. Tentu saja Naruto merasa aneh, sementara bagi Hinata, Naruto memang selalu meninggalkannya. Kemarin Naruto lebih memilih menemani Amaru belanja, dan sekarang...

Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dan tersenyum.

...ia berdiri dan pergi dengan Amaru. Hinata mencak-mencak saat tak sengaja melihat senyum Amaru yang terasa mengejeknya.

"Naruto no baka baka baka bakaaaa..."

Nafasnya terengah karena berteriak kesal sambil memukuli rumput tempatnya duduk. Mengundang tatapan yang tak lepas dari kedua pemuda disana.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau kesal."

"Tentu saja, kau lihat, Gaara-kun? Naruto pergi dengan gadis lain, padahal aku ini kan pacarnya."

Alis Sasuke dan Gaara terangkat. "Kau... kesal kalau Naruto pergi dengan gadis lain karena dia sudah punya pacar?" Hinata mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau pacaran dengan Naruto tapi kencan denganku? Atau kau pacaran dengan Shika tapi kencan dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Memang kenapa? Kalian semua kan pacarku." Jawabnya polos, membuat kedua pemuda disana menggeleng lelah. "Kata Ino-chan, kalau seseorang sudah punya pacar tapi pergi dengan orang lain, itu namanya selingkuh. Tidak boleh begitu!"

"Dia tidak selingkuh, Hinata. Selingkuh itu menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pasangannya." Sasuke berujar menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh begitu."

Kalau saja ada Shikamaru disini, Gaara ingin sekali mendengar kata 'merepotkan' dari pemuda Nara itu. Bagaimana tidak merepotkan? Apa Hinata tidak memahami situasi dirinya sendiri? Dia marah jika pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain, tapi dia terang-terangan dekat dengan empat pemuda dalam satu hubungan.

Kalau di telaah lebih jauh, memang sih itu berbeda. Hinata jalan dengan mereka berempat karena status mereka semua memang sebagai pacar Hinata. Nah kalau Naruto dan Amaru kan tidak punya status apa-apa. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau bisa sekesal itu, Hinata? Bukankah aku juga sering pergi dengan Matsuri?"

Hinata membuka mulut tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia terdiam dan menunduk. Dia sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa kesal setiap kali melihat Naruto dengan gadis lain terutama Amaru. Dia hanya merasa kalau Naruto itu pacarnya dan hanya dia yang boleh dekat. Tapi pertanyaan Gaara membuatnya terdiam dan kembali bingung dengan sejuta kata 'kenapa'.

...Sasuke dan Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat respon itu. Sepertinya, gadis kecil mereka sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa.

=.=

Hinata berjalan menunduk sambil terus memikirkan kata-kata Gaara dan Sasuke sebelumnya. Kenapa dia kesal melihat Naruto dengan Amaru tapi dia tidak pernah kesal melihat Gaara dengan Matsuri?

Kalau kata Ino waktu itu, saat dia merasa tidak suka seseorang yang dekat dengannya malah dekat dengan orang lain, itu tandanya cemburu. Dan kata Neji, cemburu itu karena adanya rasa suka. Pertanyaannya, apa dia menyukai Naruto? Bukankah dia menyukai semua pacarnya? Setidaknya itulah yang selalu dia pikirkan.

"Hah," dia menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya, memilih berhenti memikirkan hal itu sebelum kepalanya sakit. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang justru tidak hanya membuat kepalanya yang sakit, dadanya juga ikut terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba.

Disana, di depan sana. Dia melihat Naruto yang berbicara asik dengan Amaru. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan terlihat sangat senang.

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kasar sebelum melangkah mendekat...

Set

...dia dengan cepat menyalip di antara Naruto dan Amaru serta mengaitkan tangannya di lengan pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Amaru sedikit terdorong ke samping dan menatapnya kesal. Tapi Hinata tidak perduli, tanpa melihat dan tanpa bicara, dia melangkah pergi lengkap Naruto yang masih ia gandeng.

Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan beragam. Tapi Hinata tetap mengeratkan kaitan lengannya di lengan Naruto dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Hinata,,, apa ada yang salah?" Hinata menggeleng tanpa melihat. "Apa kau... cemburu?" Pearl Hinata sedikit melebar saat wajahnya terasa mulai panas karena kata-kata Naruto yang entah kenapa membuatnya malu meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Melihat wajah merona dan ekspresi malu-malu itu, Naruto terkekeh. Ah, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapati rasa cemburu gadis itu secepat ini. Dia pikir perlu usaha ekstra.

"Ehm, sepertinya benar. Pacarku sedang cemburu karena kekasihnya yang tampan ini dekat dengan gadis lain." Ujar Naruto menggoda lagi.

"U-urusai, Naruto-kun!"

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Bukan tawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Hinata. Tapi tawa senang karena akhirnya Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Yah, Naruto sangat yakin akan kesimpulannya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas dengan godaan dari Naruto untuk Hinata. Tanpa menyadari sekelompok gadis yang tidak menyukai Hinata memandang mereka kesal. Mungkin pelajaran mereka kemarin belum cukup, ide baru yang melintas membuat mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

=.=

"Kau terlihat murung, Hinata-chan." Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Ino. Dia memang sedang bingung dan membuatnya murung. Semua terasa semakin membingungkan baginya. Belum lagi kalau saat dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba, atau saat jantungnya berdetak cepat, atau juga saat wajahnya terasa panas tanpa sebab.

"Ino-chan, seseorang itu... normalnya punya pacar berapa sih?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengangkat alis. Berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab ragu, "Err... normalnya sih seseorang hanya cukup punya satu pacar. Dan akan lebih baik kalau pacarnya itu adalah orang yang benar-benar dia cintai."

"Jadi, apa aku salah karena memiliki empat pacar?"

"Tidak bisa di bilang salah juga sih, toh mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Menurutku, seorang suami yang memiliki istri lebih satu saja tidak salah jika semua istrinya bisa menerima dan bahagia."

Hinata menunduk, "Kalau Sai dekat dengan gadis lain, apa kau akan marah?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku akan memastikan dulu siapa gadis itu, kalau terbukti dia selingkuh atau dekat dengan gadis lain, aku akan marah."

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Karena aku cemburu. Kenapa aku cemburu? Karena aku mencintainya jadi aku tidak ingin melihatnya dengan orang lain. Paham?" Ino langsung menjawab detail agar tidak mendengar pertanyaan lagi dari sahabatnya itu. Hinata, kalau sudah dalam pose penasaran, susah berhenti bertanya.

"Ino-chan.." Ino bergumam saat Hinata lagi-lagi memanggilnya, "Misalnya kau dekat dengan dua laki-laki. Kau akan marah kalau laki-laki 'A' dekat dengan gadis lain, tapi kau tidak marah kalau laki-laki 'B' dekat dengan gadis lain. Itu kenapa ya?"

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Sudah jelaskan, itu berarti aku mencintai bin suka bin sayang bin falling in love dengan laki-laki 'A'. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, yah... walau kau memang aneh sih."

Hinata terdiam dan mengerjap lalu kembali bertanya, "Jadi kau mencintai laki-laki 'A'? Lalu bagaimana dengan laki-laki 'B'?"

"Hah," Ino menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku tidak mencintai laki-laki 'B'. Aku hanya cemburu melihat laki-laki 'A' dengan gadis lain. Berarti yang kucintai hanya laki-laki 'A'. Oke?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk. Kesimpulan yang bisa dia tarik...

Dia mencintai Naruto dan tidak mencintai Gaara.

...begitukan?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Apa kau merasa cemburu saat melihat salah satu pacarmu dekat dengan gadis lain?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka loker. Baru saja dia akan membuka suara tapi semua itu kembali tertelan karena apa yang dia dapatkan dari dalam loker.

"Astaga!" teriakan itu justru muncul dari Ino yang juga melihat isi dari loker Hinata.

Loker yang seharusnya begitu rapi, sekarang di penuhi dengan sampah dan bau busuk, belum lagi Hinata tidak dapat melihat barang-barangnya dalam loker itu. Sebuah kertas tertempel di pintu dalam loker dan tulisan besar dan jelas tertulis di sana yang sukses membuat Hinata terdiam.

'Dasar gadis tidak tahu malu. Putuskan pangeran kami. Gadis bodoh sepertimu tidak seharusnya memiliki pangeran kami!'

=.=

=.=

= to be continued =

.

Thanks for all reader.

Salam, Rameen


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka loker dan dia terpaku.

Loker yang seharusnya begitu rapi, sekarang di penuhi dengan sampah dan bau busuk, belum lagi Hinata tidak dapat melihat barang-barangnya dalam loker itu. Sebuah kertas tertempel di pintu dalam loker dan tulisan besar dan jelas tertulis di sana yang sukses membuat Hinata terdiam.

'Dasar gadis tidak tahu malu. Putuskan pangeran kami. Gadis bodoh sepertimu tidak seharusnya memiliki pangeran kami!'

"Ya ampun, kenapa lokermu begini, Hinata-chan?" Ino bertanya kaget.

Hinata hanya diam, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata saking kagetnya. Belum seminggu dia di kerjai kemarin, dan sekarang dia sudah kembali di kerjai. Apa salahnya? Dan tulisan itu... apa ini semua karena dia yang memiliki pacar?

"Hinata!" tubuh mungil itu segera di tarik mundur oleh Naruto saat pemuda itu melihat apa yang terjadi. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan emosi sambil menarik kasar kertas yang tertempel dan menyobeknya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke dan Gaara menyusul.

"Kami sudah mendapati kondisinya begini," jawab Ino cepat. "Kurasa ini ulah orang yang sama dengan yang waktu itu."

Sasuke dan Gaara melirik, "Waktu itu?"

"Iya. Saat kalian berdua di Oto untuk olimpiade, Hinata di kerjai. Dia di siram saat selesai olahraga dan seragamnya di kasih bubuk cabe yang bercampur bubuk gatal." Ino bercerita dengan dahi mengernyit karena masih geram akan kelakuan orang-orang itu terhadap sahabatnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Kenapa kami tidak tahu akan hal itu, Dobe?"

"Ck, Hinata baik-baik saja. Bukan itu yang terpenting, tapi siapa yang melakukannya." Naruto memeluk Hinata yang masih diam saja dari tadi. Ingatannya kembali saat dia bertengkar dengan Amaru. Amaru bilang kalau hampir seluruh siswi membenci Hinata hingga melakukan hal itu. Apa Amaru yang melakukan itu semua? Naruto menghela nafas dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau antar Hinata pulang." Ucap Gaara pada Naruto. "Aku dan Sasuke akan membersihkan ini semua." Waktu itu memang sudah merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Jadi tidak masalah kalau Naruto dan Hinata pulang lebih dulu.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengajak Hinata pulang. Tak lama, Sai datang dan mengajak Ino pulang bersama.

Sasuke menghela nafas setelah hanya dia berdua dengan Gaara. "Apa sebaiknya kita putuskan saja Hinata?"

"Entahlah," Gaara mulai mengambil tempat sampah yang ada di ujung loker. "Tapi bukan sesuatu yang bagus memutuskannya di saat seperti ini. Dia sudah sedih karena di kerjai, akan semakin sedih kalau kita tiba-tiba memutuskannya."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam menyetujui.

=.=

Pacar(-pacar) ku by Rameen

Naruto by Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

=.=

"Aku selesai."

"Hinata," Neji segera menahan tangan Hinata yang ingin beranjak pergi. "Makananmu belum habis. Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng, memilih untuk tidak bercerita apapun pada Neji tentang kejadian siang tadi. Dia tidak ingin Neji marah lagi dengan Naruto seperti waktu itu. "Tidak apa, Nii-san. Aku hanya sudah kenyang. Uhm, aku ingin bermain ke rumah Naruto-kun saja."

"Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk. Membuat Neji menghela nafas. "Hinata, disini kita hanya tinggal berdua. Jika kau ada masalah atau apapun yang ingin di ceritakan, cerita saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu, oke?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke, Nii-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Nasehatnya dan Hinata mengangguk lagi. Walau rumah Naruto di sebelah, Neji tetap tidak ingin adiknya pulang terlalu malam.

=.=

Karena sudah kenal lama, Hinata merasa seperti di rumah sendiri saat di kediaman Namikaze. Berbeda dengan kediaman Uchiha, Hinata merasakan kehangatan kalau ada di rumah Naruto. Minato dan Kushina juga selalu bersikap ramah padanya dan menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Kushina bilang sih, sebenarnya mereka ingin punya anak perempuan tapi tidak kesampaian, jadi mereka sangat senang saat kenal dengan Hinata.

Dan karena itulah, sikap tidak sopan Hinata muncul. Dia seenaknya masuk ke rumah Naruto, dan bahkan juga seenaknya masuk ke rumah sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Sebenarnya bukan karena perilaku baik Minato dan Kushina, tapi lebih tepatnya sikap Naruto yang tidak sopan dan suka masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin menular pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. Dia melangkah lebih masuk ke dalam. Baru saja dia ingin membuka suara untuk memanggil Naruto, tapi kata-katanya kembali tertelan. Dia terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah melihat Minato dan Kushina yang sedang berciuman di depannya.

Pemikiran kalau masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin itu adalah perilaku yang sangat buruk mulai Hinata pertimbangkan. Mungkin lain kali dia akan kapok melakukannya lagi.

.

Naruto menuruni tangga dan hanya ber-astaga melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak kenal tempat. Dia mungkin memang sudah besar untuk melihat hal itu, tapi memangnya kedua orang tuanya itu tidak bisa melakukannya di kamar?

Pemuda itu menggeleng dan tanpa sengaja menoleh, dia hampir terjungkal saat mendapati Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan pandangan yang tertuju fokus pada kedua orang tuanya. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah dan menarik Hinata menjauh tanpa suara. Tidak ingin kepolosan Hinata tercoreng lebih jauh.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Hinata?" Naruto menghembus nafas lega saat berhasil membawa Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. "Apa kau melihat se-ses-sesuatu?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos, "Maksudmu kedua orang tuamu yang sedang berciuman?" Memijit pelipisnya pelan, Naruto pasti akan menceramahi kedua orang tuanya nanti. "Uhm Naruto-kun... ciuman itu... apa rasanya?"

"HAH?" Naruto menutup mulutnya cepat saat tanpa sengaja berteriak. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi orang yang menjelaskan tentang itu kepada Hinata. Yah, walau dia selalu bermimpi menikah dengan Hinata, tapi tidak menjelaskannya secara teori kan? Penjelasan dengan praktek akan lebih mudah.

"Bukan 'hah', tapi ciuman itu apa rasanya?"

"Engg.. itu.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Kau.. mau tahu.. rasanya?" Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Uhm.. akan aku kasih tahu, tapi... tidak sekarang."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, "Kapan?"

"Uhm,, kapan-kapan..?"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oke oke.." Naruto mengangkat tangan dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Sapphire bertemu dengan pearl. Menatap intens dan mempersempit jarak. "Akan aku beritahu," ucapnya berbisik di telinga Hinata. "..nanti malam." Lanjutnya kemudian menjauh.

Hinata hanya mengerjap bingung dan terdiam. "Nanti malam?"

"Nanti malam aku akan ke kamarmu." Jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke satu tempat dan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lewat pohon."

Hinata menoleh, menatap pohon yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan kamar Naruto yang sudah lama tidak di pakai karena mereka memilih lewat pintu saja. Dia kembali menatap Naruto dan ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Uhm, sepertinya Hinata belum mengerti kalau penjelasan yang ingin di berikan Naruto akan langsung ke praktek.

=.=

Pagi kembali datang, kembali menyapa dengan hangatnya sinar matahari dan udara yang menyegarkan. Di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya di kamar seorang gadis SMA. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri di depan cermin. Pandangannya menatap dirinya di cermin, ekspresinya datar dan biasa. Tapi tampak sesuatu tengah ia pikirkan.

Tangannya naik, jemarinya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya yang terpoles lipbalm pink tipis. Memegang bibir itu dengan lembut seolah ingin mengingat sesuatu.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Jadi?"_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut penasaran Hinata yang sudah menyerbunya saat dia sampai di kamar itu lewat jendela. Mencoba menggoda, Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Jadi... apa?"_

" _Bukankah kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?" Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang duduk di ranjangnya._

" _Menjelaskan apa?" pemuda itu meraih sebuah boneka anjing tanpa melirik kekasihnya. Senyum tipis terpoles di bibirnya saat Hinata menekuk wajahnya cemberut._

" _Naruto-kun, kau bilang akan menjelaskannya padaku. Rasanya ciuman itu seperti apa."_

" _Oh,,, yang itu." Naruto pura-pura ingat sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sorot mata berbinar kembali muncul di pearl gadis itu. "Uhm, tidak jadi ah.."_

" _Ehhh,,, kenapa begitu. Tadi kan kau sudah janji." Suara merengek itu membuat Naruto terkikik geli. "Naruto-kun, kau mengerjaiku?" Hinata membuang muka dan melipat tangannya di dada, kesal karena ternyata Naruto hanya mengerjainya._

 _Pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin tertawa melihat mode merajuk pacarnya. "Jangan cemberut begitu dong." Hinata menolak menatap Naruto saat pemuda itu coba meraih dagunya. "Kalau marah jelek loh."_

" _Habis, Naruto-kun menyebalkan. Kau kan sudah janji akan menjelaskannya."_

" _Aku tidak bilang akan menjelaskan, aku hanya bilang akan memberitahumu apa rasanya."_

" _Sama saja!"_

 _Naruto kembali meraih dagu kekasihnya dan memaksa Hinata menatapnya, "Itu berbeda, sayang. Penjelasan itu lewat kata-kata..." Naruto semakin mempersempit jaraknya, membuat wajah cemberut Hinata menghilang karena tenggelam dalam sorot mata sapphire pemuda itu. "..sedangkan aku ingin memberitahumu secara langsung."_

 _Dan kedua bibir itu bertemu. Mengecup mesra, begitu lembut dan dalam tapi tidak memaksa. Hinata hanya terdiam menerima ciuman itu. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan wajahnya kembali terasa panas. Dia merasa sulit bernafas tapi tidak ingin lepas._

 _Dapat gadis itu rasakan dorongan pelan di tengkuknya saat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Hinata ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas dengan cara yang sama meski tidak dia sadari. Sapphire itu terbuka dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya._

 _Pelan tapi pasti, tubuh mungil itu digiring untuk berbaring di ranjang yang mereka tempati. Semakin membuat detak jantung keduanya berdetak berisik. Angin yang masuk dari jendela seolah membelai keduanya agar lebih tenggelam dalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan._

" _Hmm.." Hinata bergumam saat Naruto mulai menjamah lehernya. Terasa geli tapi menyenangkan. "Akh.."_

 _Pearl Hinata terbuka dan mendorong Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto tersenyum jahil saat Hinata memandangnya takut sambil memegang lehernya yang terlihat memerah. "Na-naruto-kun, kenapa k-kau me-menggigitku?"_

 _Kekehan Naruto mulai terdengar saat suara Hinata seperti suara orang yang ketakutan saat bertemu vampir. "Aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu, sayang." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya. Membuat rona merah disana semakin banyak._

" _Lalu kenapa kau menggigitnya?"_

" _Hm, bagaimana rasanya?" Hinata mengerjap, "Begitulah yang namanya ciuman, bagaimana rasanya?"_

 _Hinata mengerjap lagi, mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi ia rasakan. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil ia ingat. Yang dia tahu, dia menikmati ciuman itu dan kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah menggigit lehernya. Dan saat tadi Naruto menggigit lehernya saja, rasanya aneh dan sesuatu seperti membuat perutnya tergelitik._

 _Melihat Hinata yang terdiam, Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu lagi. Melumatnya lebih intens dan merasakan bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Tidak pernah Naruto duga dia akan senekat ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat antara senang dan tak percaya. Semua terasa menyenangkan dan membuat perasaannya membludak ingin menjerit senang hingga telinganya pengang. Rasa senang yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

 _Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh yang ditindihnya saat dirasanya Hinata mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu jika gadisnya sudah kehabisan nafas, tapi ia sungguh tidak rela untuk melepasnya._

" _Hah hah ha.." Hinata menarik nafas panjang saat akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Dirasanya Naruto yang menyeka saliva di ujung bibirnya. "Naruto.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Nafas yang seharusnya masih tersenggal kembali tertahan karena ungkapan itu. Ungkapan yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau." Bisikkan yang begitu mesra dan diiringi pelukan hangat yang semakin membuat Hinata nyaman._

" _Dengar," suara itu tepat berada di telinganya, "Hanya aku yang boleh menciummu, kau mengerti?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa suara. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Flashback off_

.

"Hinata, Naruto sudah menjemputmu!" teriakan Neji menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, Neji-nii.." gadis itu kembali menatap dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum senang akan ingatannya barusan.

=.=

"Uchiha-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh saat sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar. Terlihat di onyx gelapnya, seorang sensei yang berambut merah sedang berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus.

Suasana canggung semakin terasa saat posisi mereka sudah berhadapan.

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Uhm," Saara menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Sasuke tanpa melihat. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang kemarin malam."

Pemuda Uchiha disana menatap kotak bekal itu dan senseinya secara bergantian. Dia ingin menolak seperti saat dia menolak pemberian para fansnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang aneh terasa di hatinya. Dia merasa senang akan perhatian dari gurunya itu, sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti kenapa.

Tangannya bergerak dan meraih kotak bekal tersebut demi kelangsungan rasa aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya itu. "Terima kasih, sensei."

Saara mengangguk dan langsung melangkah pergi. Perasaan Sasuke saja, atau dia melihat kalau wajah Saara memang sedikit di hiasi rona tipis?

=.=

Gaara, Naruto, bahkan Hinata, hanya memandang diam melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lahap saat menyantap makanannya. Mereka tidak pernah ingat kalau bungsu Uchiha itu suka membawa bekal. Dan juga, sejak kapan Sasuke makan dengan lahap seperti orang kepalaran begitu? Baiklah, mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan, tapi tetap saja gelagat pemuda raven itu aneh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ternyata suka bawa bekal ya? Bagaimana kalau besok kita semua bawa bekal?"

"Tidak!" jawaban kompak dari Gaara dan Naruto membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik tanpa menjawab. "Teme, aku cicip ya."

Plak

Sasuke menyingkirkan kasar tangan Naruto dari bekalnya dan membawa kontak bekal itu menjauh. Sukses membuat tampangnya seperti tampang anak TK yang tidak ingin makanannya diminta.

"Astaga, kau pelit sekali, Teme!"

"Ini makananku, Dobe. Saat Hinata membawa bekal, kau juga tidak membagi aku dan yang lain. Bahkan kau membawa Hinata bersembunyi di tempat lain dan hanya menikmati waktu makan berdua dengannya. Jadi jangan protes karena aku tidak ingin membagi ini denganmu."

"Sejak kapan sih kau jadi perhitungan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh kan mencobanya?" Sasuke juga menarik bekalnya dari jangkauan Gaara. "Hah, kau tidak membagi Naruto karena dia pelit padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah pelit padamu. Biarkan aku mencobanya sedikit." Protes Gaara sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, pemuda panda itu cukup penasaran dengan rasa makanan yang mampu membuat Sasuke lahap makan.

"Tidak kali ini, Gaara." Sasuke menutup kotak bekalnya dan berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Dan aku duluan. Bye!"

"Dasar Teme pelit, awas kau ya. Aku tidak akan memberimu minum kalau kau berkunjung ke rumahku." Dan helaan nafas terdengar dari Hinata serta Gaara saat teriakan kekanakan Naruto merusak suasana.

=.=

"Hah, terima kasih, Hinata."

"Sama-sama, sensei. Apa ini sudah semua?"

Shizune melihat semua peralatan dan bahan di UKS yang baru saja mereka bersihkan. Semua barang juga sudah kembali di tempat semula, plus keadaan yang sudah bersih total. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah semua, kok."

"Yokatta, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Sensei."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih ya."

Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan keluar. Jam pelajaran ketiga setelah istirahat kosong, saat dia kembali dari toilet dan melihat Shizune yang tengah berberes, maka jiwa malaikatnya muncul. Lumayanlah buat nambah catatan amal.

Gadis itu berjalan sendiri di koridor yang terlihat sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Kelasnya sendiri sedang kosong walau ada tugas yang harus di selesaikan tapi Hinata dengan mudah menyelesaikannya. Kalau saja Shikamaru ada, mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang lagi-lagi mencetak record.

"Hm, tapi aku sudah cukup lama pergi dari kelas. Mungkin Gaara-kun, Sasu-kun, atau Naru-kun sudah selesai."

Dia tersenyum dan semakin cepat melangkah, tapi saat dia berbelok di koridor samping tangga, dia berhenti. Senyumnya hilang dan matanya berkedip datar. Kepalanya miring saat menatap apa yang dia lihat di depannya.

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang berciuman.

Bukan para siswi, tapi gadis berambut merah itu jelas seorang guru yang Hinata kenal sebagai guru magang bernama Saara. Dan pemuda yang berciuman dengannya itu...

"Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya pelan. Dia masih berdiri disana dan memandang fokus hal di depannya sama seperti dia memandang fokus kedua orang tua Naruto malam sebelumnya.

Set

"Eh?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan menariknya ke belakang, mendorong tubuhnya di dinding baru membuka matanya. Pearl itu mengerjap saat tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap dan kembali terang. "Gaara-kun?"

"Hm, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata? Memandang intens dua orang yang sedang berciuman?"

Hinata menarik nafas dan nyengir mendengar sindiran Gaara. Membuat kerutan muncul di kening pemuda Sabaku itu. "Kau tertawa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau jelas sudah tahu siapa pemuda yang tadi berciuman dengan Saara-sensei kan?" Hinata mengangguk membenarkan, "Hinata, dia itu pacarmu. Dan saat pacarmu berciuman dengan gadis lain di depan matamu, kau... masih bisa tersenyum?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

Alis Gaara terangkat dan senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau Naruto yang berciuman dengan gadis lain?"

"Tidak boleh! Ups.." Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sadar spontan berteriak dengan nada kesal.

"Wah wah, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pacarmu. Tapi kau hanya cemburu pada satu orang." Lagi –Gaara memancing. Dan terlihat sukses saat Hinata kembali terdiam.

Lagi-lagi ucapan Gaara membuatnya bingung. Kemarin Gaara membandingkan dirinya dengan Naruto, sekarang Gaara membandingkan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Hah, Gaara memang berbakat membuat Hinata bingung.

"Tapi... kau tidak bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata mendongak dan menatap bingung akan pertanyaan Gaara. "Bertanya sesuatu tentang apa yang tadi kau lihat."

"Maksudmu bertanya tentang ciuman?" Gaara mengangguk, seolah hal yang paling wajar jika Hinata bertanya sesuatu setelah melihat suatu hal baru di hadapannya. Walau Gaara yakin Hinata sering melihat adegan seperti itu di film. "Memangnya,,, aku harus bertanya apa?"

Oke, mungkin Gaara belum tahu kalau Hinata sudah pernah melewati hal itu sebelumnya dan sudah bertanya pada Naruto yang di jelaskan dengan praktek.

Pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum jahil dan mendekat, mempersempit jarak wajah mereka yang memang sudah dekat. "Apa kau... pernah berciuman, Hinata?" bisikkan Gaara membuat Hinata lagi-lagi terdiam. Bukan karena pertanyaannya melainkan karena ingatannya yang seolah berputar di kejadian semalam.

Gaara semakin mendekat, coba menggoda gadis di depannya yang tidak terlihat menghindar. Mungkin bungsu Sabaku itu tidak keberatan jika harus memberikan satu ciuman kepada pacar polosnya itu... uhm, mungkin.

Gerakan Gaara berhenti saat jadenya menangkap bercak merah di leher Hinata. Tangannya bergerak mengibaskan rambut indigo lembut itu ke balik punggung dan cukup tertegun melihat bekas yang ia yakini adalah kissmark. Berpikir sejenak, satu kesimpulan dengan cepat memasuki otaknya. Dan saat dia melirik pearl Hinata, senyum lain terukir di bibirnya.

"Well, Hinata. Kurasa Naruto sudah mengajarimu sebelum ini. Hm?"

Hinata memegang lehernya dan perlahan wajahnya merona. Kepalnya mendunduk saat senyuman Gaara semakin lebar.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, kenapa... mengira ini.. Naruto-kun?"

"Aku belum melakukannya, Sasuke sepertinya lebih suka melakukan itu kepada Saara-sensei, sedang Shika tidak ada di sini. Jadi hanya Naruto yang bisa. Kecuali jika kau melakukan itu kepada orang yang bukan pacarmu."

"Ten-tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang bukan pacarku." Jawab Hinata cepat karena tidak ingin Gaara menyangka yang tidak-tidak. Hinata kembali menunduk saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Jarinya saling bertaut karena malu dan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Gaara terkekeh dan mundur menjauh, tangannya mengacak pelan surai indigo disana. "Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kelas?"

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berjalan pergi beriringan ke kelas dengan jalur lain, tidak ingin melewati jalur yang tadi sempat menyimpan kenangan Sasuke dan Saara. "Tapi Gaara-kun.. kenapa kau bilang Shika tidak ada disini? Dia hanya tidak sekolah kan?"

"Dia sedang tidak ada di Konoha."

"Eh, memangnya Shikamaru-kun kemana?"

=.=

"Haaaccciihhmm.." Shikamaru menggaruk hidungnya yang terasa gatal sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Di sampingnya, Temari terlihat memandangnya dalam diam sambil menarik nafas.

"Lihat, sekarang kau yang sakit." Ucapnya santai.

"Ck," Shikamaru berdecak dan menyamankan posisinya, "Penjaga tidak akan sakit sebelum pasiennya sembuh."

Temari memukul pelan kepala bersurai nanas itu dan berdiri, mengambil segelas ocha dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru. "Aku bukan pasien." Jawabnya malas dan hanya di tanggapi Shikamaru dengan gumaman tanpa semangat. "Kau sudah tidak sekolah beberapa hari."

"Aku tidak akan jadi bodoh hanya dengan tidak sekolah beberapa hari."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Temari menekuk wajahnya kesal karena selalu saja pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru memancing emosi. "Kau juga jadi tidak bisa istirahat disini, bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Mata hitam Shika terbuka dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang gadis. "Sudah ku bilang jangan bahas tentang itu. Dan aku tidak akan sakit dengan mudah hanya karena tidak istirahat."

Temari memainkan air dalam gelas yang dia pegang. Selalu begini, Shikamaru selalu menghindar setiap kali permbicaraan mereka mengambil topik tentang hubungan dan perasaan. Temari tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan dan apa yang sesungguhnya pemuda itu inginkan. Shikamaru terlihat terlalu santai dengan semua hal dimata Temari.

Shikamaru tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele dan sering mengalah padanya. Walau terkesan cuek, pemuda Nara itu sebenarnya sangat perhatian padanya. Seperti saat ini, Temari tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan datang ke tempatnya untuk merawatnya yang sedang sakit.

Tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan yang Temari lakukan memang membuat gadis itu kurang istirahat yang berakhir jatuh sakit. Sialnya, saat hidungnya tersumbat dan batuk menyerang, pemuda Nara itu menelpon. Dan dengan segala sikap cueknya, Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Alhasil, sudah beberapa hari ini Shikamaru menginap disana untuk menjaganya.

Jelas Temari rasakan sikap kekhawatiran yang tulus dari Shika, tapi...

..."Kau selalu menghindar setiap kali pembicaraan kita ke arah sana."

Shikamaru memandang langit dengan tatapan datar. Merasakan dengan jelas emosi tertahan gadis di sampingnya. Bukannya Shika tidak ingin membahas hal itu, tapi dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu dan semua akan berujung merepotkan. Setidaknya biarkan hal lain selesai dulu untuk saat ini.

=.=

"Hah, akhirnya aku kembali."

"Kau pulang dari berlibur, tapi kenapa kau seperti pulang dari perang?" Shikamaru hanya melirik malas akan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia justru memutar arah duduknya dan dengan cepat merebahkan diri di pangkuan Hinata seperti biasanya.

Hinata hanya berkedip karenanya, "Kau ingin tidur? Apa selama liburan kau tidak pernah tidur?"

"Ck, kenapa pertanyaan kalian sama?" Shikamaru menadahkan tangannya kepada Hinata, gadis itu mengerti dan menaruh sebuah novel di tangan pemuda Nara itu. Dia membuka novel itu dan menutupkannya ke wajah agar sinar matahari tidak menganggu tidurnya.

Sukses yang lain menggeleng tak percaya. Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto terlihat menekuk wajah. _'Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu Hinata kalau hanya aku yang boleh berbaring di pangkuannya.'_ Oh, tentu itu akan Naruto jadikan list pertama di ingatannya untuk kembali memanipulasi Hinata agar menuruti keinginannya. Licik? Naruto tidak perduli.

Bruk

Shikamaru menarik bukunya dan menoleh saat terdengar sesuatu ditaruh kasar di sampingnya. Hanya sebuah buku ternyata. Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang melakukan hal itu. "Absensimu beres, latihan-latihan yang di berikan guru juga selalu aku kerjakan. Dan itu," Naruto menunjuk buku yang tadi dia lempar sedikit kasar. "Itu adalah salinan PR dan catatan yang ku tulis selama kau tidak masuk beberapa hari kemarin."

Sasuke dan Gaara memandang takjub akan penjelasan itu. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari Naruto yang jadi lebih rajin beberapa hari ini. Dan sudah jelas mereka berdecak kagum dengan usaha Naruto. Padahal sebelumnya, pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak pernah mengisi bukunya dengan catatan pelajaran.

"Jadi?" Naruto menadahkan tangan meminta sesuatu yang telah di janjikan. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan menepuk sekali telapak tangan Naruto sebagai tanda kalau dia memberikan apa yang sudah dia janjikan kepada Naruto.

"Kau bosnya sekarang." Ucapnya lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu nyengir lebar dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya senang. Sapphirenya memandang satu-persatu sahabatnya seperti seorang psikopat yang merencanakan tentang suatu pembedahan. "Oke,, karena sekarang aku bosnya. Maka aku ingin menantang kalian semua." Onyx, Jade, dan Pearl ketiga yang lainnya melirik dan menatap penasaran. Membuat sebuah senyum seringai muncul di bibir sang tunggal Uzumaki.

"Aku ingin menantang kalian untuk... mencium orang yang kalian cintai."

=.=

' _Kalian harus mencium orang yang kalian cintai, tentu saja di bibir dan jangan lupakan kalau aku ingin bukti tercetak. Dan karena waktuku menjadi bos kurang dari sepuluh hari, jadi kalian harus melakukannya dengan waktu yang singkat pula. Ingat! Bukti tercetak harus ada.'_

 _._

"Haahh," Hinata menghela nafas mengingat tantangan Naruto yang dia dengar sebelumnya. Yang benar saja, apa pacar pirangnya itu sudah tidak waras? Bagaimana pun, Hinata merasa aneh jika harus mencium seseorang. Dan masalah utamanya... "Siapa yang harus aku cium?"

Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena tiba-tiba merasa frustasi karena tantangan Naruto, tidak perduli dengan pandangan terganggu siswa dan siswi lain di sekelilingnya. Dia menggaruk kasar kepalanya dan menghembus nafas kasar, dia harus segera bertemu Naruto dan bertanya apa otak pemuda Uzumaki itu tersantuk sesuatu.

Tapi baru dia mau membuka suara untuk menyetujui pemikirannya sendiri, pearlnya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang berbahaya. Matanya melebar dan segera berlari menuju objek yang di lihatnya. "Stooop!"

Set

Naruto dan Amaru tersentak saat Hinata mendorong mereka menjauh. "A-apa yang mau kalian slakukan?" tanyanya to do point. Hinata merasa itu perlu saat dia melihat kalau pacarnya hampir saja mencium gadis lain, tanpa ia ingat kalau dia hanya diam saat melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Saara.

"Sudah kubilang, urusanku dengan Naruto bukan urusanmu." Amaru menjawab cepat, cukup kesal karena tingkah Hinata semakin lama semakin membuatnya emosi. Padahal tadi dia dan Naruto tidak melakukan hal aneh. Hanya jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat karena membicarakan sesuatu. "Ayo, Naruto!"

Plak

"Akh, hei..!"

Amaru mendelik saat Hinata menampik tangannya yang ingin meraih tangan Naruto. "Tidak boleh!" jawab Hinata cepat.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti melihat kekasihnya itu.

Hinata menggeleng kuat dan segera mengait lengan Naruto sambil menatap tajam Amaru, "Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh!" teriaknya dengan cukup kuat. "Naruto-kun itu pacarku, kau.." dia menunjuk Amaru yang langsung di tepis oleh Amaru, "Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan Naruto-kun ku lagi. Hanya aku yang boleh menggandeng tangan Naruto-kun, hanya aku yang boleh bicara berdua dengannya. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat. Mengerti?"

"Ap –hei tunggu!" giliran Amaru yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena Hinata langsung pergi menjauh dengan membawa Naruto.

.

Bruk

"Ugh," Hinata meringis saat tubuhnya di dorong pelan oleh Naruto di lorong koridor yang cukup sepi. Wajahnya merona saat Naruto memandangnya intens dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"A-ap-apa?"

Alis Naruto terangkat, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, sayang. Kenapa kau bicara seperti tadi kepada Amaru."

"Bicara... apa?" Hinata mulai melirik ke arah lain demi menghindari sapphire biru di depannya.

"'Naruto-kun itu pacarku, hanya aku yang boleh dekat dengannya, hanya aku yang boleh menggandeng tangannya, hanya aku yang boleh bicara berdua dengannya.'" Naruto menirukan kata-kata Hinata lengkap dengan gaya bicaranya, "Kenapa kau mengucapkan hal itu?"

"Uhm, yah.. itu... benarkan? Apa ada... yang salah?"

Sudut bibir Naruto naik, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. "Apa kau cemburu?" ucapnya dengan suara lebih rendah hampir berbisik. Hinata hanya menelan ludah dan menolak untuk menjawab, pearlnya masih melihat tidak fokus kemana-mana. "Ayolah, sayang. Katakan kau cemburu, atau aku... akan kembali ke tempat Amaru."

"Eh," Hinata menoleh cepat dan pandangan mereka bertemu, menciptakan kejutan listrik yang terasa membuat wajah keduanya memanas. "Ja-jangan pergi." Ucap Hinata menunduk, memainkan jarinya. "Iya... aku cemburu."

Senyum Naruto melebar, "Oh ya?" bisiknya lagi. "Kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau pacarku. Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan yang lain."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh dekat dengan yang lain." Hinata menatapnya bertanya, mencari tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud. "Teme, Gaara, Shikamaru. Kau juga tidak boleh dekat dengan mereka. Bukankah kau pacarku?"

"Eh, tapi... mereka juga pacarku."

"Ah," Naruto mundur sedikit walau kedua tangannya masih mengunci tubuh Hinata. "Jadi kalau aku pacaran dengan Amaru, aku boleh dekat dengannya kan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin pacaran dengannya? Kau kan sudah pacaran denganku. Itu tidak boleh."

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah pacaran denganku tapi masih pacaran dengan yang lain. Kau punya pacar empat, dan aku hanya ingin punya pacar dua. Boleh dong?!"

Mata Hinata melebar, dia menelan ludah tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit akan kata-kata Naruto. Seolah menyudutkan dan membuatnya jadi orang yang egois dan bersalah. Air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak ingin Naruto pacaran dengan orang lain, sungguh tidak ingin.

"Tidak boleh," ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. "Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan orang lain lagi. Kau pacarku, kau hanya... pacarku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali maju, ekspresinya berubah dingin dan sorot matanya membuat Hinata takut. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" bisiknya tertahan, "Jika aku tidak boleh pacaran lagi, maka putuskan pacarmu yang lainnya. Jadi aku hanya jadi pacarmu, dan kau... hanya jadi pacarku."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggigit bibirnya, dia menggeleng. "Ta-tapi... tapi... itu.. putus itu.. aku.." dia seolah kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara. "Naru.. jangan, tidak boleh.. dengan Amaru. Putus, tapi..."

Ekspresi Naruto mengendur saat Hinata semakin tidak fokus dan menggeleng semakin cepat seolah benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku hmmpp.." Hinata kaget dan langsung memejamkan matanya saat Naruto menciumnya. Membalas lumatan itu dengan sama lembutnya.

Hatinya sakit saat Naruto bilang ingin pacaran dengan Amaru. Tapi dia juga bingung saat Naruto menyuruhnya putus dengan yang lain. Perasaan yang Hinata rasakan, Naruto mengetahui hal itu.

Bibir kedua orang itu masih bertaut, saling melumat dan menikmati kecupan satu sama lain. Naruto menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sama sekali tidak di tolak oleh Hinata. Justru tangan-tangan mungil gadis itu terangkat, memeluk tubuh Naruto, juga tidak menginginkan pemuda itu lepas darinya.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis!" ucap Naruto setelah melepas ciumannya walau hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. "Aku tidak akan pacaran dengan orang lain lagi. Hanya kau, Hinata. Aku hanya akan jadi milikmu saja." Dan bibir itu kembali melumat dalam bibir sang kekasih yang begitu menggoda.

Naruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata frustasi dan semakin bingung. Mungkin untuk orang lain, mudah saja memutuskan dan memilih. Tapi Naruto sangat mengenal bagaimana pemikiran polos gadisnya, Hinata akan tertekan kalau terus di buat bingung tanpa di beri jalan keluar.

Naruto ingin Hinata menyadari perasaannya dan memilihnya karena mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Naruto ingin Hinata menyadari semuanya sendiri dan memahami semua hal secara alami lewat hatinya, bukan karena paksaan darinya.

=.=

Cklek

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati kepala Sasuke yang muncul dari balik pintu menatapnya dengan sorot polos. Memilih untuk fokus, Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu." Jawaban singkat dan santai dari Itachi membuat Sasuke mengangguk. Si bungsu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi sebrang meja tempat Itachi, matanya mengabsen satu persatu barang yang ada di atas meja tersebut dengan pandangan malas. "Ada sesuatu?"

"Well, aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku ingin mengambil milikku kembali."

Alis Itachi mengernyit bingung, "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci, Otouto?"

"Selama ini kau sudah memegang perusahaanku dengan baik. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi perusahaan itu milikku jadi aku menginginkannya kembali."

Itachi menghela nafas saat mengetahui arah pembicaraan adiknya itu, dia memijit pelipisnya sejenak dan kembali memandang adiknya tersayang itu. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin menjadi fotographer?"

"Astaga Itachi, kenapa kau serakah sekali? Satu perusahaan saja seharusnya cukup untukmu. Kenapa saat aku ingin mengambil perusahaanku kembali, kau jadi banyak tanya?"

"Dasar," Itachi mendengus, "Aku baru bertanya satu hal, kau bilang itu banyak? Kemana kepintaranmu, hm?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali melihat ke arah lain. "Aku akan jadi fotographer," ucapnya lagi. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak butuh uang lebih." Dia menatap Itachi kembali, "Kau tahu, orang-orang membangun usaha dengan susah payah. Jadi aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan perusahaan yang sudah jadi agar bisa menjamin hidupku kelak."

Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, Itachi kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Wajah Sasuke mulai cemberut. "Jangan mengabaikanku, aku serius keriput!"

"Baiklah," Itachi mengalah. "Jadi kau ingin memimpin perusahaan sambil menjadi fotographer?"

Pok... Sasuke bertepuk tangan sekali. "Tepat! Bukankah aku akan jadi terlihat keren jika begitu? Jadi maaf membuatmu kecewa karena aku akan segera mengambil perusahaanku secepatnya. Dan oh, pastikan perusahaanmu tidak kalah sukses dengan perusahaanku nantinya."

Itachi terkekeh. Jelas dia tahu tujuan sang adik. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura menginginkan hal itu, padahal Itachi jelas masih bisa melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau pekerjaan perusahaan itu membosankan.

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke diam dan kembali melihat ke arah lain. Sasuke sebenarnya masih tidak ingin memimpin perusahaan, tapi dia harus meyakinkan Itachi kalau dia ingin dan bisa. Jadi Itachi tidak akan mengkhawatirkan kebebasan dan kebahagiaannya lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik pergi. "Aku sangat yakin." Ucapnya kemudian, "Tiga bulan lagi ujian akhir. Aku akan belajar, jadi saat lulus sekolah, aku akan langsung ke Inggris untuk mengurus semuanya." Bungsu Uchiha itu berbalik dan tersenyum, "Setidaknya, aku mengijinkanmu memimpin sampai empat bulan ke depan."

Tangannya terangkat melambai dan dia kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar sang kakak. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sasuke."

=.=

Malam di kediaman Nara biasanya akan terisi oleh keheningan karena semua penghuni sudah beranjak ke alam mimpi. Tapi malam itu, ruang keluarga terlihat masih terang dan di isi oleh dua orang yang terlihat asik bermain catur walau tidak ada suasana kehangatan disana.

Shikamaru baru saja pulang lewat dari jam sebelas malam saat dia mendapati Ayahnya bermain catur sendirian. Beralaskan belum bisa tidur, akhirnya Shikamaru duduk menemani sang Ayah bermain.

Waktu yang jarang mereka dapatkan mengingat pekerjaan Shikaku sebagai Kepala Kepolisian Konoha yang menyita banyak waktu, apalagi jika dalam suatu misi atau kasus rumit. Tapi Shikamaru tidak pernah mengeluh. Tumbuh dengan memandang punggung sang Ayah, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Walau terkadang, pemuda itu juga merasa ingin bisa selalu berkumpul dengan keluarga lengkap.

"Kapan ujian akhir di mulai?"

Tap.. Shikamaru menggerakkan pionnya satu langkah sebelum menjawab pembicaraan yang di mulai oleh sang Ayah. "Mungkin, tiga bulan lagi."

Hening kembali menyeruak. Menghantarkan suara detik jam yang terdengar cukup kuat bagi mereka.

"Kemana kau akan pergi setelah itu?"

Shikamaru diam, terasa enggan untuk menjawab. Pembicaraan tentang apa yang dilakukan setelah lulus kuliah dengan sang Ayah, sama merepotkannya dengan pembicaraan tentang perasaan dengan Temari. Enggan ia bahas lebih jauh.

"Aku belum tahu." Dia menjalankan kuda untuk menyerang benteng.

Shikaku menggerakkan peluncur untuk mengancam balik sang kuda. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengikutiku, semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. Apapun yang kau pilih, aku yakin itulah yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Ratu Shikaku bergerak menyerang Raja. "Walau aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku harapkan."

Shikaku berdiri dan menepuk pundak sang anak sebelum melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih memandang fokus pada papan catur. Ratu lawan mengancam Rajanya, tapi hanya dengan satu langkah darinya, dia bisa mengakhiri semuanya dan memegang kemenangan. Ayahnya tahu jika Shikamaru bisa meraih kemenangan satu langkah lagi, tapi sang Ayah memilih pergi tanpa ingin tahu hasil akhirnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tidak berniat untuk melangkah maju, atau menyerah. Sama seperti apa yang dia inginkan, dia tidak ingin maju untuk mencari keinginannya sendiri, dan dia juga tidak ingin menyerah hingga menuruti tanpa hati jejak sang Ayah.

=.=

"Baiklah!" Naruto tersenyum senang menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang justru memandangnya malas. "Sudah sampai pada batas waktu. Ehm, delapan hari sudah cukup bukan untuk melakukan tantanganku?" tangannya terjulur ke depan. "Mana bukti tercetaknya?"

Tiga yang lain menyipitkan matanya tanpa ingin menjawab ataupun memberikan sesuatu yang di inginkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Ayolah! Kalian ku tantang mencium orang yang kalian cintai lengkap dengan bukti tercetak. Ini sudah akhir dari waktunya, tidak bisakah kalian memberikan padaku buktinya?"

"Aku..." Hinata menunduk saat menjawab, "Tidak melakukan tantanganmu."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan menghela nafas. Dia menatap yang lain dan tahu dengan jelas kalau sahabatnya yang lain tidak akan memenuhi tantangannya. "Baiklah jika kalian tidak ingin menunjukkan apapun. Aku sudah mendapat bukti sendiri."

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shika melirik cepat atas apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Set.. dia menunjukkan satu foto. "Ini bukti untuk Teme," selembar kertas foto yang menampilkan gambar Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan Saara. Shikamaru menatapnya biasa, Gaara dan Hinata menatap datar karena mereka tahu kapan foto itu di ambil. Sementara Sasuke hanya menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata menahan segala gerak tangannya yang ingin menggeplak kepala surai kuning itu.

Set.. Naruto menunjukkan satu foto lagi. "Ini bukti untuk Shika." Selembar foto yang kali itu menunjukkan gambar Shikamaru yang sedang mencium seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat. Ekspresi tidak suka mulai muncul di wajah Gaara saat mengetahui jika kakak perempuannya tidak lagi dalam posisi aman. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata menatapnya biasa. Dan Shikamaru menguap sambil menggaruk kepalanya cuek.

"Nah, jadi... tinggal Gaara dan... Hinata. Kapan kalian akan melakukan tantanganku?"

Gaara melirik Naruto lalu melirik Hinata. Jelas pemuda itu masih ingat saat menemukan kissmark Naruto di leher Hinata. Ah, mungkin sedikiti bermain akan seru. "Baiklah, ehm bagaimana kalau aku mencium –oh bukan, maksudku karena aku dan Hinata yang belum melakukan tantangan, bagaimana kalau aku dan Hinata berciuman saja?"

"Apa?" Naruto dan Hinata yang merespon dengan cepat, alis Naruto bertaut tidak suka. "Kau harus mencium orang yang kau cintai." Tekan Naruto tentang tantangannya.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Aku belum mencintai siapa-siapa sekarang dan well, statusku dan Hinata masih pacaran. Tidak masalah kurasa." Rahang Naruto mengeras saat Gaara menatap ke arah Hinata. "Jadi, Hinata. Kita lakukan bersama, oke?"

Hinata hanya diam saat Gaara mulai mendekat, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menggiring wajah Hinata untuk maju. Gaara menyelipkan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya saat sekilas menangkap aura membunuh dari Naruto. Dia semakin mendekat dan Hinata masih diam menatapnya.

Tepat jarak mereka sepuluh centi, Gaara berhenti. Bukan karena ada yang menganggu, tapi tatapan Hinatalah yang menghentikannya. Hinata mungkin tidak menolak atau tidak mundur, tapi tatapan pearl itu sangat jelas menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dan tatapan itulah yang membuat Gaara tidak bisa maju lebih dekat lagi.

Di tempat lain, Naruto sudah mengepalkan erat tangannya di balik meja cafe yang mereka tempati saat ini. Sengaja tidak melakukan apa-apa karena dia yakin kalau Hinata tidak akan menerima begitu saja apa yang ingin di lakukan oleh Gaara. Walau tetap saja, perasaan cemburu itu membuatnya ingin segera bergerak menarik Hinata menjauh.

Gaara melepaskan tangannya dan menjauh, membiarkan Hinata kembali menunduk bersandar di kursinya. "Ah, aku lupa kalau aku sedang puasa ciuman." Jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Gaara, apa sekarang kau sudah tidak waras?" pemuda Sabaku itu hanya mengangkat bahu akan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto meraih minumannya dan meneguk semuanya sekaligus.

Ddrrtt...

Shikamaru meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan mengangkatnya cepat saat nama sang Ayah tampil di layarnya. Semenit kemudian, dia terdiam menerima kabar yang ada.

=.=

= to be continued =

=.=

.

.

Thanks for all reader.

fdbnm7 ; hammerb101 ; yudi arata ; Mi NaruHina ; ramenista ; keyko keinarra minami ; Mouri Rini ; hanayou ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; Second09 ; yy ; Anggredta Wulan ; dd ; exo ; Desi Rei hime

.

Salam, Rameen


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Seorang pelaku pembunuhan, tewas dengan bom bunuh diri saat berhasil di tangkap. Beberapa orang luka-luka dan Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, Nara Shikaku yang ikut dalam penangkapan pelaku ikut terbunuh.'

=.=

Pacar(-pacar) Ku by Rameen

Naruto by Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

=.=

Suasana pemakaman biasanya akan sepi di hari biasa tanpa peringatan apapun seperti ini. Tapi hari ini, di salah satu sisi tanah pemakaman yang cukup luas, terlihat keramaian. Upacara pemakaman yang di lakukan para anggota kepolisian saat itu cukup mengundang banyak mata untuk menyaksikan. Tentu saja upacara seperti itu berlaku bagi seorang Kepala Kepolisian yang gugur saat bertugas.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kapan manusia menutup usia. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu di fikirkan oleh seorang pemuda bermarga Nara itu. Dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau akan kehilangan sosok Ayah secepat ini. Padahal dia masih ingat obrolan singkatnya dengan sang Ayah tadi pagi, atau makan malam mereka tiga hari yang lalu, atau permainan catur terakhir mereka seminggu yang lalu di tengah malam.

Disana, Nara Shikamaru berdiri dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Melihat dengan berdiri tegap pemakaman sang Ayah. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir atau kesedihan yang terlihat di wajahnya, tapi dari genggaman tangannya yang sangat kuat di tangan sang kekasih, cukup membuat kekasihnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang pemuda Nara.

Hinata hanya bisa membalas genggaman tangan itu tanpa suara, mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Shikamaru untuk bertahan dan bersabar. Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu benar bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sosok yang sangat di sayangi. Walau Shikamaru selalu cuek, tapi Hinata tahu kalau Shika adalah laki-laki penyayang yang akan selalu menyayangi keluarganya.

Dulu, kehadiran Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji membuat Hinata bangkit dari kesedihannya. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru, pemuda itu sedang kabur dari omelan Ibunya. Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Shika bisa-bisanya kabur, padahal Hinata sendiri berharap masih bisa di omeli oleh sang Ibu. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, Hinata masih selalu teringat akan Ibunya. Dan dia mempunyai sahabat untuk selalu menghibur.

Kini, giliran Hinata yang harus menghibur orang-orang itu. Walau hanya mampu meminjamkan tangan, Hinata akan selalu berdiri di samping Shikamaru selama pemuda itu menginginkannya.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto berdiri di belakang mereka. Sementara Ibu Shika yang terlihat paling terpukul, wanita itu menangis di pelukan Temari yang langsung datang dari Oto begitu menerima kabar. Suasana itu seolah kembali mengingatkan Hinata akan kenangan masa lalunya saat mengantarkan Ibunya ke peristirahatan terakhir.

.

.

Langit mulai meredup, orang-orang yang datang mulai berangsur pulang. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang terasa enggan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Shika." Gaara menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu, memberi tanda ajakan untuk pulang karena tidak baik jika mereka terlalu lama di sana.

Pandangan Shika yang terfokus pada nisan sang Ayah beralih kepada sosok Ibunya yang masih menangis. Dia melangkah, melepaskan tautan tangannya pada sang kekasih dan menuju Ibunya. Menarik berdiri sang Ibu sambil membawanya ke pelukannya. "Sudah cukup, kita pulang!"

Yosino hanya menangis tidak menjawab. Shika menggiring Ibunya menjauh dan mengantarkannya kepada teman-temannya. "Kau tidak pulang?" pertanyaan lembut dari Hinata membuat Shika menoleh, dia memang belum berniat untuk pulang.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata, "Pastikan Ibuku makan, dia belum makan sedari tadi." Saat Hinata mengangguk, Shika menarik lepas tangannya dan kembali menatap makam sang Ayah. Membiarkan sahabatnya pergi membawa Ibunya.

Temari berjalan ke sampingnya dan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu walau tak sekata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu menatap teman-teman adiknya yang sudah menjauh, berpikir untuk memberikan waktu kepada Shika, dia berniat untuk ikut pulang bersama yang lain.

Set

Dia terdiam, dia kembali menatap Shikamaru yang masih fokus pada kuburan. Mengalihkan tatapannya kepada rombongan yang sudah jauh, Temari menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tinggal. Tangannya bergerak, balas menggenggam tangan Shika yang tadi menahannya untuk tidak pergi walau tanpa kata.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai kedua insan yang berdiri diam di bawah pohon yang berada di sudut area pemakaman. Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan diri di pohon, sedangkan tangannya masih enggan melepas tangan seorang gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Temari memandang langit yang mulai menguning. Tidak ada apapun yang mereka ucapkan sedari tadi. Hampir setengah jam, dan keheningan mengisi sepanjang waktu. Gadis itu tahu benar apa yang di tahan oleh pemuda itu. Dia coba menemani, tapi mungkin pemuda yang terkenal malas itu juga terlalu malas untuk sekedar menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Mata Shikamaru terbuka dan dia menoleh saat mendengar jentikan jari dari Temari. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku mencari jangkrik. Kata orang, suara jangkrik bisa memanggil hujan." Temari menjawab tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk mencari di balik rerumputan di bawahnya.

Shikamaru mendengus dan kembali menutup mata. "Yang bisa memanggil hujan itu katak, bukan jangkrik." Ucapnya tanpa minat. "Kenapa kau ingin hujan?"

Temari berhenti mencari dan menatap pemuda Nara itu. "Tentu saja agar... ada air yang turun."

Shikamaru masih diam dengan mata terpejam. Jelas mengetahui maksud dari perkataan gadis merepotkan di sampingnya itu. Genggaman tangannya mengerat dan sedetik kemudian...

Greb

...Temari sudah berada di pelukannya. Gadis Sabaku itu hanya bisa terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya. Dia tersenyum miris saat akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan air mata yang dari tadi di tahan. Tanpa suara, tangan Temari terangkat, menepuk pelan punggung gemetar Shika yang ternyata cukup lemah jika sudah menyangkut keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi.

=.=

"Bibi sudah makan, dan dia baru saja tertidur." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hinata dengan mata yang tertuju pada Ibunya yang terlelap.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan saat akhirnya Shika dan Temari kembali. Mereka kembali ke ruang tengah untuk membiarkan Yosino beristirahat.

"Hah," Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Terima kasih. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

"Huh, kau mengusir, tuan rusa?" Naruto menekuk wajahnya, pura-pura kesal. Dia berdiri dan diikuti oleh yang lain. "Baiklah, karena kau mengusir. Kami pulang dulu."

Shika membuka matanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga akan pulang?" perhatian Temari beralih kepada adiknya yang bertanya. Dia melirik Shika yang tidak melihat padanya. Lalu dia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah yang lain menuju luar rumah.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh, ingin sekali mereka tetap di sana menemani Shikamaru dalam kesendiriannya. Tapi mereka mengerti jika mungkin Shika juga butuh waktu sendiri untuk bisa dengan leluasa mengekspresikan kesedihannya.

"Temari-san," Hinata memanggil dan berjalan mendekat saat gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh. Yang lain ikut berhenti dan melihat. Keadaan lingkungan depan rumah Shikamaru yang cukup terang karena lampu teras dan lampu jalan cukup bagi mereka untuk tetap melihat ekspresi satu sama lain.

Temari menatap Hinata dengan wajah biasa namun penuh tanya akan maksud dari panggilan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kau dan Shikamaru-kun, kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah pemakaman." Ucap Hinata dengan nada santai, "Kau tidak lupa kalau dia itu pacarku, bukan?"

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Sementara Temari mulai merasa bersalah atau tidak enak hati akan perkataan Hinata. Seolah menunduhnya lupa jika Shikamaru sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Temari mengangguk, "Aku ingat. Maaf karena aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarmu."

Hinata mengangkat bahu santai. "Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau hanya bermaksud untuk menghiburnya. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau dia bukanlah pacarmu." Ulang Hinata menegaskan. Membuat Sasuke sudah ingin maju dan mencegah Hinata lebih jauh lagi. Perilaku Hinata seolah mencerminkan seseorang yang sedang memperingatkan seorang gadis lain agar menjauhi pacarnya.

Naruto dengan cepat menahan tangan Sasuke, dia menggeleng untuk mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tidak ikut campur. Naruto percaya kalau bukan sifat Hinata jika harus mencari masalah dan berpikir negatif tentang orang lain.

"Aku tahu," Temari menghela nafas kasar. "Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, aku sudah tahu dan selalu ingat kalau dia... pacarmu."

"Baguslah, dan seharusnya kau juga tahu bukan, kalau seorang pacarlah yang semestinya memiliki tempat di samping kekasihnya untuk menghibur di masa sulit."

Temari menarik nafas, "Aku tidak akan mengambil posisimu lagi untuk berada di sampingnya."

Hinata berkedip dan memandang polos ke arah Temari. "Bukan itu maksudku," dia tersenyum kemudian, "Maksudku, jika kau ingin menempati posisi itu di sisi Shikamaru-kun, maka seharusnya kau yang jadi pacarnya."

Gadis Sabaku itu terdiam, tidak mengerti akan tujuan dari pembicaraan Hinata. Bukankah Hinata sedang memperingatkannya agar menjauhi Shikamaru? Lalu kenapa senyum gadis Hyuuga itu terasa tulus seolah... memberi suatu penjelasan yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata tersenyum dan meraih tangan Temari, "Ku rasa tidak masalah jika kau tidak pulang malam ini, kan?" Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Temari dan mengecilkan suaranya agar tampak samar bagi ketiga pemuda lainnya.

"Shika-kun, dia bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan ekspresinya di depan umum. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia mengeluarkan emosinya saat dia bersamamu tadi." Hinata melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan mundur selangkah. "Jadi kurasa, tidak buruk kalau membuatnya puas mengeluarkan emosi malam ini."

Gadis Hyuuga itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tiga pacarnya. "Gaara-kun, sepertinya kau harus pulang sendirian." Dia menoleh pada Naruto dan menarik tangan tan itu. "Ayo, Naruto-kun, kita pulang!"

"Hei, kau tidak ingin pulang denganku?" Sasuke ikut serta.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dan menarik pemuda pirang itu menjauh. Di belakangnya, Sasuke mengikuti. Gaara menoleh sejenak kepada Temari dan mengangguk kepada kakak perempuannya itu sebelum ikut menyusul.

Di tempatnya, Temari masih terdiam. Dia di tinggal. Apa itu artinya dia harus menginap di rumah tuan rusa itu?

Gadis Sabaku itu berjalan kembali memasuki rumah. Keadaan masih sama saat dia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Dia menghela nafas saat mendapati Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di depan papan catur di ruang keluarga. Tempat yang sama dengan malam di mana dia duduk bermain dengan sang Ayah.

' _Shika-kun, dia bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan ekspresinya di depan umum. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia mengeluarkan emosinya saat dia bersamamu tadi. Jadi kurasa, tidak buruk kalau membuatnya puas mengeluarkan emosi malam ini.'_

Temari tersenyum mengingat perkataan Hinata sebelumnya. 'Shika, sepertinya gadis itu lebih memahamimu di banding aku.' Ucap batinnya.

=.=

Amaru berjalan sembari melirik sekitarnya. Mencoba mengamati situasi yang ada agar aman baginya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, matanya mulai melirik ke arah loker yang ada di hadapannya. Pandangannya coba mengeleminasi nama-nama yang tertera untuk mencari sebuah nama. Dan senyum muncul di bibirnya saat nama itu terlihat.

Jam istirahat baru saja berakhir, yang berarti semua siswa-siswi dan guru-guru pasti ada di ruang kelas. Amaru perlahan mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang tak sengaja ia dapatkan dari kantin. Tak sengaja terjatuh saat beberapa siswi duduk disana. Dalam sekali terka, Amaru sudah bisa mengira kalau para siswi itulah yang mengerjai Hinata sebelumnya dengan kunci cadangan itu, entah mereka dapat darimana.

Dan dengan selintas ide yang datang, Amaru mengambil kunci itu lalu mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tidak berniat melakukan hal semacam itu untuk memberi pelajaran pada Hinata, cukup dengan mendekati Naruto saja, itu sudah akan menjadi siksaan lain bagi gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Amaru menggigit bibirnya saat pintu loker sudah terbuka. Loker gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat rapi dan semua barang-barangnya tersusun rapi. Dalam hati Amaru menyetujui omongan Naruto yang selalu memuji Hinata. Sebenarnya Amaru tidak ada rasa benci ataupun masalah dengan Hinata, hanya saja, saat pertama kali Naruto datang padanya dengan status pacar Hinata. Amaru mulai merasa tidak suka dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Jadian dengan Hinata seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Tapi hari itu Naruto datang padanya dengan wajah kusut dan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran dengan Hinata. Dari itulah, Amaru mulai jengkel dengan sifat lemot Hinata.

Memberikan Hinata pelajaran yang sama dengan siswi lain mungkin cukup membuatnya senang.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Amaru mengambil selembar kertas dari sakunya. Dia tidak berniat melakukan apapun kok, hanya sekedar memberikan pesan teror untuk sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Jadi kau?"

Gerakan Amaru berhenti saat suara dingin itu menyapa telingannya. Tubuhnya tersentak diam karena jelas mengenal suara siapa itu. Dia menoleh dan menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi datar dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelum ini.

"Na-nna-naru-to.."

Naruto melirik ke dalam loker Hinata dan melihat sebuah kertas dan setengah tertempel di dinding dalam loker. Menarik kertas itu santai, dia kemudian membaca tulisan ancaman yang ada disana sebelum kembali menatap Amaru sambil meremas kertas itu dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku tidak menyangka semua ini adalah ulahmu." Amaru menunduk dan mengalihkan tatapannya. "Menyiram Hinata, memberikan bubuk cabe, memberantakan lokernya... itu juga kau?"

Amaru menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Bukan. Yang itu bukan aku." Jawabnya singkat tanpa emosi.

Membuat Naruto menarik nafas, "Kau yakin jika yang sebelumnya bukan pekerjaanmu?"

"Huh,," Amaru mendengus tak percaya. "Maksudmu aku berbohong?" gadis menghembus nafas kasar sebelum kembali menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Dengar, Naruto! Aku baru sekali ini ingin mengerjainya. Itupun hanya sekedar menaruh surat ancaman, tidak lebih. Yang kemarin-kemarin itu bukan ulahku."

"Kau pikir penjara akan cukup jika para maling mengaku?"

"Ap –" mata Amaru melebar mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apa maks –kau tidak percaya padaku? Sungguh aku hanya baru melakukannya sekali ini. Yang kemarin itu bukan aku. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Naruto diam dan masih menatapnya dingin. Selanjutnya pemuda pirang itu menutup kembali loker Hinata, menguncinya dan mengambil kunci itu untuk di simpan di saku celananya. Dia berbalik, tanpa melihat dia berbicara. "Kita bicarakan itu lain kali." Setelah ucapan itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Naruto berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan Amaru yang terdiam di tempat. Kesal, marah, kecewa, sedih. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk seperti itu. Naruto tidak percaya padanya dan bahkan tidak lagi melihatnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya dengan kesal, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap tajam loker dengan tulisan 'Hyuuga Hinata' di sana. "Semua ini gara-gara kau. Karena semua ini menyangkut dirimu, Naruto tidak percaya lagi padaku dan malah menyalahkanku. Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

Brak

Dia meninju loker itu dengan keras. "Lihat saja, Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan diam saja seperti ini terus." Desisnya penuh kebencian.

=.=

Bruk

"Ugh," Hinata meringis saat tubuhnya terdorong kasar ke dinding di belakangnya. Dan saat dia membuka mata, raut marah Amaru terlihat begitu menakutkan. "A-am-amaru.."

"Ini semua salahmu," desis Amaru penuh penekanan. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, dia sudah lebih dulu meninju dinding di belakang Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga itu memejamkan mata kaget. "Ini semua salahmu." Ulangnya lagi, "Naruto marah padaku, dia tidak percaya lagi padaku, bahkan dia tidak mau lagi melihatku, ini semua karena kau, Hyuuga!"

Pejaman mata Hinata semakin mengerat kala suara Amaru naik satu oktaf. "A-aku.. tidak mengerti."

Amaru mendengus, "Tidak mengerti? Naruto selalu saja membelamu, dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk bertengkar denganku saat aku mengataimu. Bahkan saat tadi dia menangkapku yang ingin mengerjai isi lokermu, dia terlihat sangat marah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sedingin itu, dan itu semua... karena kau." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah di akhir kalimar.

Pearl Hinata terbuka tak percaya, "Kau... mengerjai lokerku? Jadi selama ini kau yang mengerjaiku?"

"Aku menyesal karena bukan aku yang melakukannya. Karena kalau aku yang melakukannya, sudah ku pastikan yang kau terima akan jauh lebih kejam dari yang kemarin."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tak percaya pada apa yang Amaru katakan. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Ya," Amaru menyela cepat. "Aku memang sangat membencimu."

"Tapi... kenapa?" Hinata menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, kenapa semua orang membenciku? Sampai mengerjaiku seperti kemarin, kenapa semua orang tega padaku. Apa salahku?"

"Hahahaha..." Amaru tertawa mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Dinding yang kini di jadikan Amaru untuk mengurung Hinata adalah dinding belakang dari gedung UKS yang terletak di ujung. Memungkinkan dia tertawa tanpa ada yang mendengar. "Kau bertanya apa salahmu? Kau bilang semua orang tega? Kau yang lebih tega."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak tega, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau saja yang membenciku tanpa sebab. Kau yang mengerjaiku, kau mengambil Naruto-kun dariku, kau tega, Amaru. Kau yang kejam padaku."

Duakh

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" Hinata terdiam saat Amaru membentaknya. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku, tentang rasa kejam, rasa tega. Kau yang di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangimu, kau yang selalu di perlakukan seperti ratu. Kau yang selalu di lindungi dimanapun kau berada... tahu apa kau tentang rasa tega dan kejam."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya tanpa suara. "Jangan menilai apa yang kau terima itu kejam. Dan kau menilai aku kejam? Kau lebih kejam. Kau mempermainkan semua sahabatmu. Kau bahkan menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu. Kau dengan santai dan dengan tertawa memberitahu semua orang kalau kau mempunyai empat pacar tanpa melihat siapa yang tersakiti disana."

Suara Amaru menurun, "Aku sudah di tinggal orang tuaku sedari aku kecil. Hidup susah berdua dengan guru yang sudah seperti Ayahku. Saat dia meninggal, hanya Naruto yang aku punya. Dia selalu menemaniku layaknya seorang kakak. Kalau seandainya kau yang menjadi aku, dan suatu hari kau mendapati orang yang kau sayangi seperti seorang kakak datang padamu dalam keadaan sakit hati, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku... tidak mengerti."

"Aku sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai kakakku. Hanya dia yang aku miliki. Dan aku tidak ingin tinggal diam saat dia disakiti oleh orang yang dia cintai."

"Naruto-kun,... mencintai seseorang?"

"Huh," Amaru mendengus kasar. "Dia mencintaimu, bodoh. Dia mencintaimu dan dia sakit hati setiap kali melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari itu dan seenaknya menjalin hubungan dengan empat laki-laki. Perempuan normal yang baik-baik seharusnya hanya memiliki satu kekasih."

Mata pearl itu mengerjap cepat, cukup kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Ta-tapi.. waktu itu.. Sasuke-kun dan Shika-kun bilang... tidak apa kalau seseorang memiliki... lebih dari satu pacar."

"Kau memang sangat bodoh. Hanya orang yang tidak baik yang memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih. Mereka tidak menganggap hubungan kalian serius dan hanya ingin membuatmu senang, makanya mereka berkata seperti itu. Dengan kata lain," Amaru mendekat dan berbisik. "Kau terlalu bodoh hingga sangat mudah di tipu." Dia menjauh lagi dan menatap puas ekspresi Hinata yang kaget. "Dan asal kau tahu, hampir seluruh siswi SMA ini membencimu karena kau seenaknya mempermainkan pangeran mereka."

Amaru mundur satu langkah dan berpangku tangan. "Jika sampai Naruto tidak memaafkanku, aku akan membuat hidupmu hancur, Hyuuga. Dan sekali lagi kau menyakiti hati Naruto..." seringai tampil di bibir Amaru saat Hinata menatapnya. "...Aku akan merebutnya darimu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat lagi dengannya."

"Tidak boleh!" Hinata berteriak langsung. "Naruto-kun... dia... dia pacarku... kau.." Hinata menggeleng dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidak boleh... kau tidak boleh merebutnya."

Senyum Amaru semakin lebar melihat Hinata yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mainannya di rebut paksa. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Amaru berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disana dengan perasaan ingin menangis.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tiba-tiba sangat ingin menangis. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shika menipunya. Bilang kalau mempunyai pacar lebih dari satu itu bukan masalah. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang dia dimusuhi semua orang karena itu. Naruto yang ternyata mencintainya juga sakit hati karena hal itu. Dia di kerjai juga karena hal itu.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya frustasi, dia merasa sangat marah saat Amaru bilang kalau gadis itu ingin merebut Naruto-nya.

Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan itu semua. Mungkin benar kata Amaru, dia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Dia menyakiti Naruto, dia di benci semua orang, dia di tipu, dia terlihat buruk di mata orang-orang. Dan dia... bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyadari semua itu.

Dia... memang sangat bodoh.

=.=

"Hinata, kau darimana?" gadis bersurai indigo yang berjalan lesu di sana mendongak saat namanya di sebut. Terlihat olehnya para pacarnya yang berdiri menunggunya untuk keluar kelas, minus Shikamaru yang menjadi jarang masuk sejak pemakaman Shikaku seminggu yang lalu.

Ah benar, tadi dia keluar saat sepuluh menit sebelum bel akhir berbunyi. Dan sekarang memang sudah waktunya pulang. "Hinata, kau kenapa? Wajahmu murung. Apa ada yang menganggumu lagi?"

Hinata menatap Gaara yang bertanya khawatir padanya.

Mengganggunya? Bukankah apa yang dia terima kemarin-kemarin adalah akibat dari ulah para pacarnya itu? Hinata masih sangat ingat saat Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shika berkata kalau bukan masalah memiliki empat pacar. Tapi nyatanya… dampak negatif itu justru menimpa Hinata seorang. Sekarang Hinata bertanya, apa para sahabat yang merangkap pacarnya itu memang benar-benar perduli padanya?

Pearl Hinata melirik saat Sasuke memegang keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja. Ada apa denganmu, tidak biasanya kau murung dan hanya diam begini?" pada akhirnya Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil barang-barang di sana.

Dia kembali melirik, menatap satu persatu ke arah pacarnya yang terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Lalu fokusnya tertuju pada seorang pemuda pirang yang ada tak jauh darinya.

' _Naruto-kun,... mencintai seseorang?'_

' _Dia mencintaimu, bodoh. Dia mencintaimu dan dia sakit hati setiap kali melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari itu dan seenaknya menjalin hubungan dengan empat laki-laki.'_

Teringat kembali olehnya perkataan Amaru sebelumnya. Naruto mencintainya dan sakit hati karena ulahnya dan kebodohannya.

Dia kembali menatap yang lain. Kenapa mereka membohongiku dan membawaku dalam keadaan sulit begini? Tanya hati Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menghembus nafas dan menggeleng. Mengikuti jejak langkah yang lain yang mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

Dalam hati dia kembali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah yang paling salah. Dia terlalu bodoh bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana proses sebuah hubungan yang sebenarnya.

' _Ta-tapi.. waktu itu.. Sasuke-kun dan Shika-kun bilang... tidak apa kalau seseorang memiliki... lebih dari satu pacar.'_

' _Kau memang sangat bodoh. Hanya orang yang tidak baik yang memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih. Mereka tidak menganggap hubungan kalian serius dan hanya ingin membuatmu senang, makanya mereka berkata seperti itu. Dengan kata lain, kau terlalu bodoh hingga sangat mudah di tipu.'_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Benarkah? Benarkah ketiga pacarnya itu hanya menipunya? Benarkah mereka tidak menganggap serius hubungan ini? padahal Hinata benar-benar menganggap semuanya sebagai pacarnya, Hinata selalu mencari tahu bagaimana pacaran yang baik dan apa saja yang di lakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tapi… apa hanya dia yang menganggap semua itu serius?

' _Dia mencintaimu, bodoh.'_

'Tidak!' Hinata menatap Naruto. 'Jika Amaru berkata benar, maka Naruto-kun mencintaiku. Begitu kan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan dia hanya kembali merasa bodoh saat tidak menyadari itu sedari awal. Padahal selama ini, hanya Naruto yang selalu mengatakan 'cinta' padanya. Hanya Naruto yang terasa berbeda setiap kali memperlakukannya saat mereka berkencan. Hanya Naruto yang… memegang tangannya, memanggilnya 'sayang', bahkan…

Hinata memegang bibirnya.

…menciumnya.

". . ."

". . ."

"Yang.. Sayang… Hinata sayang.."

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti saat Naruto menahan tangannya. Dia mendongak dan terdiam saat pandangan dari sapphire itu begitu membawanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Cuph~

Pearl Hinata mengerjap saat dia merasakan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum saat akhirnya pandangan Hinata fokus menatapnya dalam keadaan sadar. "Naruto-kun.."

"Kau kenapa, hm? Dari tadi kau melamun saja."

Hinata terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Melihat ke sekeliling, mencari yang lainnya, tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada dia dan Naruto yang berada di parkiran itu. Tentu juga ada beberapa siswa dan siswi lainnya.

"Hm, kemana yang lainnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Benar! Kau melamun." Hinata menatap bingung pacar pirangnya itu. "Sasuke pergi ke klub basket, katanya ada urusan. Sementara Gaara tadi di minta tolong oleh ketua OSIS…" Naruto mengangkat bahu, "…jangan tanya apa urusan ketua osis meminta bantuannya, karena aku juga tidak tahu."

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata dia memang melamun sedari tadi.

"Sayang, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara lembut Naruto benar-benar membuat Hinata tenang. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sejak lama. "Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata mendapat bullyan lagi. Atau juga prasangkanya mengira Amaru melakukan sesuatu kepada pacar cantiknya ini. "Hin –"

Bruk

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh saat suara sesuatu yang terjatuh memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Hinata hanya mengerutkan kening, sementara Naruto terdiam melihat Amaru yang terduduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Amaru memegang kepalanya dan mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan itu membuat tasnya terjatuh. Naruto refleks mendekat dan membantu gadis itu. Membuat Hinata merasa tercubit tanpa ia mengerti kenapa?

"Kau kenapa?"

Amaru menoleh dan terlihat kaget, "Naruto!" dia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto dan berdiri sendiri. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin yang masih sangat kentara seperti saat mereka berada di depan loker Hinata tadi. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Amaru menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa." dia coba berjalan pergi tapi tubuhnya hampir terjatuh lagi jika Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto menyindir.

"Ugh, aku hanya pusing. Hanya masalah bulanan biasa."

Naruto menghela nafas. Lebih dari enam bulan mengenal gadis itu, Naruto tahu masalah Amaru dengan tamu bulanannya. Dia menoleh kepada Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak di sukai oleh Hinata. "Hinata, maaf ya. Aku akan mengantar Amaru pulang."

"Ap –"

"Kau susul saja Teme, mungkin dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Kau pulang dengannya saja, oke?" Naruto kembali menatap Amaru dan memapah gadis itu menuju motornya. Dia menaiki motor itu dan membantu Amaru naik di belakangnya sebelum kembali menoleh pada Hinata. "Maaf."

"Tapi Naruto-kun… aku.."

"Kali ini saja, maaf ya." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Naruto. Walau dia masih merasa kecewa dengan tingkah Amaru, tapi dia tahu kalau hanya dia yang bisa Amaru andalkan. Lagipula Naruto tidak ingin masalah mereka membuatnya kehilangan sisi dirinya yang tidak suka melihat orang susah.

"Nar –" panggilan Hinata terhenti saat motor Naruto mulai berjalan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, senyum menyebalkan dari Amaru lah yang membuatnya terdiam. Apalagi saat Amaru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto dengan mesra. Saat itu juga Hinata tahu kalau Amaru hanya berpura-pura agar di antar pulang oleh Naruto.

Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang ingin keluar. Dia tidak sedih, hanya kelewat kesal hingga tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

Tangannya terangkat, memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Entah kenapa, tapi itu sangat menyiksa. "Naruto-kun." Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibirnya.

Berdiri sendiri di parkiran tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap jalan yang mengarah keluar adalah hal yang saat ini ia lakukan. Cukup lama hingga membuat raut kecewa dan sedihnya berubah menjadi datar dengan tatapan kosong. Berbagai pemikiran membuatnya tenggelam dalam lamunan. Tak menyadari sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatap penuh rasa heran.

"Hinata?"

"Dia pergi. Padahal Amaru hanya berpura-pura sakit, tapi Naruto-kun lebih memilih mengantarnya pulang dan meninggalkan aku di sini."

Alis Sasuke naik, "Jadi dia meninggalkanmu sendiri?" pemuda Uchiha itu melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari sahabat pirangnya. Dia sudah tahu jika tugas mengantar Hinata pulang di limpahkan padanya. Hanya saja dia baru tahu jika tugasnya bertambah dengan harus menghibur gadis manis itu.

Saat tangan Sasuke meraih tangan mungilnya, Hinata menarik nafas dan menoleh. Menatap lesu pada Sasuke yang kini menariknya menuju mobil pemuda itu yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Dalam diam mereka menaiki mobil itu dan tak ada yang berniat membuka suara.

Sasuke-pun tak ingin mengatakan apapun, ia tidak ingin salah bicara yang menyebabkan Hinata semakin sedih. Walau tanpa bicara, Sasuke tahu jika pasti ada hal lain yang tengah di pikirkan pacarnya itu selain rasa cemburu pada Naruto yang Hinata sendiri tak sadari. Sasuke bukan pemuda yang pintar berbicara jika dalam hal perasaan. Jadi biarlah dia menjadi sang pendiam yang baik sekarang.

"Sasu," saat akhirnya Hinata membuka suara, Sasuke tak ada alasan untuk mengabaikan.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Saara-sensei?" satu pertanyaan yang entah kenapa sangat tidak tepat dengan keadaan Hinata. Itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi mungkin, itu adalah pertanyaan pengalihan sekaligus pertanyaan ingin tahu dari Hinata.

Enggan menjawab, Sasuke hanya diam dan fokus pada jalanan.

Hinata menghela nafas dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Sebelum masa magang Saara-sensei berakhir beberapa hari kemarin, aku mendengar jika dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya ke luar Negeri." Dia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke datar, "Apa ada ikatan khusus di antara kalian? Aku melihat kalian berciuman saat di koridor waktu itu."

Pemuda itu masih diam, tidak berniat membahas topik yang Hinata angkat. Walau kenyataannya, beberapa pemikiran mulai mengalir memenuhi ruang pikirnya.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Diamnya Sasuke sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau pemuda itu enggan untuk membahas hal itu. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba membahas tentang itu. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba membandingkan rasa cemburu yang dia rasakan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Atau mungkin juga dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia tidak masalah dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Saara, sama seperti dia yang tidak masalah dengan hubungan Shika dan Temari.

Entahlah yang mana?

=.=

"Naruto."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela nafas saat tangannya di tahan Amaru. Naruto langsung membantu Amaru untuk berbaring di ranjang begitu mereka sampai. Dan setelah itu, Naruto ingin langsung pulang. Tapi gadis itu menahannya dengan genggaman di tangan. "Istirahatlah!" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Naruto, kau masih marah?" tak ada jawaban yang merespon. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu yang ku lakukan itu salah. Tapi sungguh, itu adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukan aku yang melakukan sebelumnya. Naruto, please! Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Pemuda pirang itu masih menolak untuk menjawab ataupun menoleh. Dia memang percaya pada Amaru tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Amaru akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti siswi lain perbuat pada Hinata. Naruto kira selama ini Amaru mendukung perasaannya pada Hinata dan tahu kalau Naruto paling tidak suka jika Hinata menangis apalagi menderita. Tapi Amaru malah ingin ikut mengerjainya?

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto. Kau harus percaya jika itu bukan aku. Lagipula aku tadi hanya ingin memberinya peringatan. Bahkan kunci lokernya yang ku dapatkan itu, aku temukan di kantin. Para siswi yang mengerjainya kemarin tak sengaja meninggalkannya di sana, kukira. Makanya aku mengambilnya dan ide itu tiba-tiba saja melintas. Aku salah, aku minta maaf, Naruto!"

Sungguh Amaru tidak pernah membayangkan jika dia akan terlibat masalah dengan Naruto yang mengakibatkan pemuda itu marah padanya. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berbalik, memandang datar kepada Amaru sebelum membenarkan letak selimut gadis itu. "Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Naruto." Dan panggilan itu tidak lantas membuat Naruto berhenti kali itu. Meninggalkan Amaru yang menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah kesal.

=.=

Sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat mengenal adiknya, Neji cukup merasa ada sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat sikap adiknya yang tidak biasa.

Dari saat Hinata pulang sekolah tadi siang di antar Sasuke, gadis 18 tahun itu sudah mengurung diri dalam kamar. Neji hanya membiarkan hal itu walau terkadang alisnya mengernyit saat mendengar suara barang-barang yang di banting dari kamar adik sepupunya itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sore harinya Hinata mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar dengan ekspresi riang seolah tidak ada masalah apapun. Tapi jelas hal itu tidak akan bisa menipu Neji. Laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala setiap kali fokus Hinata terbagi antara dirinya dan lamunan gadis itu.

Berlanjut setelah makan malam, Hinata mengajaknya menonton film bersama. Dari sana, Neji mulai bisa menebak jika masalah adiknya ada sangkut paut dengan tetangga pirang sebelah rumah. Kenapa? Karena kecuali Neji yang mengajak Hinata menonton duluan, maka gadis itu akan lebih suka menonton film bersama pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Bukannya pura-pura tidak peka, hanya saja Neji ingin memberikan waktu kepada Hinata untuk melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Neji mengenal Hinata sedari kecil. Dan mereka mulai tinggal bersama setelah dua tahun kematian Ibunya Hinata. Sejak saat itu, Neji sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan sangat menyayangi Hinata dan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan gadis itu.

Neji akan melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menangis lagi. Entah karena pengaruh Neji atau bukan, para sahabat Hinata ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Selalu melindungi Hinata, menyayanginya sampai memanjakannya. Terkadang Neji cukup menyesal, karena sikapnya yang terlalu memanjakan Hinatalah, gadis itu jadi tidak mengerti banyak tentang kehidupan. Dan sebagai perwujudan rasa bersalah itu, Neji akan selalu ada untuk Hinata kapanpun gadis itu butuhkan.

Neji akan senang hati menjelaskan apapun kebingungan Hinata tentang kehidupan yang belum gadis itu kenali. Neji juga membiarkan adiknya merasakan sendiri bagaimana kenyataan itu berjalan. Dan saat hubungan Hinata dengan keempat pacarnya mulai rumit, Neji ingin percaya bahwa adiknya mampu menjalani itu dengan baik.

Seperti saat ini, Neji masih selalu percaya jika Hinata bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Jadi hanya pelukan yang di berikan laki-laki itu saat Hinata tiba-tiba menangis setelah mereka menonton.

Neji meraih gelas di tangan Hinata setelah gadis itu meminumnya, "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya dan di jawab anggukan pelan dari Hinata. "Mau berbagi cerita?"

Pearl Hinata melirik, mencoba berpikir apa dia harus bercerita. Tapi masalahnya, dia juga bingung mau bercerita apa? Seharian ini Hinata sudah coba menghapus semua rasa menyebalkan yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat kesal setiap kali ingat akan Naruto dan Amaru tadi. Dan akhirnya dia menangis juga di pelukan Neji yang menjadi pelampiasannya seharian ini.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu menarik nafas pelan, "Aku salah!" Neji menaikkan alisnya saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari Hinata. "Sekarang aku tahu kalau tidak baik bagi seseorang untuk mempunyai lebih dari satu kekasih."

Dan kali itu senyum tipis membayang di bibir Neji.

"Aku hanya merasa kecewa. Mereka bilang tidak masalah jika punya pacar lebih dari satu, tapi ternyata semua orang memandang buruk ke arahku. Aku juga kesal saat dia tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir, "Tapi aku lebih kesal saat dia selalu dengan Amaru."

Alis Neji kembali terangkat. 'Mereka' dan 'Dia' yang di maksud Hinata itu... siapa? Dan siapa juga orang yang bernama Amaru? Ingin sekali pertanyaan itu terlontar, tapi laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin putus saja deh."

Oke, ini baru seru! Neji mendekat, "Putus? Siapa yang ingin kau putuskan?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, dan Shika-kun." Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menghela nafas lesu. "Tapi kasian Sasuke-kun jika aku putuskan saat dia ada masalah dengan paman Fugaku. Shika-kun juga... dia pasti masih sedih. Dan Gaara-kun..."

Neji tidak ingin tahu tentang itu, "Lalu... bagaimana dengan Naruto?" itulah yang ingin dia tahu karena Hinata tidak menyebut nama itu dalam list pemuda yang ingin dia putuskan.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari gadis itu, menandakan kalau dirinya kembali bingung dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

' _...Mereka tidak menganggap hubungan kalian serius dan hanya ingin membuatmu senang...'_

Kembali perkataan Amaru terngiang di kepalanya. Jika Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shika tidak menganggap hubungan mereka serius, seharusnya tidak masalahkan jika Hinata minta putus dengan mereka?

Dan selanjutnya, Neji kembali mengernyit saat Hinata mengangguk sendiri tanpa suara. Entah apa yang di pikirkan adiknya itu, yang jelas, Neji bisa simpulkan kalau Hinata sudah menemukan penyelesaian untuk masalahnya sendiri.

Senyum kembali hadir di bibir Neji, 'Kau sudah dewasa, Hinata.'

=.=

Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung akan sikap sang kekasih. Di pagi minggu itu, dia berniat untuk bersantai sambil tidur-tiduran dan bermain game, siangnya dia ingin nonton, dan sore hari barulah ia ingin menemui kekasihnya. Tapi rencana Naruto tidak berjalan sesuai rencana saat Hinata sudah datang ke rumahnya di jam sembilan pagi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah terlihat rapi dengan dress selututnya dan tas selempang kecil yang membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Bahkan saat itu Naruto belum mandi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu hampir terjungkal saat Hinata tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan penuh semangat dan langsung berkata...

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita kencan!"

...dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Setelah mempersiapkan diri dan motornya, pemuda itu mengernyit saat merasa sulit bernafas karena pelukan erat Hinata di pinggangnya. Dia ingat kalau menyuruh Hinata pegangan padanya, tapi tidak sekuat ini juga kan?

"Ehm, Hinata."

"Sayang, bukankah saat kita kencan, panggilan kita 'sayang' satu sama lain?" oke, belum sempat Naruto bertanya kenapa Hinata memeluk seerat itu, malah dia sudah kembali bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang... bolehkah dia sebut 'agresif'? atau... 'aktif'?

"Baiklah, tapi... bisakah kau tidak memelukku sekuat ini?"

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "Aku... sulit bernafas kalau sekuat itu."

Di belakangnya, Hinata mengangguk dan mengendurkan pelukannya. "Begini?"

Glek... Naruto tanpa sadar menelan ludah saat Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya tapi malah menopang dagu di bahunya hingga wajah Hinata berada tepat di sampingnya, bahkan pipi gembil Hinata terasa di telinganya.

Entahlah, Naruto bukannya tidak suka. Bahkan Naruto akui jika dialah yang sudah mengajari Hinata tentang pelukan, sentuhan, bahkan ciuman. Tapi saat sikap pasif Hinata menjadi sikap aktif, Naruto gugup sendiri.

"Oke, kita berangkat." Dan dengan itu, motor pemuda Uzumaki itu melaju.

=.=

Naruto tersenyum dengan pandangan yang fokus ke depan. Dia duduk di bangku taman sambil menunggu Hinata membeli es krim kesukaan gadis itu.

Orang-orang yang lewat menatap aneh padanya yang masih tersenyum sendiri.

Pemuda itu hanya merasa senang dan lucu jika mengingat apa saja yang dia lewati bersama Hinata hari ini. Mereka benar-benar menikmati hari dengan bersenang-senang. Sama sekali lupa jika Hinata memiliki pacar lain selain dirinya.

Naruto sadar jika Hinata terlalu memaksa dirinya untuk selalu bersikap aktif. Gadis Hyuuga itu seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau dia bisa menjadi gadis manja yang seru. Entah perasaan Naruto saja atau Hinata memang terlihat lebih posessive padanya hari itu.

Hinata beberapa kali terlihat menekuk wajahnya saat ada gadis lain yang mengerling pada Naruto. Lalu saat sekelompok gadis meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera, lalu para gadis itu mengelilingi Naruto untuk melihat hasil bidikan Naruto, Hinata dengan cukup kuat mendorong mereka menjauh dan segera menarik Naruto pergi.

Belum lagi saat pelayan cafe di tempat mereka makan curi-curi perhatian pada Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya bisa menggeleng saat Hinata terlihat hampir mengamuk dan memaksanya pindah tempat makan.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan saat Hinata memaksa Naruto mematikan ponselnya karena terus berbunyi mengganggu kencan mereka.

Naruto mengerjap, benar! Ponselnya sudah mati dari tadi pagi. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghidupkannya kembali. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan mereka berniat beristirahat di taman itu sebelum pulang.

"Bukankah ku bilang untuk mematikannya?" Naruto menoleh saat suara Hinata datang bersama ekspresi cemberut gadis itu. Sang pemuda menarik lembut tangan Hinata hingga duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau menghidupkannya lagi?"

"Ini sudah sore, tidak apa kan? Siapa tahu ada berita penting nanti."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau para gadis penggemarmu itu yang menelpon dan menghubungimu? Itu kan bisa mengganggu kencan kita."

"Gadis yang mana yang kau maksud?" Naruto mengacak lembut rambut indigo gadisnya. Dia menarik tangan Hinata dan menjilat es krim tanpa ijin. Membuat ekspresi cemberut Hinata menghilang dan juga menjilati es krimnya.

Set

Naruto lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya saat kepala Hinata bersandar manja di bahunya. "Kau jadi sangat manja hari ini."

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, gadis Hyuuga itu masih sibuk menjilati es krimnya sambil menyamankan dirinya memeluk dengan sebelah tangan pinggang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Hm?" jawab singkat Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Keadaan taman yang sepi membuat mereka tidak terlalu canggung saat bermesraan.

"Perkataanmu waktu itu... kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Ck," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu berpikir apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan. "Yang waktu itu." kepala Hinata menunduk, "Saat kau bilang tidak akan pacaran dengan orang lain lagi selain aku. Kau... hanya akan menjadi pacarku."

Well, Naruto semakin merasa bingung sekarang.

Hinata yang posessive...

Hinata yang pecemburu...

Hinata yang ingin Naruto hanya untuknya...

Cuph~ ... Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata yang ada sedikit krim dingin. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" aneh bagi Naruto saat Hinata bersikap tidak biasa. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, kenapa Naruto selalu tahu apa yang dia rasakan?

Perasaan Hinata masih bingung. Dia masih kecewa, masih marah, masih kesal, dan juga masih merasa bersalah. Jika Amaru tidak memarahinya dan menjelaskan semuanya secara blak-blakan, mungkin dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Punya empat pacar, tidak peka perasaan Naruto, tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Semua hal itu pasti masih menjadi teka-teki bagi Hinata kalau saja Amaru tidak melabraknya. Tapi... dia kesal sendiri jika mengingat Amaru-lah yang menjelaskan dan memberitahu semua itu. Sementara semua orang di sekelilingnya hanya diam saat dia melakukan kesalahan.

Dan tadi malam, Hinata sudah berencanakan untuk putus dengan tiga pacarnya yang lain. Tapi pertanyaan Neji membuatnya kembali bingung. 'Bagaimana dengan Naruto?' pertanyaan sederhana yang kembali membuat Hinata dilema.

Apa perasaannya pada Naruto? Cintakah? Kalau memang dia salah mempunyai pacar lebih dari satu, berarti dia harus memastikan kalau Naruto juga tidak boleh memiliki pacar lainnya. Saat nanti dia memutuskan ketiga pacarnya yang lain, Naruto harus selalu ada untuknya. Tidak boleh dekat dengan gadis lain, dan selalu menjadikan Hinata nomor satu dalam segala hal.

Apa dia harus mengatakan itu semua pada Naruto sekarang?

"Sayang?" kembali Naruto memanggil dan menunggu jawaban.

"Naruto-kun... itu, aku ingin kau tid –"

Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Naruto melihat ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk juga dapat di lihat oleh Hinata. Dan nama yang tertera disana hampir saja membuat Hinata membanting ponsel itu ke tanah. Tapi gerak Naruto yang mengangkatnya jauh lebih cepat.

"Hallo?"

' _Naruto! Bisakah kau kesini? Kepalaku sangat sakit, dan perutku juga terasa mual. Bantu aku membuat makanan agar aku bisa minum obat. Aku belum makan dari tadi.'_

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar rengekan di sebrang sana. Dia melirik Hinata yang sudah bertampang siap untuk meledak. Terlihat dari cara makan gadis itu yang sudah seperti orang kelaparan dengan segala tampang kesalnya.

"Nenek Tsunade kemana?"

' _Ugh, Bibi Tsuna dan Paman Jiraya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Naruto, please!'_

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah." Dia segera mematikan panggilan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya. "Eng... sayang?"

"APA?" pemuda itu berjengit saat kata dengan nada ketus itu mengagetkannya. Benar-benar, Hinata sepertinya tidak bisa di bujuk, tapi...

"Ehm, aku... sepertinya harus pergi."

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. "Pergi lagi? Menemui Amaru? Kenapa kau selalu saja meninggalkanku jika dia sudah memintamu datang?"

Gadis itu masih ingat saat Naruto meninggalkannya untuk menemani Amaru belanja. Atau saat Naruto lebih memilih pergi dengan Amaru saat Amaru bilang ingin bicara. Jangan lupakan saat Naruto meninggalkannya di parkiran sekolah karena mengantar Amaru yang sedang sakit –pura-pura. Dan sekarang Naruto akan meninggalkannya lagi? Di sini? Di taman sepi yang cukup jauh dari rumah? Tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi pemuda itu?

"Jahat!" Hinata menghentakkan kakinya dengan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, "Hinata, maaf. Amaru bilang dia sedang sakit dan memintaku untuk membantunya membuat makanan agar dia bisa minum obat. Paman Jiraya dan Nenek Tsuna di sebelah rumahnya sedang pergi."

"Tapi kita sedang kencan. Dia juga pasti hanya berbohong."

"Bohong? Hinata, dia sedang sakit. Jangan bicara begitu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, dia bohong. Dia cuma berbohong. Dia selalu melakukan itu agar bisa merebutmu dariku. Dia itu hanya berbohong. Aku yakin."

"Hinata, aku tidak suka kau menuduh orang seperti itu!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Naruto berucap tegas padanya.. "Atau,, aku akan menelpon Gaara untuk menjemputmu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini kan?"

"Kau sungguh akan meninggalkan aku lagi?"

Pemuda itu menghembus nafas lelah, "Sayang –"

"Tidak usah panggil 'sayang'."

"Hinata –"

"Jangan panggil namaku."

"Hime –"

"Aku bukan putri."

"Pacarku –"

"Kau kelihatannya lebih suka jika Amaru yang menjadi pacarmu, jad –hmmpp.." Naruto sungguh tidak tahan jika Hinata sedang merajuk seperti ini. Mencium adalah cara tercepat dan termudah... sepertinya.

Naruto menarik lepas ciumannya dan menatap Hinata dengan lembut. "Sayangku, cintaku, pacarku, Hime-ku, Hinata ku sayang, aku minta maaf. Tapi dia sedang sakit. Aku akan langsung pulang jika sudah selesai membantunya makan dan minum obat. Hm?"

Kepala surai indigo itu menoleh ke samping, menolak untuk menatap. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam dan air mata coba di tahan. Memilih bungkam dan tetap pada sikap merajuknya.

"Hah," Naruto berdiri, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Amaru begitu saja. Amaru sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya. Mungkin dia akan pergi dan menelpon Gaara nanti. "Aku... pergi sekarang."

Hinata masih tidak menatapnya, dan Naruto melangkah pergi menuju motornya.

Saat motor itu melaju pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, Hinata berdiri dan mengejar motor itu. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya dia terduduk jongkok di pinggir jalan dengan wajah siap untuk menangis.

"Hiks..." isakan pertama masih ia tahan. "Hiks,, hiks..." isakan selanjutnya membuat nafasnya semakin sulit. "Hiks... Naruto-kun... hiks... hiks.." suaranya bergetar.

Dan saat angin lembut berhembus, air matanya mengalir dengan isakan pelan tertahan. "Naru... hiks.. huuhuuhuu.. hiks.. huhuhu... hiks.. Naruto-kun..."

Tangisan itu... tak ada yang mendengar.

=.=

Amaru baru saja selesai menonton acara kesukaannya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung, kemudian tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan datang." Ucapnya senang dan berdiri dari sofa. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil camilan disana.

Beberapa piring kotor terlihat di wastafel, menandakan jika orang rumah itu belum sempat mencuci piring setelah selesai makan. TV juga masih menyala dengan beberapa camilan kosong yang berserakan di meja depan TV. Menandakan jika tidak mungkin pemilik rumah yang hanya sendirian sedang sakit hingga sulit untuk sekedar membuat makanan dan minum obat.

Tapi siapa perduli, selama Naruto percaya dan datang. Maka Amaru yakin kalau Naruto sudah memaafkannya.

Ting tong..

Amaru tersenyum saat suara bel berbunyi. Dengan hanya memakai tanktop dan hotspant, dia berjalan membuka pintu. Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan dia lihat di balik pintu.

Cklek..

"Naruto, akhirnya kau –"

Perkataan itu terputus dan matanya melebar saat bukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

=.=

Suasana taman yang seharusnya sepi itu kini diisi oleh isakan tangis seorang gadis. Dia masih duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Naruto-kun... hiks.. jahat,,, jelek hiks... huhuhu... jelek jelek jelek... hiks.. hiks.. huhuhu..." berkali-kali dia mengusap air mata di pipinya yang terus mengalir sembari terus mengucapkan kata-kata ejekan pada kekasihnya yang sudah meninggalkannya di sana.

"Naruto jeleek... baka baka baka... hiks.. Nar –"

Grep

Dia terdiam dan menegang saat sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Dasar," sebuah bisikkan pelan mengalun di telinga kanannya, membuat aliran air mata semakin deras. "Kalau kau menangis seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Hiks... hiks.. huwaaaaaa..." dan teriakan itu meluncur. Tangisan yang ia tahan dari tadi, kini meledak hanya dengan sebaris kalimat dari suara orang yang sangat di kenalnya dan pelukan hangat yang dia harapkan. "Huuuwaaa... huhuhu... huwaa..."

Dia berbalik dan menatap dengan wajah penuh air mata pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. Dan tanpa sungkan dia menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan pemuda itu yang balas memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. jangan pergi... hiks... jangan.." dia menggeleng di pelukan pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum dan membelai punggung kekasihnya untu menenangkan. "Tidak akan. Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu tadi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi. Maaf." Elusan lembut di rambut dan punggungnya semakin membuat gadis itu menangis.

.

.

Kini hanya suara sesenggukan yang terdengar di taman itu. Sepasang kekasih duduk di satu bangku sambil berpelukan. Menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah dalam pelukannya. Tersenyum dan mengusap lembut wajah basah itu dengan tangannya. "Sudah menangisnya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menyamankan kepalanya di dada sang pemuda.

Rasa senang menelusup di hati Hinata saat tadi Naruto tiba-tiba kembali dan memeluknya. Naruto tidak meninggalkannya, Naruto kembali, Naruto berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi. Dan itu sudah membuat Hinata tidak ingin berpikir lagi untuk segera memutuskan pacarnya yang lain dan menjadikan Naruto satu-satunya.

"Naruto-kun," suara serak itu terdengar saat Hinata mendongak. Membuat Naruto terdiam saat Hinata tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya kilat namun dapat membuat wajah Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sapphire itu menatap tak percaya. Itu adalah pengakuan pertama Hinata yang dia dengar, pengakuan yang selalu di tunggunya. Sering kali Naruto mengatakan mencintai gadis itu, tapi Hinata tidak pernah menjawabnya. Dan sekarang...

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

...kalimat itu terucap dengan begitu jelas.

Senyum lebar hadir di wajah Naruto. Setengah tak percaya namun sangat bahagia. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hime." Balasnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Mereka saling tersenyum dengan pandangan yang mengunci. Tapi hanya beberapa saat sebelum...

"Ne, Hime. Kau belum melakukan tantanganku. Kau harus mencium orang yang kau cintai lengkap dengan bukti tercetak. Aku tidak akan menagih buktinya, tapi bisakah kau lakukan tantangan itu sekarang?"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengerti maksud Naruto. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal karena Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan. Tapi wajahnya tetap mendekat dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

...tantangan dari Naruto, menutup kencan mereka hari itu.

=.=

= END =

.

.

.

= nggak jadi ah... BERSUMBANG aja deh =

= see you next chapter! =

.

.

Thanks to :

ana; naruto boruto ; fdbnm7 ; exo ; yudi arata ; Second09 ; Guest ; keyko keinarra minami ; hikarishe ; ramenista ; seulngie9669 ; hanayou ; billyyo566 ; Mell chan 22 ; ozel-Hime ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; DeniTria ; nurullahdilashari ; Durarawr ; Byakugan975 ; Desi Rei Hime ; narurinne ; Kurumi Keiko

.

.

Salam, Rameen


	9. chap 9

Chapter 9

Naruto's POV

Aku sangat menyukai hari ini. Hari dimana Hinata datang padaku dengan sikap manja dan posessive-nya. Memang membingungkan, tapi menyenangkan. Dia terlihat sangat senang dengan kencan kami hari ini walau dia juga sering cemberut kala beberapa gadis menatapku kagum. Padahal kalau di pikir, aku juga termasuk satu di antara beberapa pangeran sekolah. Lalu kenapa dia baru menunjukkan sikap posessive-nya sekarang?

Aku ingin menanyakan alasannya dari awal, tapi tidak tega melihatnya yang sudah berusaha untuk aktif dan posessive. Jadi aku hanya menikmatinya saja. Tapi saat dia menanyakan tentang janjiku yang tidak akan mempunyai pacar lain selain dia, aku seratus persen yakin jika memang ada sesuatu yang lain.

Aku bertanya, ingin tahu apa yang coba gadisku rahasiakan. Karena aku tahu, dia bukan gadis yang kuat untuk menyimpan sebuah beban menjadi rahasianya seorang diri. Aku ingin dia berbagi, dan tentu saja aku ingin dia menjadikanku orang pertama yang dia jadikan tempat berbagi.

Aku sudah menunggu saat dia ingin menjawab, tapi getaran dan panggilan yang masuk ke hp-ku menghentikannya. Sedikit menyesal aku rasakan karena tidak menuruti keinginan Hinata agar mematikan ponselku hingga akhir. Dan akhirnya, panggilan dari Amaru sudah terlanjur ku dengar dan tidak bisa ku abaikan.

Aku meminta ijinnya walau aku pergi tanpa dia setujui. Dia marah, dia sedih, dia kembali merajuk. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan Amaru begitu saja.

Aku melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di taman itu dan menjalankan motorku menuju rumah Amaru. Tapi baru beberapa meter dari taman itu, aku berhenti. Untuk beberapa saat aku menyadari jika aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan gadis itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya susah dan benar-benar benci jika melihatnya sedih.

Dengan segala pemikiran itu, aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi Gaara. Memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Amaru dan membantu Amaru disana. Rumah Gaara dan rumah Amaru tidak terlalu jauh. Aku mengirimkan alamatnya lewat SMS dan kembali melajukan motorku memutar arah.

Saat aku kembali ke taman itu dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terduduk di sana. Hatiku sakit mendengar isak tangisnya. Dia menangis sambil terus mengejekku, tidak masalah karena aku tahu itu adalah bentuk dari rasa kesal dan rasa sedihnya yang sudah sangat memuncak.

Hinata adalah gadis riang, polos, lugu, dan sederhana. Dia tidak akan mengerti hal-hal berat dan sulit. Juga tidak ingin larut dalam satu perasaan yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi saat dia sampai menjatuhkan air mata seperti itu. Aku tahu jika dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan semuanya.

Tak tahan, aku mendekat. Memeluknya dari belakang tanpa suara, kurasakan tubuhnya yang menegang dan isakannya yang terhenti seketika. Dan saat aku mengucapkan sesuatu, tangisnya pecah. Dia berbalik dan memelukku sangat erat. Memintaku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Haaahh,, kalau begini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa benar-benar meninggalkannya?

Naruto's POV end

=.=

Pacar(-pacar) Ku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

=.=

"Kenapa kau kesini?" pertanyaan dengan nada kesal itu sangat cocok dengan ekspresi Amaru yang seolah ingin memukuli pemuda di depannya. Pemuda berambut merah yang dengan santai bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dengan wajah datar. "Kau tidak dengar? Kenapa kau disini?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, mempertemukan jadenya dengan manik Amaru yang kesal. "Uzumaki itu menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang kesini agar bisa membantumu. Tapi dari apa yang ku lihat," jade itu memandang penampilan Amaru dari atas ke bawah, lalu seringai jahil muncul di bibirnya. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu ku bantu kecuali memilihkan baju untuk bisa kau pakai."

Amaru mengerutkan alisnya dan menunduk menatap penampilannya, sebuah tanktop tipis dan hotspant setengah paha. Sedetik kemudian...

Blam

...pintu itu tertutup kasar dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari di dalam rumah. Membuat pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sabaku Gaara disana tersenyum tipis dalam diamnya.

.

Cklek

Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan Amaru dengan penampilan lain. Wajahnya masih tampak kesal saat mendapati Gaara di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau bantu, pulang sana!"

Gaara menaikkan bahunya. "Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan. Aku tidak mau kebasahan jadi lebih baik aku menunggu disini."

"Kau tidak berharap jika aku akan menyuruhmu masuk, kan?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku jika hanya menunggu di depan pintu rumah seorang gadis."

Amaru semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Seolah perkataan Gaara membuatnya menjadi gadis tegaan yang tidak mengijinkan pacarnya masuk. Shit! Dia bahkan merutuk dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran hal semacam itu.

"Ck," dia berdecak dan bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. "Masuk!" perintahnya singkat. Gaara menoleh dan menaikan alisnya bertanya. Membuat Amaru ingin sekali menjambak rambut merah di sana. "Masuk atau pulang!"

Dan dengan langkah cool, Sabaku Gaara berjalan masuk menuruti perintah seorang gadis, tidak perduli jika dia baru saja di ancam dan di bentak.

=.=

"Kemana Bibi Yosino?"

"Ke pemakaman."

"Apa dia baik-baiks aja?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

Hinata mengangguk dan menyambut segelas air yang di sodorkan oleh Shikamaru. Sore itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Nara. Shikamaru masih sering tidak masuk sekolah jadi Hinata berniat sedikit menghibur. Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya memikirkan alasan itu, karena sebenarnya alasan sebenarnya mungkin bukan ketegori menghibur.

Sebenarnya yang lain ingin ikut, tapi Hinata melarang. Dan karena Hinata itu sulit jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, maka yang lain mengalah.

"Kau sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah." Shika hanya diam dan meneguk minumannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di sandaran sofa, seolah tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sikap Shika yang semakin dingin di rasakan oleh Hinata. "Kau dingin sekali. Lebih dingin dari Sasuke-kun atau Gaara-kun."

Lagi –tidak ada tanggapan dari Shika.

"Hah, aku tidak suka punya pacar yang dingin. Kalau kau terus bersikap begini, aku akan memutuskanmu, loh."

Mata hitam Shika terbuka, dia menoleh dan menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Putus?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan memutuskanmu kalau kau terus bersikap dingin seperti ini. Jadi tidak usah sok jadi pangeran cool yang menyebalkan."

"Huh," Shika mendengus dan meneguk lagi minumannya. "Kau kesini untuk menghiburku dengan cara memutuskanku?"

"Mung...kin?" jawaban itu membuat Shika tersenyum. Jelas sudah baginya jika gadis Hyuuga itu pasti telah mengambil pilihan. "Apa Temari-san sering kesini?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, benar juga. Aku jadi semakin ingin memutuskanmu karena kau selingkuh dengan Temari-san."

Shikamaru melirik, "Apa? Kau cemburu karena aku selingkuh? Atau kau cemburu karena tahu aku pernah mencium gadis merepotkan itu?" Hinata berkedip dan memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa menciummu." Lanjut Shika sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tapi Hinata hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Membuat Shika menghentikan godaannya dan mengerutkan kening bingung melihat Hinata yang terdiam. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau bilang Ibumu merepotkan," alis Shika terangkat akan pernyataan itu, "Dan tadi kau menyebut Temari-san gadis yang merepotkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shika tidak mengerti.

"Benar! Saat di pantai waktu itu, kau bilang kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Apa kau menyukai Temari-san?" Kini pemuda Nara itu diam mendengar kesimpulan yang coba di tarik Hinata. "Kalian dekat dan sering bertemu. Kalian juga berciuman. Dan lebih penting, kau menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan."

Shika hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Sejak kapan kata merepotkan di artikan Hinata sebagai kata suka? "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan? Merepotkan itu berarti mengganggu."

"Bagi orang lain iya, hal yang mereka sebut merepotkan itu berarti hal yang mengganggu. Tapi bagimu, kata merepotkan itu adalah hal yang kau ucapkan sebagai tameng untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Saat ada hal yang benar-benar mengganggumu, maka kau akan mengatakan hal itu merepotkan dengan sorot mata terganggu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menampilkan sorot mata terganggu setiap kali kau menyebut Ibumu merepotkan. Sama seperti saat kau menyabut Temari-san gadis yang merepotkan."

Shikamaru terdiam saat Hinata mendekat dan menatapnya intens.

"Benar!" suara gadis itu melembut. "Kau memang orang yang seperti itu. Ekspresimu mungkin sama, tapi sorot matamu berbeda. Saat kau merasa senang, walau ekspresimu tidak semangat, tapi sorot matamu berbinar. Saat kau merasa sedih, walau ekspresimu datar, tapi sorot matamu penuh luka. Saat kau merasa lelah... kau hanya akan tidur. Ekspresimu menyembunyikan segalanya, tapi sorot matamu membongkar segalanya."

Shikamaru berkedip. Terdiam takjub akan perjelasan Hinata tentang dirinya. Tak pernah dia duga jika Hinata mengenali dirinya sedalam itu.

Dia menghembus nafas dan tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengacak lembut kepala Hinata. "Apa Neji kakak yang baik?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat Shika mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jika nanti kau sudah bosan jadi adiknya... kau jadi adikku saja. Hm?"

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak keberatan jika memiliki dua kakak."

"Baiklah." Shikamaru menarik tangannya. "Sebelumnya aku salah satu pacarmu, dan sekarang aku salah satu kakakmu?" Hinata mengangguk antusias yang membuat Shika mendengus. "Merepotkan!"

=.=

"APA?"

Hinata berjengit dan menggigit bibirnya mendengar respon tidak elit Sasuke dan Gaara. "Uhm, kurasa kalian mendengarnya dengan baik."

Sasuke menghembus nafas kasar dan berpangku tangan. "Jadi kau ingin memutuskan kami? Kau mencampakkan kami?" Hinata hanya mengernyit salah tingkah. Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengerti Hinata. "Lihatlah Gaara, pacar kita yang satu ini mencampakkan kita."

"Benar!" Gaara ikut menampilkan wajah seram. "Sebelumnya kau meng-empatkan kami, sekarang kau mencampakkan kami? Aku tidak percaya ini." Gaara menggeleng dramatis. "Hatiku sakit, Hinata. Tega sekali kau memutuskanku begitu saja."

"Aku juga tidak percaya kau mencampakkanku begitu mudah. Hah," Sasuke mendesah miris. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan di campakkan oleh seorang gadis."

Di tempatnya, Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti. Bingung harus merasa bersalah, atau justru merasa perlu menelpon rumah sakit jiwa. Sikap Sasuke dan Gaara benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Apa kedua pemuda itu mendadak gila karena saking sakit hatinya di campakkan? Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata menelan ludah paksa.

"Eng... kalian sehat... kan?"

"Sehat?" Gaara menatap tak percaya.

"Kau kira kami sakit? Gila?" Sasuke menimpali. "Setelah meng-empatkan, mencampakkan, sekarang kau bilang kami gila?"

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya, "A-aku... ti-tidak bilang kalian g-gila."

"Hah." Sasuke dan Gaara menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Serius, Hinata. Kau membuatku sakit hati." Ucap Gaara yang langsung di setujui oleh anggukan Sasuke. "Kau harus ganti rugi."

"G-ganti ru-gi?"

"Benar, ganti rugi. Kau harus mentraktir kami sekarang." Sasuke menyela cepat. "Pelayan." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan cafe yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Saat pelayan itu datang dan menanyakan apa yang bisa di bantu, Sasuke membuka buku menu dan menunjuk dua halaman buku. "Aku pesan semua makanan yang ada pada dua halaman buku ini."

"Aku juga. Di bungkus." Sambung Gaara.

Pelayan itu sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi.

Sementara Hinata...

Wajahnya pucat dengan mulut menganga. Satu kesimpulan yang dia tarik tentang kedua pemuda di depannya. Patah hati, bisa menyebabkan orang-orang rakus mendadak.

Jadi, jika sebelumnya Sasuke dan Gaara bilang mereka sakit hati.

...bolehkah sekarang Hinata yang berteriak kalau dia... 'sakit dompet'?

=.=

"Ah, Hina-chan. Ayo masuk!"

Masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin sudah Hinata lupakan. Sekarang dia menekan bel sebelum masuk rumah orang. Tidak ingin mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal baru. Jadi, saat Kushina membuka pintu dan mendapati calon menantu idamannya hadir di depannya, sebuah sapaan senang mengiringi dalam senyumnya.

"Apa Naruto-kun ada, Bibi?"

"Oh, dia di kamarnya. Kesana saja." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, kau ingin minum apa, sayang?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Bibi." Tolak Hinata halus.

Kushina menepuk tangannya sekali dengan tersenyum lebar. "Benar! Aku tidak perlu menyiapkan minuman. Kalau kau mau minum, ambil saja sendiri. Bukankah ini juga rumahmu. Sekalian latihan agar kau lebih terbiasa jika kalian sudah menikah."

Kerutan mulai muncul di kening Hinata. "Menikah? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau dan Naru-chan."

Hinata tidak pernah mengerti kenapa wajahnya sering memanas akhir-akhir ini. "Ugh, aku ke kamar Naruto-kun dulu, Bibi."

"Baiklah!"

.

.

Tok tok tok...

Tok tok tok...

Tok tok tok...

Cklek

Oke, kali ini Hinata tidak menerobos begitu saja loh. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu dan tidak ada jawaban, pintu tidak terkunci, dan jadilah ia masuk tanpa ijin. "Naruto-kun?" dia memanggil dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya. Dan saat dia mendengar suara air di kamar mandi, dia hanya menghela nafas karena sudah bisa menebak jika kekasihnya sedang mandi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka pintu balkon dan menikmati langit malam sambil menunggu. Matanya terpejam saat angin berhembus membelai wajahnya. Ah, perasaannya semakin ringan.

Cukup lama dia menikmati suasana itu seorang diri.

Greb

Senyum Hinata muncul saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Aroma citrus yang menyegarkan tercium di hidungnya. Tubuhnya bersandar, mencari kehangatan di punggungnya dari tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan orang itu. Pearlnya masih terpejam menikmati waktu bersama.

"Aku sudah putus." Ucapnya setelah lama mereka terdiam. Pearlnya terbuka dan mendapati langit malam bertabur bintang. "Sekarang hanya kau pacarku, Naruto-kun."

Di belakangnya, Naruto terdiam. Cukup kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Kapan Hinata memutuskan tiga sahabatnya yang lain? Naruto tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mendengar rencana apapun.

"Putus?" tanyanya ulang, Hinata mengangguk. "Bagaimana respon mereka?"

Hinata tersenyum dengan pertanyaan itu. Ekspresi Shika, Sasuke, dan Gaara kembali melintas di kepalanya. "Shika-kun selalu bilang jika Ibunya adalah wanita yang merepotkan, dan Temari-san adalah perempuan yang lebih merepotkan dari Ibunya. Kurasa Shikamaru-kun menyukai hal-hal merepotkan. Jadi saat aku memutuskannya, dia bilang..."

"Merepotkan." Sambung Naruto cepat. Hinata hanya bisa terkikik mendengarnya. Hah, Naruto menghela nafas. Entah perempuan-perempuan itu yang merepotkan, atau memang sahabat rusanya itu yang terkena penyakit aneh yang merepotkan. Yang jelas, semua hal merepotkan itu benar-benar membuat pikiran Naruto kerepotan. See... benarkan?

"Lalu Teme dan Gaara?"

"Hm, mereka jadi sedikit gila... kurasa."

"Gila?"

"Gaara bilang dia sakit hati, dan Sasuke bilang dia tidak terima di campakkan. Jadi mereka meminta ganti rugi sebagai syaratnya. Mereka memesan makanan dalam jumlah besar dan mahal di cafe langganan kita... Aku yang harus membayar."

Ekspresi Naruto tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi Hinata saat mendengarnya. "Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar gila." Ucap Naruto menyetujui kesimpulan kekasihnya.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan bernafas lega. Sekarang tidak akan dia biarkan orang lain memilki Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya miliknya seorang. "Kau milikku." Ucapnya berbisik sambil tersenyum.

=.=

"Untuk apa gadis itu kemari?"

"Apa dia mau menggoda laki-laki di kelas kita juga?"

"Yang benar saja? Apa tidak cukup empat pengeran sekolah untuknya? Sampai harus menggoda adik kelas."

"Siapa yang tahu tentang gadis play seperti dia?"

Amaru menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyalin catatan saat mendengar percakapan itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya sibuk berbicara dengan pandangan sinis ke arah pintu kelas. Dia melirik, mengikuti arah pandang teman-temannya dan cukup terkejut mendapati sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Terlihat oleh Amaru jika Hinata seperti ingin menemui seseorang tapi tidak berani bertanya. Orang-orang di sekeliling Hinata memandangnya tidak suka dan hal itu membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Amaru bisa saja membiarkan hal itu, tapi dia merasa jika gadis Hyuuga itu sedang ada perlu dengannya.

Jadi setelah meletakkan penanya, dia berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri kakak kelas yang sedang di gosipkan.

Hinata yang awalnya menunduk risih langsung mendongak saat Amaru berdiri di depannya dengan berpangku tangan. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Amaru to the point. Gedung kelas dua dan tiga berbeda dengan gedung kelas satu. Aneh jika melihat kakak kelas berada di gedung kelas satu jika orang itu tidak ada urusan.

"Uhm, bisa kita bicara?"

Amaru mengerutkan keningnya, ragu dengan apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi dia tetap melangkah ke tempat yang agak sepi agar mereka bisa bicara.

Dia berbalik dan menatap Hinata diam, membiarkan Hinata untuk bicara. "Uhm, aku kesini untuk mengatakan padamu... kalau aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Naruto-kun." Tarikan nafas mulai terdengar dari Amaru saat topik yang di angkat Hinata terasa membosankan baginya.

"Kenapa? Sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan merebut Naruto darimu."

Hinata menggeleng, "Kau bilang akan merebutnya jika aku masih menyakitinya. Dari itu, kau tidak boleh merebutnya lagi sekarang. Karena aku janji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyakitinya jika kau puny –"

"Aku sudah putus." Sela Hinata cepat, "Aku sudah memutuskan pacarku yang lainnya. Sekarang aku hanya berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun, aku janji tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Amaru terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Apa gadis di depannya itu sebegitu takutnya jika dia merebut Naruto hingga memutuskan pacarnya yang lain? Itulah yang Amaru pikirkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang." Hinata tersenyum dan mengalihkan tatapannya, "Aku... mencintai Naruto-kun. Aku sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih padamu, Amaru." Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menyebut nama itu saat mereka bicara.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan sadar apa itu rasa cemburu. Aku tidak akan tahu kenapa ada rasa cemburu. Aku juga tidak akan tahu rasa kesal dan sakit karena cemburu. Karena kau juga, aku jadi tahu apa kesalahanku. Aku berterima kasih atas semuanya. Dan yang paling aku rasakan dari kelakuanmu, aku jadi sangat tahu kalau aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto-kun. Aku sangat kesal setiap kali mengingat perkataanmu yang ingin merebutnya.

"Setiap kali dia meninggalkanku untuk membantu, berbicara, dan bertemu denganmu. Aku rasanya ingin menangis karena tidak suka. Aku bersikap biasa jika pacarku yang lain dekat dengan gadis lain, tapi aku selalu merasa ingin marah setiap kali melihatmu mendekati Naruto-kun. Aku tahu jika kau sudah menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai kakak, dan Naruto-kun juga menganggapmu sebagai adik. Dari itu aku bilang, jangan mendekati Naruto-kun lagi untuk merebutnya. Kau boleh dekat dengannya, tapi tidak boleh merebutnya dariku.

"Dia bilang dia tidak akan pacaran dengan orang lain selain denganku. Jadi walaupun kau mau merebutnya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Maka dari itu, kalian jadi adik-kakak saja. Jangan merebutnya karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Amaru menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan dan penjelasan yang bisa di samakan dengan penjelasan guru sekolah itu. Amaru tidak pernah tahu jika Hinata bisa berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk menjelaskan satu hal.

"Kalau aku tetap ingin merebutnya?" tantang Amaru lagi.

Hinata menatapnya, berkedip beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum. "Kau pintar jika berpura-pura sakit, tapi kau tidak pintar saat berpura-pura jago." Amaru mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka akan penilaian itu. "Walau aku selalu kesal karena kau mendekati Naruto-kun, tapi aku percaya jika kau bukan gadis yang suka merebut milik orang lain. Disamping itu, aku bisa melihat sorot matamu saat kau marah kemarin. Saat kau membela Naruto-kun, sorot matamu bukan sorot mata seorang perempuan, melainkan sorot mata seorang adik.

"Dari itu aku tahu, kalau kau hanya ingin menjauhi Naruto-kun dari ku karena tidak ingin Naruto-kun tersakiti. Bukan ingin merebutnya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Huh," Amaru mendengus. Sedikit kurang suka saat Hinata berhasil membaca sorot matanya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. "Baiklah. Asalkan kau tidak menyakitinya lagi... aku tidak akan merebutnya."

Senyum Hinata semakin lebar. Begitu tulus dan sangat manis. Membuat Amaru lagi-lagi menyetujui tanpa suara pendapat Naruto yang selalu mengatakan kalau Hinata itu manis.

"Kita teman?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, membuat Amaru salah tingkah tanpa sebab.

Amaru tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain lebih jauh selain Naruto. Tapi uluran tangan Hinata seolah membuatnya harus dekat dengan gadis itu lebih jauh.

Amaru menatap pearl Hinata dan senyum manis gadis Hyuuga itu. Amaru tahu Hinata tulus, dan karena itulah dia perlahan menyambut uluran itu dengan ekspresi tanpa minat. Walau nyatanya dia senang.

"Uhm. Kita teman." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata tertawa senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Amaru mengangguk dan Hinata melangkah pergi.

Amaru lagi-lagi mendengus melihat Hinata yang berjalan sambil melompat riang seperti anak kecil. "Naruto, aku baru tahu jika type gadismu adalah yang childish." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir.

=.=

"Kenapa dia tertawa?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa bingung.

"Karena baginya itu lucu." Di sebelahnya, Naruto menjelaskan.

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Perempuan itu sedang menyatakan cinta, apa yang lucu dari itu?"

Naruto terkekeh saat Hinata mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi setiap kali mereka menonton bersama. Kali itu mereka menonton drama romantis, dan memang filmnya sulit di mengerti. Jadi sebagai teman nonton Hinata yang sudah hafal dengan sifat gadis itu, Naruto hanya menjawab dengan penuh kesabaran setiap pertanyaan Hinata.

Yang paling sulit adalah, saat Hinata merasa perlu mengetahui tentang film yang menceritakan seseorang yang bertemu alien di hutan, lalu melalui hari panjang bersama dengan komunikasi yang unik. Dan berakhir perpisahan yang hanya sebentar dan kembali bersama. Biasalah, ujung dari sebuah film biasanya sangat sulit tertebak dan di mengerti. Dan Naruto ingat saat mereka menonton film itu, Hinata tidak pernah berhenti bertanya.

Hinata meraih remot dan mematikannya dengan cepat lalu membanting remot itu ke ranjang yang mereka tempati.

"Hei, kenapa di matikan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Kau menertawakan aku? Iya, aku selalu banyak tanya jika sedang menonton. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi apa kau harus menertawakanku begitu, kita tidak usah nonton lagi saja."

Naruto berkedip, sedikit merasa geli akan sikap manja dan sensitif kekasihnya itu. Ya, sekarang Hinata lebih mudah merajuk, walau membujuknya juga mudah.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu. Aku tertawa karena filmnya lucu." Hinata masih membuang muka, menolak untuk menatap Naruto. Menghela nafas, Naruto meraih dagu kekasihnya dan semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi lucu Hinata.

Kening berkerut, pipi menggembung, bibir manyun.

"Kau lucu sekali, sayang." Dia mencium sekilas bibir yang manyun itu karena gemas. Semakin membuat Hinata kesal dan melepaskan rengkuhan pemuda itu.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar mengejekku. Aku sedang marah, kesal. Kau malah bilang kalau aku lucu?"

Tawa Naruto semakin besar. Dia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan menggelitiki gadis itu. "Hahaha,, sudah.. hahaha.. Naruto-kun,, ugh.. sudahahahaha.."

Naruto menghentikan gelitikkannya saat Hinata sudah berbaring di bawah tindihannya. Dia tersenyum dan merapikan rambut indigo berantakan gadis itu. "Aku tidak mungkin mengejekmu, sayang. Kau itu memang lucu bagiku. Kau lucu, manis, cantik."

Hinata menghembus nafas sehabis di gelitiki tadi dan menatap sapphire biru kekasihnya. "Benar kau tidak mengejekku? Tapi aku kan bodoh."

"Ck," Naruto berdecak tidak suka. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu sekarang. Aku tidak suka kau mengatakannya lagi. Jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi, aku akan menciummu sampai bibirmu bengkak. Uhm," Naruto berhenti sejenak dan berpikir. "Tapi kelihatannya bagus juga jika bibirmu bengkak."

Hinata melotot dan menutup mulutnya dan kedua tangannya. "Ayolah, sayang. Kau pasti lebih seksi jika bibirmu bengkak. Hm?" Hinata menggeleng kuat mendengar hal itu. Membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh.

Tak lama, tawanya mereda dan dia mencium hangat kening Hinata. "Jangan berkata begitu lagi ya?"

Gadis itu menarik nafas dan membuka mulutnya menyerah. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata hanya masih sering teringat akan cacian yang pernah dia terima. Cacian yang mengatainya 'gadis bodoh'.

"Senyum dong." Ucap Naruto dengan riang. Membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Ingin menarih bibir peach menggoda itu dalam lumatannya.

"Ehem," gerakan itu terhenti di jarak lima centi. "Maaf, kami sengaja mengganggu."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan memejamkan matanya kesal mendengar kalimat itu. Dia bangun dan menoleh, mengeram kesal saat mendapati Sasuke, Shika, dan Gaara berjalan masuk dengan santai tanpa dosa.

Tidakkah mereka tahu jika merusak kesenangan orang itu adalah dosa? DOSA.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" desis Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu melotot tidak suka saat Hinata beranjak duduk dan sedikit menjauh.

"Hanya bermain." Jawab Gaara singkat. Mereka berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan mengajarinya terlalu sering, Dobe." Sasuke berucap sembari menarik satu kursi untuk duduk. "Aku tidak ingin mempunyai keponakan saat masih SMA."

Shika dan Gaara tersenyum jahil. Sementara Naruto memasang wajah muram. Sedangkan Hinata... "Keponakan? Memangnya Itachi-nii sudah menikah dan akan punya anak ya?" ...bertanya polos dengan ekspresi meragukan.

Keempat pemuda disana menoleh dan menghela nafas bersamaan. Gelengan kepala itu kembali muncul. Sementara Naruto menyeringai dan kembali mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Bukan keponakan dari Itachi, sayang. Tapi keponakan dari sahabat yang sudah dia anggap saudara."

Hinata menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Siapa?"

"Tentu saja anak kit –"

Set

"Ugh," Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Shikamaru mendorongnya mundur. Dan duduk di antara mereka. "Shikaaaaaaa,, minggir dari sana!" teriaknya yang hanya dibalas Shika dengan menguap bosan.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, para sahabatnya itu benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata putus sekolah karena kau." Tuding Gaara menimpali.

"Hei, aku tidak akan melakukan itu padanya sekarang. Aku bisa menahan diri sampai waktunya." Gerutu Naruto tidak terima.

Pandangan meremeh muncul dari Shika, Sasuke, dan Gaara. "Kau bisa, tapi 'adik'mu meragukan." Kali itu Shika yang berbicara. Ucapan yang 'terlalu' itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangan kesal.

Sementara Hinata... "Kalian bicara apa sih? Adik apa yang kalian maksud, bukankah Naruto-kun tidak punya adik?"

Dan kelemotan Hinata adalah salah satu yang mereka syukuri, karena kalau Hinata mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, bisa di pastikan mereka akan di teriaki dan di sebut dengan lebel 'mesum'.

=.=

Hari berganti, minggu berganti, bulan pun berganti. Tak ada waktu yang sanggup berhenti tanpa adanya ijin dari sang maha pencipta. Sekalipun waktu di dunia berakhir, maka waktu di akhirat akan melanjutkan.

Kegiatan rutin, monoton, berubah-ubah. Setiap orang menjalani hari yang berbeda. Salah satunya adalah golongan pelajar di masa ujian akhir. Mereka akan menjalani hari dengan sekolah, belajar, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Sebisa mungkin mereka mencari cara terbaik agar dapat melewati ujian itu dengan baik dan benar. Tak khayal banyak yang berlaku curang.

Tapi kelima sahabat itu tentu saja berlaku adil. Uhm, mungkin kecuali Naruto yang selalu berusaha mencari contekan di setiap lima belas menit terakhir.

Dan setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung sekolah dan ujian. Hari terakhir ujian di sambut dengan helaan nafas lega dari seluruh murid, tak terkecuali mereka. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman yang menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya pendidikkan mereka.

=.=

"Akhirnya, aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini." Naruto merebahkan badannya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Hari terakhir ujian, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah sang Uzumaki.

"Kau yakin bisa tidur nyenyak? Di saat kau selalu mencari contekkan selama ujian? Disaat hasilnya belum keluar?"

Bruk

Dan buku setebal 200 halaman hampir saja mendarat di wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha kalau saja dia tidak menghindar. "Kau tega sekali, Teme. Aku baru mau mengambil nafas panjang tapi kau sudah menghancurkannya lagi."

Shika dan Gaara hanya menggeleng melihat itu.

"Dari pada bersantai, bukankah seharusnya kita mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk Universitas?"

Uh-oh, perkataan itu semakin menurunkan semangat Naruto sampai level paling bawah.

"Sayang, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang? Biarkan aku bernafas lega setidaknya sampai hari pengumuman."

Hinata melirik kekasihnya dan menghela nafas. Dia mendekat dan menunduk. Tanpa peringatan dia mencium bibir Naruto, melumatnya lembut dan penuh kemesraan.

Membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya melotot hampir keluar.

"Astaga, sejak kapan dia jadi seagresif itu?"

"Sepertinya Naruto mengajarinya setiap hari."

"Oh tidak, aku benar-benar tidak berniat mempunyai keponakan dalam setahun ini!"

Lupakan tiga orang yang melotot ngeri disana. Naruto saja hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Hinata masih saja mengecup bibirnya dengan hangat. Lembutnya bibir gadis itu membuat irama detak jantung Naruto lebih berisik dari pada saat dia takut ketahuan mencontek oleh Anko-sensei.

Sejak kapan Hinata jadi berani menciumnya di depan orang lain seperti ini? Ingin sekali Naruto menjerit. Tapi dia lebih menikmati bibirnya yang di bungkam sang kekasih.

Hinata tersenyum setelah menarik lepas ciumannya. "Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha keras untuk ujian beberapa hari ini."

Oh, jadi itu ciuman hadiah karena berhasil melewati ujian? Bukankah mereka menjalani ujian selama empat hari? Jadi... bolehkan Naruto meminta tiga ciuman lagi?

"Uhm, oh... ya.." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan menampilkan wajah keren untuk menutupi rasa linglungnya. Membuat yang lain menatapnya geli.

"Hinata, bukankah aku juga melewati ujian yang sama? Kenapa aku tidak di cium juga?"

Set

Naruto secepat kilat menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan berani-berani!" ancamnya dengan mata melotot. Membuat seringai yang lain melebar.

.

"Jadi, kalian ingin melanjutkan kemana?" Hinata kembali ke topik awal.

"Aku akan pergi kemana kau akan pergi, sayang."

Bletak... "Hentikan kalimat menggelikan itu jika ada aku, Dobe."

Naruto meringis sambil menggosok kepalanya yang lagi-lagi di geplak Sasuke dengan buku.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke Universitas Konoha, jurusan kedokteran." Suasana hening tiba-tiba terjadi saat Gaara menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kedokteran?" tanya Naruto cengok.

Gaara mengangguk. "Memangnya aku belum pernah bilang akan hal itu?" yang lain menggeleng. "Setidaknya sekarang kalian sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu menjadi dokter."

"Dan aku tidak pernah berharap kalau kau memang suka membayangkan aku menjadi apapun, Naruto. Jangan membayangkan atau memikirkanku, aku masih normal dan tidak suka di pikirkan oleh laki-laki lain."

"Huh."

"Serius, Gaara? Kalau kau menjadi dokter..." Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa kau tidak kasian dengan pasienmu yang akan ketakutan karena wajahmu yang seram?"

"Aku tampan." Koreski Gaara dengan cepat.

Naruto membuka mulut lagi tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia menghela nafas, "Terserahlah!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat lucu. "Uhm, aku juga akan masuk Universitas Konoha. Kau juga masuk Universitas itu, Naruto-kun?" pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk. "Kalau Sasuke-kun dan Shika-kun?" pearl Hinata melirik.

"Aku..." Sasuke membuka suara pelan. "...akan lanjut ke Inggris."

"Inggris?" Sasuke mengangguk atas pertanyaan Gaara. "Mengurus perusahaanmu disana?"

Lagi –Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin Itachi kerepotan lagi dengan mengurus dua perusahaan. Jadi aku akan belajar dan tinggal di sana untuk mengurusnya."

"Kau... akan pindah kesana untuk selamanya?" pertanyaan Hinata hanya di jawab angkat bahu oleh Sasuke.

"Aku masih akan sering pulang. Tenanglah." Sasuke maju dan mengacak rambut Hinata sekilas. Tapi raut sedih masih terpancar di wajah gadis itu. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran kakak dan para sahabatnya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika jauh dari satu sahabatnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan juga mengacak poni lucu Hinata. "Tidak usah sedih, adik manisku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Masih ada Naruto dan Gaara disini."

Hinata menoleh dan menautkan alisnya bingung. "Naruto-kun dan Gaara-kun? Kau... juga akan pergi?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat menatap para sahabatnya, "Aku akan ikut ujian masuk kepolisian.  
Jika masuk, aku masih harus menjalani pendidikkan beberapa bulan. Jadi kurasa kita juga akan jarang bertemu."

"Kau... ingin jadi polisi?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Shikamaru tersenyum. Yang lain tahu jika Shikamaru tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi jadi polisi seperti Ayahnya. Shikamaru memang tidak pernah bilang akan melanjutkan hidupnya jadi apa, tapi jadi polisi tidak pernah ada dalam topik pembicaraan tunggal Nara itu.

"Ayahku tidak pernah memaksa. Tapi aku tahu dia punya keinginan. Aku hanya coba mengikuti dan menikmati pilihannya yang tak pernah terucap. Tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?"

Melihat senyum Shika, yang lainpun ikut tersenyum. Mengerti akan apa yang akhirnya di pilih Shikamaru. Disampingnya, Hinata meraih tangannya dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi polisi yang hebat, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru menoleh dan tersenyum. Saat manik hitamnya menangkap kerutan di kening Naruto karena tangannya yang bertaut dengan Hinata, senyum di wajahnya berubah jadi seringai tipis. "Ayahku," wajah pemuda Nara itu berubah sendu dalam sekejab. "Akan senangkan dengan keputusanku?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang semakin sendu, Hinata segera bergerak untuk memeluknya.

Membuat sepasang sapphire melotot tidak suka. Dan Hinata lagi-lagi hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat yang lain tertawa melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

.

*Persahabatan, cinta, impian, dan keinginan. Semua penting dalam ruangnya sendiri.*

=.=

9 tahun kemudian...

Suasana hari itu cukup meriah di kediaman Nara. Dekorasi khas anak-anak terlihat memenuhi rumah tersebut. Bukan hanya anak-anak yang ramai. Tapi juga para orang tua dan sahabat Tuan dan Nyoya Nara ikut datang untuk sekedar berkunjung.

"Bruuummm..." bruk.. "Ittai.."

Seorang bocah berambut pirang meringis sakit saat tiba-tiba terjatuh waktu bermain mobil-mobilan. Membuat seseorang datang menghampiri dan berlutut, membantu bocah itu berdiri. "Berhati-hatilah, bocah. Lagipula jangan berlari di sekitar sini."

Bocah itu mendongak dan berkedip saat mendapati sepasang onyx yang menatapnya tersenyum. Dua orang laki-laki lain ikut menghampiri di belakang laki-laki onyx itu. "Wah wah, dia ceroboh dan aktif seperti Ayahnya."

"Boruto-kun." Suara yang di kenal bocah itu terdengar dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki berjalan menuju arahnya. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau masuk duluan. Seharusnya kau tunggu Ayah dan Ibu."

"Habis, Ayah dan Ibu lama." Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalian?" Suara Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya, lalu menoleh ke depan. Cukup kaget saat mendapati tiga sahabat yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya kini berdiri di depannya. "Astaga, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Mereka berpelukan senang. Kecuali saat ketiga laki-laki disana ingin memeluk Hinata dan langsung di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Ssshhh,,, dia masih possesive." Gerutu laki-laki yang bermata onyx.

"Kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami baru pulang dua minggu. Dan seminggu lalu kami mendapat undangan ini." Jawab Hinata dengan lembut. Dan selanjutnya. Obrolan mereka mengalir seiring dengan rasa rindu yang terlepas.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menikah lima tahun setelah kelulusan SMA mereka. Mereka tinggal di Iwa saat usia Boruto dua tahun. Mereka tinggal bersama Hiashi dan keluarga Neji di sana, sekalian mengurus perkebunan teh herbal keluarga Hyuuga. Jadilah, mereka sudah tidak bertemu hampir dua tahun dengan sahabat mereka yang lain.

Sasuke sendiri kembali dari Inggris bertepatan denga pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Dia menjadi seorang fotographer sambil menjalankan perusahaan dari Jepang. Sasuke memberikan tanggung jawab pada bawahannya yang bernama Juugo untuk menjadi directur perusahaan itu. Sementara dia akan mengecek sesekali. Selain membawa berita itu, dia juga membawa seorang wanita yang dulu menjadi guru magang di sekolahan mereka. Keduanya masih berstatus pengantin baru setelah menikah tiga bulan lalu. Hal yang di sesalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak bisa hadir karena kebetulan Hiashi masuk rumah sakit.

Shikamaru juga baru kembali ke Konoha. Dia mendapat tempat dinas di Ame. Dia menikah dengan Temari enam bulan setelah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi lima bulan lalu dia berhasil pindah tugas ke Konoha dan kembali tinggal disana. Saat ini pesta yang berlangsung adalah pesta ulang tahun anak mereka yang di beri nama Shikadai.

Kalau Gaara tetap tinggal di Konoha. Dia menjadi dokter muda di rumah sakit Utama Konoha. Dia belum menikah tapi sudah mulai merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Amaru. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kisah dua orang itu.

.

.

"APA?"

Hinata seolah kembali mengingat saat-saat dia memutuskan Sasuke dan Gaara. Hanya saja kali itu pertanyaan tak percaya dengan nada tinggi itu muncul dari Sasuke, Gaara, dan bertambah Shikamaru.

"Kau hamil lagi?" Sasuke berucap lirih sambil memandang nanar perut Hinata yang masih datar. "Bukankah Boruto bahkan belum genap empat tahun?"

"Ck, kenapa kalian terkejut sekali. Namanya juga anugrah, tidak bisa di tolak." Jawab Naruto membela. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam para sahabatnya.

Menggosok wajahnya sekali, Sasuke menatap Hinata sendu. "Dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan kasarkan, Hinata?"

Blush

Wajah Hinata merona saat mendengar itu. Mengundang tatapan tertarik dari Shika, Sasu, dan Gaara. "Waw, Hinata. Apa kau mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan?"

"Wajahnya memerah dan dia salah tingkah. Pasti dia mengerti." Timpal Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Tanpa bertanya banyak hal, dia sudah mengerti arah pembicaran kita. Berbeda dengan dulu."

Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Dobe, tak kusangka ternyata kau ahli dalam mengajarinya."

Naruto menyeringai, "Tentu saja, aku mengajarinya setiap malam."

"Astaga!" Hinata akhirnya bersuara. "Aku baru sadar jika kalian itu ternyata mesum."

Kekehan mulai terdengar antara mereka. "Ah, adik manisku juga sudah mengenal kata itu." sindir Shikamaru.

"Ibu," Boruto menarik baju Hinata. "Mesum itu apa?"

"Kyaa.." Hinata berteriak tertahan dan menutup telinganya. "Bukan apa-apa, Boruto-kun." Dia menggendong Boruto dan melangkah pergi. "Sebaiknya kita menjauh sebelum kau ketularan mereka."

"Hahahaha..." dan tawa antara empat sahabat itu pecah saat Hinata menjauh.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur dia tidak mengerti apa yang sering kita bicarakan dulu." Gumam Sasuke kemudian. Yang di setujui dengan anggukan oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Inilah ending dari Pacar(-pacar) Ku. Maaf bagi yang berharap kisah mereka panjang dan sampai scene menuju altar. Aku singkatin ceritanya dan langsung melompat ke 9 tahun kemudian. Bagi yang penasaran dengan siapa dalang pembullyan Hinata, itu tidak aku masukkan dalam konflik khusus jadi tidak aku bahas lebih jauh. Hanya sebagai hukuman ringan buat Hinata.

Dan juga, aku sengaja nggak banyak ceritain scene kencan NaruHina. Aku hanya tidak mau fic ini terlalu panjang. Mumpung ada mood kemarin, jadi aku ketik dengan cepat dan singkat. Takut keburu malas kalau udah kelamaan.

End the last. Makasih untuk semua readers yang udah review, faf, foll, kritik saran, atau hanya sekedar silent readers. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur dan memberi kesan dan pesan masing-masing pada setiap pemahaman kalian.

Fic NaruHina selanjutnya bakal aku tulis fic yang seluruh charanya adalah chara RTN. Sesuai dengan permintaan terbanyak yang kedua pada polling kemarin.

Aku juga bakal publish fic-fic lain dengan crack pair. Kalo ada yang suka dan berniat baca, silahkan tunggu. Akan aku publish secepatnya secara berkala. Kalo ada yang nggak suka dengan crack pair, tinggal jangan dibaca.

No problem, no pertengkaran. Understand? Nggak ngerti yo ora opo-opo. Aku ndiri pun ndak mudeng.

Oh ya, untuk ShikaTema, SasuSaara, dan GaaAmaru, sengaja nggak aku ceritain lebih jelas. Kalo entar aku punya IDE, punya WAKTU, dan punya MOOD, bakal aku buat side story terpisah aja. Oke?

.

Special thanks for :

Naruto ; ajis93560 ; hikarishe ; nuun ; hammerb101 ; Second09 ; narurinne ; Azu-chan NaruHina ; Anggredta Wulan ; Baby-Damn ; Chocolate LavenJe ; DeniTria ; naruto boruto ; BrotherHeart ; ramenista ; keyko keinarra minami ; Mell chan 22 ; hanayou ; yudi arata ; ana ; Azarya senju ; Exo ; yy ; fdbnm7 ; dd ; nurullahdilashari ; biiyyo566 ; Soniaooooo ; Morfheus

.

.

Salam, Rameen

.

.

Omake

Hinata tersenyum melihat Boruto yang sudah terlelap. Dia menutup buku cerita yang tadi dia bacakan dan mengelus rambut pirang putranya. Dia mencium kening Boruto dan memperbaiki selimut bocah tiga tahun setengah itu sebelum keluar dari kamar yang di dominasi mainan dan gambar-gambar lucu di dindingnya itu.

Cklek

Dan saat membuka pintu kamarnya bersama suami. Dia kembali tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur di ranjang mereka. Dengan perlahan dia menutup pintu, mematikan lampu, dan mengikuti sang suami untuk tidur.

Dia mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata.

Set

Sebuah tarikan lembut kembali membuat pearlnya terbuka. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Hm." Naruto menggumam sambil membelai rambutnya. "Boruto sudah tidur?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Dia sudah tidur. Boruto-kun sangat senang karena punya teman baru seperti Shikadai-kun. Sepertinya mereka akan akrab."

"Dia juga akan mendapat teman lain tujuh bulan lagi." Naruto berucap sembari mengelus perut istrinya. Hinata tersenyum dan ikut mengelus perutnya. Membuat tangan Naruto berpindah kembali merengkuhnya.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Cium."

Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum. Hampir dua bulan ini, Naruto selalu meminta di cuim olehnya sebelum mereka tidur. Nyonya Uzumaki itu bergerak mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sang suami. Mengecup lembut bahkan melumat dalam bibir Naruto beberapa menit ke depan. Saat dia menarik diri, sapphire Naruto terbuka dan menatap pearlnya dengan penuh cinta.

"I love you, Uzumaki Hinata."

Senyum itu kembali mengembang. "I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

Finish


End file.
